Mouse in the Snake Pit
by charmed-star11
Summary: A young girl transfers from the French Magic Academy, the 2nd magic school of France. She's put in Slytherin, though she is completely innocent. Can Harry help her, since she's in trouble and completely stealing his heart?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything related to it. I do own Connie and the other characters associated with her.

Chapter 1 – Hogwarts

I hugged my mother as we stood in front of my new school. We made moved from France because my dad had found a job in the British Ministry of Magic. I was going to be Sorted today, according to Professor Dumbledore. I didn't know what that meant but the letter said it was to determine which House I belonged to.

"Now, sweetheart, be strong, you know these kids are just like you. Your father and I will be proud no matter where you get Sorted into. Now, go with the teacher behind us." I hugged her one more time before she Disapparated. I turned to see a man in purple robes, with silver hair that was long and a beard to match. His light blue eyes were covered by frameless half-moon spectacles and they had a twinkle in them. He looked old and wizened but completely friendly at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. You, my dear, must be Coniina Alamora Soleil. Welcome to Hogwarts." I smiled at his happy nature. I took his hand as he led me through the gates. They closed and locked behind us, as we continued our walk up to the stunning castle. The Academy was a simple place, nowhere near as extravagant as Beauxbatons or Hogwarts. As we neared the front doors, Dumbledore turned to me to explain the House rule.

"You will be Sorted into a House during dinner, which is occurring now. The founders of this school created the Houses as a way to teach and unite the students while having some rivalry play into it. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The House cup is awarded at the end of each year to the House with the most points. You earn points by answering questions correctly or doing well and you lose points by breaking rules. Easy enough, it is. Now, let's go, I believe dinner is ending shortly." He continued to lead me into the Great Hall, as he called it under his breath. The ceiling was invisible because it looked like the sky outside, dark purple with stars and even a waxing moon near, who I assumed, to be the teachers. The students were staring at Dumbledore and I as we walked forward to an older woman with stern features, green robes, and a perfectly straight hat.

"Coniina…."

"Um, sir, sorry to interrupt you but you may call me Connie for short. It's easier to pronounce anyways." I blushed as I told him my nickname. I loved my name, but I realized at a much younger age that it was a mouthful so I shortened it to Connie. The twinkle in his eyes grew brighter and his smile made me more embarrassed then I already was. I could still feel the student body looking at me.

"Well, Connie, this is Professor McGonagall. She is the Assistant Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and your Transfiguration professor. She will place the Sorting Hat on your head for you." Dumbledore left me to stand with Professor McGonagall while he went behind the teacher table. He faced the students who looked at him immediately and quieted to a silence.

"Students, we have a rare and very wonderful situation happening to us today. Miss Connie Soleil is transferred from the French Magic Academy, a smaller sister school to Beauxbatons. She will be entering the seventh year class. I hope you all welcome her." The students clapped and I got redder in the face. I was a shy person by nature and didn't like attention on me. McGonagall placed a hat on my head that I hadn't noticed in her hand earlier. It covered my eyes so all I saw was the black interior.

_Ah, a new student. Coniina Alamora that's a pretty name my sweet._

_Thank you?_

_It's okay, I'm the Sorting Hat. Now let me look to see what I have to work with. You are very intelligent, extremely warm-hearted, and you are very talented. Where to put you……….ah, here we are. You are pure-blood as well for quite a few generations. I need you in Slytherin my dear._

_I don't mind. Why do you need me in Slytherin?_

_They need to see they are not all mighty._

"Slytherin!" The silence became tangible with shock and a good bit of hostility. McGonagall removed the hat from my head and I blushed as all the students looked at me.

"Connie, you are at the far table to the right. Congratulations on making Slytherin." As I walked to the Slytherin table, I turned to see Dumbledore looking at me in a peculiar way. He looked pleased and not really surprised.

"Now, that our new student has a home, off to bed with you all. Pip pip." I followed my House as they went off to what I figured were the sleeping quarters.

"Welcome to Slytherin Connie." I turned to see a pale blonde walking next to me. He was a good foot taller than I was; I was only five foot. His grey eyes were hard and he held himself with an air of superiority. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy and I'm a Slytherin Prefect. Here we are the entrance to our common room and dorms." I looked to see we were at a stretch of stone that held no door what-so-ever.

"It's hidden. The password is 'Superior.' It changes monthly and will be posted on the notice board inside a week in advance. Now, Superior." The wall split apart to form a doorway into a very cold and dark room. The walls were black, the floor covered in a green carpet that was shiny and soft, and the magic windows were covered with silk curtains that were silver. All the couches and chairs were green with silver decorations that seemed to form snakes. The tables were all black and silver. I saw one of the teachers from the table sitting across from a marble fireplace that held a fire in it. The teacher had on black robes, was pale, and had a crooked nose, coal black eyes, and really greasy hair that hung to his shoulders. He looked to see Draco and me and motioned for me to come to him.

"Miss Soleil, welcome to the noble House of Salazar Slytherin. I am your Head of House and Potions Master, Professor Snape. Now, please hold still while I change your robes for you." He whipped out his wand and pointed it at me. I looked down to see my tie and crest change to green and silver then the crest to a silver snake surrounded by green. I saw Snape looking at me oddly. When he noticed I was looking, he brought back his no emotion face.

"The girls' dorms are on the left. Continue down the corridor until you see a door that reads 7th Year. Your things are already there at your bed. Do you have any questions for me?" He looked honest enough and I did have a few questions.

"Why did all the other students look angry with me when the Hat shouted out my house?" He looked a little taken aback by the question. He soon recovered, sent the straggling students around us to bed and then turned back to me where I saw a tinge of sadness cloud the back of his eyes.

"This house is known for its reputation of turning out Dark wizards. You see, the Dark Lord, who you know is terrorizing Europe right now, came from Slytherin. All his friends and classmates were proud pure-bloods who didn't want to give up their status and so they joined him in his army outside of school. They call themselves Death Eaters and follow his orders to rid the world of Muggles, Muggle-borns, Half-Bloods, and Blood traitors." I frowned at that. I wasn't an evil person and I never want to be. In France, the Death Eaters he spoke of had killed my best friend and her fiancé a month before my family moved here.

"That's horrible. Everyone assumes Slytherin is full of these Death Eater heirs?" Snape nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't be in this House then. The Sorting Hat said I was needed in Slytherin but I'm not a Death Eater, nor are my parents." Snape put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I looked up at him and saw his eyes had lost that coldness and tenderness lurked there.

"Not all of us are Death Eaters. I think you are here to make the rest of the school see Slytherin isn't all bad. Don't worry I'm sure you can make friends anywhere. Now off to bed. You have classes tomorrow and need to get your rest after this eventful day. Good Night Miss Soleil." Snape stood up and then left through the entrance. I went to the left hallway and headed down looking at all the doors. I soon reached the 7th Year door and knocked. A slightly heavy girl answered the door, her hair back in a loose bun while green goop covered her slightly different face. She looked at me in surprise then turned into a guarded look.

"You must be Connie right? Well come on in. Your owl and dog have been driving us crazy." I looked to see my little owl and my puppy sitting on my bed. I ran pass the girl in the doorway and to the bed they were sitting on. My owl was black with a white tuff on his chest and his name was Danny. My puppy wasn't really a puppy. He was a fully grown golden retriever who would always be the little pup I rescued from the drain. I had named him Coeur because he stole my heart when I first laid eyes on him.

"It's okay Danny; go on off to the Owlry. You'll see me tomorrow at breakfast okay?" Danny nipped my ear in affection then flew off. The window in our room led to a tunnel apparently because that's where he flew off to. Coeur sat down on the end of my bed and watched as I opened my trunk and got into my nightgown.

"Trying to impress one of us Connie?" I looked over to see another girl with blonde hair and sharp features looking me up and down with bright green eyes.

"No, it's just that when ma grand-mére went shopping for my Christmas gift this last year, she saw a sale on night dresses and had Maman get rid of all my pajamas and replaced them with these. I went to bed Christmas night and my drawer was filled with these little dresses that are comfortable and cute." I was rambling and I knew it but I was nervous. I didn't know what impressing them would mean. Should I be trying to impress them?

"It's fine. Normally we don't where silk to bed, considering our sheets and such are silk but whatever works for you I guess. I'm Rachael by the way. Over there wiping the green glop off is Pansy, Jennifer is asleep already over there and Michelle is off snogging her girlfriend Valery who is our last dorm-mate. Don't worry; they are pretty decent with the whole not looking at us sexually thing." I nodded and then yawned, not realizing I was tired. I quickly realized where I had yawned and apologized.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yawn after you finished I just realized how tired I am. I hope I didn't offend you."

"You're fine, girl. Go onto bed, you'll get to be in class with us tomorrow anyway." I nodded and smiled at her and then got into bed. I pulled my curtains that hung around my bed closed. I set my wand under my pillow and then fell asleep with Coeur snuggling up next to me once I lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meetings and Greetings

-Next week-

I got up to Coeur whining. He was licking my face and getting slobber in my mouth and nose. I gently pushed him away so that I could get up and breathe.

"Okay, Coeur, I'll take you out. Give me a couple minutes to get ready for the day." He wagged his tale and went to sit by the door as I got ready. I picked up my uniform for the day and grabbed my toiletries then headed to the bathroom. I went in and washed my face and put lotion on my body. It was something ma Taunte Annie got me from the United States. It was perfume, lotion and body wash from a Victoria's Secret. Its scent is Dream Angels: Heaven. I loved the smell of it and so I use it every day. I put the lotion on my arms, legs, and feet. Then I sprayed a little perfume and walked through it to cover under my clothes. I put the uniform on and tried in vain to pull the skirt lower because I hated that the Slytherin skirt was a little shorter than I was used to. It only came to mid-thigh. I finished putting the rest of my outfit on and then finished up with brushing my teeth and hair. I put my hair up in a silver butterfly clip to match the silver/green and left to take Coeur for a walk. I put his leash on and then headed out to the lawn. I saw a lake off to the right then I walked him near it. He did his business in the forest near by then we left to catch some breakfast. I walked back into the school and through the big doors that lead to the Great Hall. Breakfast was already out on plates and a few students were eating. No one was at my table for the first time in a week, so I went to the far right table where a pretty girl with wavy brown hair sat, reading a big textbook. She looked familiar from my classes so I sat down next to her and cleared my throat so she would notice me. She turned to see me and my dog there and her eyes grew wide and then narrowed. I gulped and cowered slightly.

"Hi, I'm Connie. No one is at my table so do you mind if I sit here please?" She looked completely taken back by my request.

"Uh, no offense, but are you trying to jinx me or something?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, you are in Slytherin. The House isn't known for its honesty."

"Oh, well if it makes you uncomfortable I'll go back over there. I just don't like sitting alone." Something I said must have warmed her to me because she smiled at me.

"No problem you can stay here. I'm Hermione. So, you went to the Academy correct?" I nodded as I pulled some fruit into a bowl for me and then added sausage and eggs to my plate so that Coeur could eat. I placed the dish down on the floor and he dug in.

"That's cool. I visited France a couple years ago on summer vacation and took a tour of the campus. My parents wanted to go in but they couldn't see it."

"Oh, are your parents non-magical?" I asked. She nodded in hesitation. I smiled at her in reassurance.

"It's okay. I might be in Slytherin but ma Taunte Emily and Oncle Victor both married non-magical people. Plus, my cousin on mon pére's side of the family, is magical but can't use his magic." Hermione smiled at me again and giggled a little. I looked down to see Coeur putting his plate back up with the rest on the table. I laughed and grabbed it from him. He wagged his tale and so I finished my fruit before putting water in the bowl and putting that down with him. Once my dog was situated, I turned back to Hermione.

"So, what are you reading? That doesn't look like any of the books on the list." Hermione laughed and held out the book for me to take once she marked her page.

"It's for the essay we got yesterday. Professor Snape gave us homework to write a one foot essay on the side-effects on using fairy dust with powdered unicorn horn, remember? It's the magical properties and potions that you find fairy dust in. Did you know….." She stopped talking and looked up behind me. I turned to see a tall man standing behind me. I realized he was a student because he was in uniform but his crest was red with a gold lion in it while his tie matched Hermione's, gold and red stripes; a Gryffindor. He was tan and quite handsome. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was jet black and messy, his bangs hanging slightly in his eyes. I could see his eyes were hard as he stared down at me. His lips, which were nice and a perfect shape and color, were drawn into a thin line. I had seen him in class a few times but Draco normally called him the Golden Boy.

"Hermione, is this Slytherin giving you any trouble?" I felt power coming off him like a deadly warning. I was scared and moved back only to hit Hermione. I felt trapped and scared.

"Harry, you're scaring her. Connie, it's okay he won't hurt you. He's really just a big teddy bear on the inside." Hermione patted my shoulder in comfort and I calmed a little but Harry was still glaring at me. I figured I might as well be polite though. I held out my hand to him and watched it shake slightly.

"Hi, I-I'm Connie. What's your name?" At that, his eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. I gulped then bit my lower lip. It was something that I did when I was extremely nervous. My hand was still in between us when he finally took it. His grasp was strong and warm, making my nerves dance in a jittery bunch.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm the Quidditch Captain as well. Are you pulling a fast one on me or did you really not know who I was?" I was going to answer when Snape came up behind Harry.

"Well Potter, your fame has made you think introductions are unneeded in your presence. Remember, Miss Soleil is from France and wouldn't necessarily know who you are. Unless you want your classmates to see you Connie, I suggest you come with me so we can set your schedule, the rest of your classmates received theirs in the common room this morning." I turned to look at Harry and Hermione. I hugged Hermione and Harry and kissed their cheeks.

"Goodbye Harry and Hermione! I hope I see you today in class!" They waved as Prof. Snape led me out the Great Hall, missing Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, and down to the dungeons to his office. Coeur ran off outside as I sat down in the chair by Prof. Snape's desk and he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Well, I see you were conversing with the Gryffindors. Did you seriously not know who Mr. Potter was?" I looked at him in embarrassment.

"Was I supposed to know him?"

"Harry Potter is known as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One. The Dark Lord's demise rests on that boy's arrogant shoulders. His parents were murdered by You-Know-Who when he was one and then the Dark Lord couldn't kill him. The curse backfired and destroyed him instead. Three years ago Harry was teleported to the Dark Lord via Portkey and his blood was used to summon the Dark Lord a body after thirteen years of being only a soul. Now, Harry is on a mission to kill the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord kills him. I don't know which is worse; putting up with Potter's arrogance or the Dark Lord's." I looked at my Head of House in surprise, though I noticed he was hiding something by the way his eyes gleamed as he talked about Harry.

"The Dark Lord's is worse. He murders those innocent people. I've heard about him killing children and then he targets a poor boy and his family. I know the Dark Lord is scary but he's not the best choice. Well, um, do I get my schedule?" Prof. Snape snapped out of it and then tapped his wand against the parchment. He handed me the paper and I looked to see that today I had double Potions in the morning, a free period, lunch, then Herbology and Charms afterward. It didn't look too bad and today was Thursday. I thanked Prof. Snape and then left to go pick up my books and bag for my classes. I got to the dorm when I heard moaning inside. I knocked and opened the door to see two of my roommates naked and together on the bed. I blushed and shut the door. I heard them shuffling around and then the door opened to show a brunette who's hair was in a mess and her face was flushed while her hazel eyes shown.

"Are you insane bitch? What do you want first year?" Apparently I hadn't seen her around before.

"I just needed my bag and books mademoiselle. I'm sorry to disrupt you." Her eyes lightened up after my speech.

"Oh, you must be the new girl, Connie. I'm Valery and Michelle is the one in there. Come on in, we are covered. I wasn't expecting anyone back here. If I had known we would have put a sign up. Hey, tell Draco and them that we will meet up with them in Runes. Thanks darling hope you have a nice day." I left them to do what they were doing before I interrupted. I ran to the Potions room, to see the students all surrounding it. Draco and the others were near the front but they were facing away from me. I saw that closer to me were a bunch of students that had on red and gold. They were from the Gryffindor House. I looked around and saw Harry and Hermione standing with a red-headed male that was taller than any of them. He was littered with freckles and had light blue eyes that were trained on Hermione. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hi Harry and Hermione! I didn't know you guys would have the first class of the day with me! This is exciting! Maybe we all could sit together." Harry and Hermione smiled at me while Ron looked shocked and enraged.

"What the hell you guys? Why is a Slytherin asking you if she can sit with us?!" Hermione looked at Ron in a patronizing way I've seen Maman use on Papa when he has done something she doesn't appreciate.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"Connie, why the bloody hell are you talking with Gryffindors? What's wrong with you?" I turned around to see an angry Draco and his buddies come towards me. He was really angry and then I saw his wand in his hand and I panicked. I ran and hid behind Harry and Ron. This seemed to make Draco angrier.

"Draco, Valery and Michelle said they would meet up with you in Runes today. They are using their free period this morning." I whispered it out so I wasn't sure he heard me, but any doubts fled my mind when he pointed his wand at me.

"I don't care right now Connie. You don't make friends with witless Gryffindors when you are a pure-blood Slytherin! Get over here now or you won't be welcome in the House anymore." I didn't want to go to Draco when he looked this angry at me.

"Hey Malfoy, take your Death Eater ass and get back over to your snake hole. If she doesn't want to befriend you then that's her choice." Harry was glaring down at Draco. I felt safe hiding behind him, the power in him was strung and directed at Draco. Hermione stepped back and closed me in from the right and then slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I looked down at it, seeing her neat handwriting.

_Connie, I need to speak to you tonight. My favorite plant is the Venomous Tentacle._

I smiled and then when she turned away, I burned it in my hand. It's my secret power that no one but a select few people know. I am an Elemental Witch. I could summon and control the elements at will, all six of them. I had used my time and spirit powers only scarcely each. Spirit protects my parents from attack, especially from Death Eaters. Time is what has allowed me to master English so fast. I have never used my special abilities to harm someone. Hermione didn't see the flash of flame in my hand but Draco must have because he laughed.

"Connie, nice way to take out the Gryffindor. Are you going to burn his robes?" Harry turned around to glare at me when he realized my wand wasn't in my hand. It was still in the bottom of my bag, in the case I had bought for it. I looked into Harry's green eyes and he saw that I meant no harm. I looked behind him to see Draco point his wand. I was amazed that Draco would attack someone, let alone when their back was turned. I pushed Harry into Ron as Draco yelled,

"Damn you Potter, Expelliarmous!" Harry was out of the way but my wand was away and I didn't want anyone to know I had special powers so I got hit right in the chest. I flew back and crashed into the wall, and I felt blood run down my skull. Dots sparkled in my vision while my torso throbbed in pain. I heard running shoes somewhere but I was too dazed to really notice anything.

"Miss Soleil, can you hear me?" I recognized the far voice as Prof. Snape's. I think a moaned because as I tried to talk, the action hurt my brain. I felt hands grab me and then yelling that made my developing headache worse. Black was moving into the edges of my sparkling vision. I could feel the warm hands on me that held me up. My skin tingled in electric delight as I vaguely felt the rest of my body being carried away. Someone was holding me like a child, the scent wafting from them very delicious and masculine. It wasn't a cologne or aftershave.

"Connie, can you hear me? I need you to try and make an answer I can understand." I heard Harry's voice clearly but he still sounded far away.

"It…….hurts." I think they heard me because I heard faint sighs of relief.

"I know it does. I've been hit in the head a couple times as well. Madam Pompfry will fix you up and then we can go back to class." Harry sounded closer now. He was keeping me awake. I heard doors open and then an unfamiliar woman's voice telling Harry to set me down. I felt the warm embrace around me disappear to be replaced by a sheet. I felt a wand poking me around the head, which made my vision even worse than it currently was. After the poking was done, something similar to cold water drowned my brain for all of three seconds and my vision cleared up. The headache I had disappeared and when I moved my hand to the back of my head, I couldn't feel any blood. With that, I sat up and looked around to see Harry and Prof. Snape standing there. Harry looked relieved that I was up and Prof. Snape was trying to show he was happy I was okay and yet hide it from Harry.

"Thank you for helping me Harry and Prof. I hope I didn't ruin Potions for the day." Harry laughed and Prof. Snape frowned.

"Connie, you are a mystery. A nice Slytherin who doesn't fight back but will worry about everyone else over herself. I must say you are a breath of fresh air to me and the gang. Thank you for saving me from Draco though. We both would have been in here with injuries had you not acted so bravely. Come on though, Pompfry released you to go back to class and it starts in a minute." Harry smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it and felt that tingling reaction I always have when he touches me. Prof. Snape had disappeared as Harry was talking. I followed Harry down and around the school to the dungeons again. As we were passing down a hidden staircase, I told Harry a joke my father had told me.

"Hey Harry can I tell you a joke?"

"Sure, I always need a good laugh now-a-days." His eyes darkened a little at that but his smile didn't waver.

"Okay, but please be nice I don't know if you'll find it funny. What do you get when you mix fairy dust and carbonated water?" Harry looked in thought then shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"A Sprite." He laughed at that, making my heart skip a few beats.

"Wow, don't tell that joke to Ron, he would never get it. Hermione would get a kick from it though." I giggled and then allowed him to lead me through the Potions doorway. I didn't see Prof. Snape or Draco anywhere. Harry led me to their table and pulled my chair out for me. I sat down and smiled at him. He grinned back and then turned to tell Hermione I had a joke she would love.

"Okay Connie, tell me."

"What do you get when you mix fairy dust and carbonated water?" Hermione looked confused and then she shook her head.

"I have no idea what you'd get."

"A Sprite." Hermione giggled and then laughed at the double meaning behind my words.

"Connie that was a good one. I have never heard a Muggle and Wizard joke before." Ron looked at me in a combination a dislike and confusion.

"What the bloody hell does a sprite have to do with carbonated water? What's carbonated water?" Hermione looked at Ron and shushed him.

"I'll tell you later Ron. It's a Muggle thing." Prof. Snape came in at that moment and everyone quieted down. He walked up to the front of the class, his robes billowing like silk wings. I think it was a Slytherin thing where everything was expensive and silky.

"Today class you will be making an elemental potion. I want each of you to create a potion that allows the drinker to summon an element for an hour. Locations to each potion are on the board and now start." I smiled a little. I could pass off easily. The potion I wanted to do was water. I love swimming and it's a fun element to play with when I'm bored. I located the potion on page 423 and then started gathering my supplies. I worked next to and with Harry all of class. He was really good at Potions and seemed to know what he was doing. It was quite a sight to see, his brow furrowed in slight concentration, his green eyes catching details about every direction. I noticed he was making a fire potion. He looked very, what would the girls say, hot. I was putting the finishing touch on the potion when I heard Ron cursing. I looked over to see he had burnt himself in the fire. I finished my potion then quickly went over to him. He didn't see me until he turned to Hermione.

"What do you want Connie?" His words were clipped, like he was trying to be civil.

"Can I see your hand? I know a healing charm that will heal it quickly." I held my hand out for his. Hermione nudged him and he unwillingly put his hand in mine. I withdrew my wand and muttered the Burn Healing Charm. His hand went blue then normal. Ron's eyes were wide in shock when he thanked me.

"Uh, thanks mate."

"No problem Ron, just be careful next time. Fire is dangerous even to the wizard world." I smiled at him and then went over to my seat as I saw the teacher stand. He came around and checked everyone's potions. He stopped at Draco's and sneered slightly more than usual at it.

"Malfoy, were you going for Earth or Fire? It smells like earth but looks like fire, which means it will kill anyone who drinks it. Next time make up your mind." He came to our table and looked in Ron's first. I felt bad for him because his venom had expired before he could get it in.

"Mr. Weasley, were you trying to create a bomb? Five points from Gryffindor for poor judgment on timing and not reading instructions." He didn't look at Hermione's. Her potion was a perfect clear yellow for wind and I could smell the draft from it. He stopped at Harry's and surprise came into his eye. I looked at the potion and saw nothing wrong with it. Why was he so surprised Harry's potion is perfect?

"Mr. Potter, did either Miss Granger or Soleil help you?"

"No sir. I had some help this summer from Mooney, Padfoot, and Demon." I was confused as to whom those people were but Prof. Snape seemed to know.

"Another five points from Gryffindor for talking back." Harry pouted and Prof. Snape glared and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, sir, he didn't talk back. It's not nice to take points away just because he answered honestly. Can you please give him five points for an excellent potion?" Everyone in the room gasped at me. I blushed from embarrassment while my Head of House looked flabbergasted.

"Five points to Gryffindor because our new student has requested it and ten points to Slytherin for bravery and an excellent potion as well. Are you happy now Miss Soleil?" I smiled and nodded my head. I heard a low chuckle and saw Harry chuckling.

"Class dismissed once you bring a sample of your potion up front for grading. Weasley and Malfoy, I want essays on my desk explaining the main ingredient in each element potion and why it shouldn't be combined with others. Now go!" Everyone seemed to scramble to get out but I took my time. Harry saw me and then slowed down a little. Hermione cleaned Ron's cauldron out and then took her sample up, coming back and taking Ron by the hand and out the door. Harry took my sample and his up as I cleaned our cauldrons. Before I did, I took two vials of each into my bag. I had grabbed some of Hermione's earlier. I figured it would be fun to have around, then if I slipped on my powers then I could hide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Secrets By Dumbledore

"Come on Connie, let's go. What do you have next?" I took out my schedule and checked.

"I have free period then lunch. What about you?"

"I have the same. Hermione is in Runes and Ron will be practicing for Quidditch. How about you and I hang out?" I nodded and took his hand as he led me out the front doors and onto the front lawn. He walked me down to the lake edge, where a large tree stood with a bush next to it. He summoned a blanket and then sat down on it. I followed and laid out. The sun was out today and the fall breeze was warm. Harry sat and worked on an essay. After a few minutes, he sighed and then put it away.

"Connie, Dumbledore and I talked last night. He said that you were like me you were different. I saw the way you handled Ron's hand and the acceptance in your eyes when Draco's curse hit you. What makes you different?" I looked at him and saw that he was truly curious. I thought long and hard on it. He was the Chosen One and so he probably had his own secrets that only Ron and Hermione knew about, maybe they didn't even know. I couldn't find a reason not to tell him, especially when Dumbledore seems to want me to tell him.

"Harry, have you ever heard of Merlin?" He nodded.

"His power was unmatched because he could control the elements without a wand or incantations. It was a thought and then he could bend them to his will."

"Yes, well, I'm like Merlin. I can control all 6 elements; fire, water, wind, earth, spirit and time." I waited for the disgusted look on his face or something that would have been different from the glorious sparkle in his eye that made him look so much younger and more handsome.

"Spirit, can you summon spirits?"

"Yes I can but only for short periods of time and one spirit at a time. Any more or longer, I tend to pass out or risk getting possessed. Can you tell me your biggest secret?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, even Ron and Hermione. You must know by now that I'm the Chosen One. Well, that is only if I succeed. A prophecy about Voldemort states that neither can live while the other lives. In other words, he can still kill me and I can still kill him. It's 50/50. Everyone just thinks it says I will win. Dumbledore and I are letting them hope, because we are working on getting some memories of Voldemort. We are trying to find out how he made himself immortal." I let him finish before I sat up and hugged him. He seemed surprised that I would.

"You aren't screaming or gushing over me or sneering at me. Why?"

"You just told me you had to either kill or be killed. You need to be comforted and liked/loved, not scorned or praised or bombarded with fan girls who only like you because you are famous. It's not right. Besides, I saw your heart in your eyes when you were speaking and I could never and will never break a promise to someone." He wrapped his arms around me as well and it felt wonderful. I could feel every nerve in my body humming with a sensation that was making me dizzy with great feeling. A bell sounded in the distance and I sighed as Harry's arms fell from around me. He lifted my head up with his finger and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you for understanding Connie. I can't tell Hermione and Ron because they need the hope as much as the rest of them do. That and I can't break their hearts with the possibility I can actually die. Thank you." He kissed my cheek and then helped me up. We walked back to the castle with smiles on our faces and left our secrets back at the tree.

AN: Sorry for anyone who didn't understand from Chapter 2/3 to 4. This is the real chapter 3 and I hope 4 now makes more sense. Thank you to my unknown reviewer for pointing it out. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Gryffindor

That night, after all the girls in my dorm had fallen asleep, I put my bathrobe on and had Danny lead me to the Gryffindor common room. I walked up the Grand stairs and had to wait for them to move and such but I eventually got there. When I arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady that Hermione had told me about in Charms. She was fast asleep and so I used a little wind to push her open, not wanting to wake her up to give her the password. When a crack large enough for me formed, I slipped inside. It was a lot warmer than the Slytherin common room and a lot more homey. The red and gold decorations were welcoming and the worn furniture actually looked comfortable. I sat down on the couch and settled in to wait for Hermione. As I waited, I summoned a little wind to me again and made shapes with the dust it brought along. As I made a person who looked a little like Harry, I heard a gasp and then turned to see Hermione and Harry on the staircase, wands drawn. I ran over to hide behind the chair across the room from me. I listened and then Harry came around the chair, crouched down so we were even in height. He was shirtless and his wand was in a holster that was on his forearm. He held his hand out and I took it. When I stood back up, Hermione was on the couch smiling, her wand away too.

"I knew you were an elemental. Oh, don't be scared Connie, Harry didn't tell me. I figured it out when you first arrived. You are abnormally kind and sweet, not to mention seem to bring out the best in anyone you meet, except for the Death Eater children. When you asked Snape to be nice and give us points, I knew you were special. That and I saw you light your cauldron fire without your wand. I'm happy you are in Slytherin because maybe now they will change a little." I smiled at her and relaxed. Harry's hand was still holding mine and Hermione glanced at it quickly. I blushed and let go, feeling lonely without holding Harry's hand.

"Is it okay to be in here? I mean, I haven't seen the other Houses going to each other's Houses." Hermione looked at a loss of what to say.

"I'm not sure. Harry has a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow and so maybe he can ask then?"

"Sure, and maybe we can get a pass or something for her to visit because if she gets caught outside her House, you'll be in a bit of trouble." I nodded in agreement. After about half an hour of talking, Harry went up to his dorm and brought down a map and an Invisibility Cloak.

"What's the cloak for?

"So I don't get caught. You can reflect light and be invisible, I can't. Besides, I like using it. Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm. See you tomorrow Hermione." Hermione hugged me and then left up to her dorm. Harry slipped on the cloak and I made myself invisible. We walked out of the portrait hole and then we conversed in whispers during our journey, occasionally stopping to pass a teacher or two. When we reached the Slytherin common room entrance, Harry asked if he could come in a second. I let him and muttered the password, loud enough for him to hear. He sniffed in disgust at the password but followed me in, both of us remaining invisible. Danny sat by the fire, sleeping and Coeur was on the couch waiting. He wagged his tail when he smelled us and then went to my room to sleep.

"He likes you Harry. Normally he's cautious around men. You're lucky."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Be careful around the Slytherins. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I will be. Bon soir."

"Night." He left through the hole in the wall and then it shut. I smiled and went to bed. I dreamt of Harry Potter that night and loved every moment of it.

AN: I apologize for Chapter's 3 and 4. They are a continuation of the same day but it didn't seem right to make it one of the longest chapters. Maybe after I'm done posting this story I'll edit it. Any ideas for it are welcomed and don't be afraid in your reviews and comments to criticize anything……a beta who is willing to look over it would be nice as well. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Of Battles, Horcruxes and Time Past

September melded into October and then it was November before I realized it. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I became great friends. I learned that Ron had five older brothers and a younger sister, Ginny, who was a year below us. I met her on a few occasions and she seemed really nice. Hermione's parents were dentists and she was an only child. Harry even told me all about his aunt, uncle, cousin and finally explained who Mooney and Padfoot were, needing no more explanation that Demon was Professor Snape (he was a really big panther) . He was explaining to me how the Marauders got their names.

"My dad, Sirius, and Peter were illegal Animagi. My dad was a stag and so he was Prongs. Sirius is the big black dog so he got Padfoot. Peter was a rat, fits actually, and so my dad named him Wormtail because of his tail. Remus is a werewolf so he's Mooney. Sirius likes to call me Prongs Jr. because of my dad. He has also taken to calling Ron and Hermione Sloth and Fox. It's quite funny actually. Do you have a nickname Connie?"

"Connie is my nickname. My full name is Coniina Alamora Soleil. My best friend and her fiancé used to call me Chaos because I couldn't control my powers very well when I was young. They would laugh every time I accidently set my clothes or the furniture on fire. Once, I actually almost drowned out the house because I was sick and wanted water so the whole house started to fill with it. Maman and Papa were so angry with me and then they saw I was sick and all was well. Judy never let me live it down." Tears burned my eyes as I remembered Judy and James.

"Why are you crying Connie?" I looked to see Harry looking concerned. He had become my closet friend out of the three. I tried to smile but it didn't work.

"I'm remembering my friends. Judy and I had been friends since birth and then we met James in kindergarten. In the ninth grade at the Academy, James asked her to marry him and she said yes. Their wedding was set for after graduation. I was going to be the Maid of Honor and James' brother-in-law Kevin was going to be the Best Man. They were like my brother and sister. My older sister had died when I was only a month old. So, Judy and James were my siblings. Then, right before the end of the year, there was an attack on our little village. Death Eaters swarmed the place and I was out shopping by myself. I looked outside to see Dementors and Death Eaters walking up the street attacking people and houses. I ran out and past them, hiding and being invisible. I went to my house where my parents were and they were safe and hidden away in our special basement. I ran out to look for James and Judy. By the time I got to them, they were at the park having a date, the Death Eaters were already torturing them. I tried to save them but before I could get to them, I was attacked from behind by a stray Body-Bind. I froze in place and watched my friends die in pain, the spell freezing my powers in me for the time. It was horrible and I still have nightmares over it. If only I had gone to them first, maybe they would be alive and here with me in Hogwarts." Tears were pouring down my face freely as I remembered everything about that day. I felt Harry hug me and I hugged him back, my face in his shoulder. Harry was whispering words of comfort in my ear and they were effectively calming me down.

"It's okay Connie. You can't change the past, trust me I've tried. I know that they are up there in Heaven or whatever it's called and they are watching over you." I turned my head to look into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you Harry. Your parents are there too, watching you and loving you as if they were here. Every once in a while, I'll get brushes of love by a mother and father and I know they are yours. They love you and want you to be happy. I see the pain in your eyes when I talk about my parents or you talk about the Weasleys. Don't worry, they are happy and don't blame you." Harry looked me in the eye and I saw something in them that made my heart melt and skip a beat. He put his hands on my face and cupped it then he lowered his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle and caring and made my body hum in harmony. My hands moved up his chest and then circled his neck and as I brought us closer together. The kiss ended all too soon when we both needed to breathe. Harry let his hands fall to my waist and I left mine around his neck. Both of us were breathing hard and then I blushed. I had never been kissed before so I didn't know if I was good or not. Harry smiled at me and then kissed my nose.

"Connie, don't be embarrassed. You were excellent. You taste better than you smell. I have to ask though; will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him and I felt my heart jump in excitement. I smiled and then kissed him on the lips again.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Harry." Harry kissed me again but this time, it was more enthusiastic and a lot more pleasurable. My hands went to his hair and it felt amazing. My fingers ran through his hair as Harry's hands moved to grip my own. The slight pull made me moan and he growled low in his chest. As we needed to breathe again, the door to the Gryffindor common room swung open and we broke apart, breathing heavy again. Our hands were frozen where they were as Profs. Snape and McGonagall walked in. McGonagall looked extremely flustered and yet happy for there was a faint smile on her normally drawn lips. Snape looked disgusted.

"If you two are done sucking face, then please come with us. Dumbledore wants you both in his office. Miss Soleil, why are you in the Gryffindor common room and how did you get in?" Dumbledore had told Harry months ago that I was welcome in the Gryffindor common room and vice versa. We never were in the Slytherin common room. My House has come to trying to jinx me or severely injure me whenever I was there. Some of them had taken to just making me cry and hide for entertainment. I currently resided in my own room that was really just a closet in the back of the girls' dorms. I had a bed, dresser, and a nightstand. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been outraged when I was forced into my new quarters and they pulled a big prank on the Slytherins. They had Dobby and Winky, two house-elves that were great friends of Harry, put some Truth Potion and Hair Dye Potion in their food and drinks. The whole day the Slytherins had lost a total of 200 points for always telling truth. That was the end of October and since then I had taken to hanging around all the other Houses. Most of the Houses welcomed me, especially the Ravenclaws. Luna had a bunch of fun telling about all these non-existent creatures her dad hunts and studies. I loved her imagination and yet her intelligence was amazing. I looked at our teachers and bowed my head.

"I've been hanging out in here since October because of all the tension in Slytherin." Harry squeezed my hand as we walked out the portrait hole.

"Professor, Connie is here because her own House has forced her to live in a closet at the end of the dorms and constantly make her cry for their entertainment. They also are snide and jinx her at regular intervals. Dumbledore gave her permission to be in the Gryffindor common room and so Hermione, Ron, or I tell her the password so she can come in and hide away from them. It's also why she always sits with a different House at meal times." I blushed horribly. Snape laid a hand on my shoulder and so I looked at him. His hair has gotten considerably less greasy these last few months and he looked more human and approachable. He was considerably kinder to Harry in public (Harry told me he considered Snape like an Uncle since he was little and the mean side was actually a show for the Death Eaters explaining the odd looks I caught in his eyes), since I've started hanging out with them. I even cheered for Gryffindor during the Quidditch games.

"Connie, why didn't you tell someone what was happening? It would have been dealt with immediately. You mean to tell us that you've been, for lack of a better word, tortured since you came here? Sweetie, that's unacceptable for your classmates. We will take care of it, and you can move back into your dorm." I looked up at him in fear. Last time I had tried to move back in, Michelle, Pansy, and Valery had actually attacked me physically. I couldn't fend them off and so they dragged me down to my room half-conscious and let me bleed and heal myself in there. Snape saw the fear in my eyes and then he looked at Harry in surprise. I turned to see Harry glaring at Snape, but not at him. He was remembering the same thing I was because I had sent Danny to Harry with the Slytherin password and "Help." He snuck in with Neville and they were able to smuggle me out of the Snake Pit, as they started calling it. My new nickname for the Slytherins was Mouse because they all were after me. All except Blaise Zabini, Colleen, and Derrick and they were the only Slytherins I associated with, though Rachael, a good friend of Colleen's and my other house mate, was sympathetic to me but her mother was in the Death Eater circle as a dedicated toy. She would love to be able to defy everyone but her mother would beat her for it and then she would be subjected to what her mother does willingly. The other three were also the only Slytherins who didn't like Voldemort and his ideals, which made them my only in-House allies. McGonagall and Snape looked at the fear in my eyes and the anger in Harry's. We had reached Dumbledore's office entrance but something told me they were coming in with us for the first few minutes. It was a Saturday so no one would miss us for terribly long.

"We'll deal with this upstairs. Klondike Bar." Snape and McGonagall led us up the stairs and right into the office. Dumbledore was smiling until he saw us and then he was worried.

"Oh dear, what's wrong Minerva and Severus?"

"Dumbledore, Do you know what's been going on with Connie and the Slytherins?" Snape was reining in his anger but we all felt and heard it. McGonagall stepped in there.

"Her House mates have been jinxing her, tormenting her, and even making her cry for their pleasure. Not to mention that they also kicked her out the dorm and into a measly closet, like a mouse or rodent. It's completely unacceptable and yet neither of us can think of a fitting punishment for a whole House of students. It's also the reason she has been at all the other House table during meals and why we just found her in the Gryffindor common room." Snape jumped in here, and he made me scared for my life.

"I suggest giving my whole House detention until the end of this year. I will also take 500 points from my House. We will personally move Connie back into her own dorm….." I whimpered in fear before I could contain it. I thought I was quiet but they heard and then Dumbledore was over near us, having also heard the low growl from Harry. He bent down to my level and his eyes captured mine.

"Connie, why are you so scared to go back to your dorm?" I slipped closer to Harry. Harry took the intuitive to tell them why.

"Last time she tried to move back in, the girls in the dorm physically attacked her and dragged her beaten body back to the closet and left her there to suffer and bleed. She was just conscious enough to send a bloody note to me with the Slytherin password on it and help. Danny was almost dragging me and Neville down there, even with my Invisibility Cloak on. We were able to get her out and to Hermione and Luna before her injuries killed her. We couldn't take her to the Infirmary because she nearly died as we made it to the third floor. I will never make the mistake of trying to have her move in with those damn vipers." Dumbledore looked completely flabbergasted and shocked. I suddenly felt his power and anger mix together and it was completely horrible.

"Harry, is this why I was asked to give her permission to all the Houses, along with yourself?"

"No sir, at the time I asked, it was just so that she could hang with us in the dorms and common room. Now, though, the pass has been a saving grace. We were all respecting her wishes when we didn't tell any of you." I watched Harry make eye contact with all the teachers.

"Today, though, when she said she only was in the Lion's den because of House tension I just snapped. I was abused for most of my life and I would never have anyone else suffer like that and I have done all I can while allowing her wishes to be granted. I'm sorry though Connie for breaking that trust today of all days." I turned and looked at Harry. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his neck because he was too tall. He looked at me in surprise.

"I will forever trust you Harry. I would have had to eventually suck up and tell someone before anything major happened again. I'm just glad you didn't do it behind my back like someone else would have done." Harry hugged me to him and I hugged him. I could not just stop trusting Harry.

"Minerva, Severus, we will all be alerting the other professors. Don't say anything Connie and Harry. They will be on the watch and will look after you both and your friends so that nothing happens again. Connie, remain in the closet but when you go there next, it'll be completely comfortable and I will allow one friend to be with you at all times. Is there anyone in the Slytherin House that you can trust to help keep you watched?"

"Blaise Zabini, Colleen Ferris and Derrick Hampton; they are the only ones in Slytherin who are nice to me and even to Harry, Hermione and Ron. They can help. Rachael Mitchell would but she's just barely hanging in there with her mother and such." Snape relaxed at that, while his eyes showed sympathy. He knew what her mother did all too well even though he said he had never divulged in the Death Eater specialty circle.

"I always knew those three were different and I know Rachael has her heart in the right place. I'll watch the common room as much as possible but, because of law, I can't watch the dorms. Connie, I hope you don't think badly of us for missing this."

"I could never think badly of anyone. Thank you for everything." Snape and McGonagall left and then Dumbledore turned to us.

"Nice to see you in love Harry. It's a nice change from your usually crabby attitude. Now I called you both here because I got an important memory for you both to see. I know that Harry has filled you in on everything Connie. This memory I need you both to see first-hand because I think Connie can help us fix it." Dumbledore dumped the memory into his Pensive and then let us go in first. I fell through the memory and into Snape's office, except there was no Snape there but a red-headed man who was eating candy pineapple. A green Conversation Hourglass sat on his desk. I looked sideways to the door to see a young man standing there and with a jolt I thought I had looked at a Harry.

"That's Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He does look like me at a glance doesn't he? Filthy bastard. This would be his fifth year probably. I've seen him in his seventh year and he looks slightly less human. That man is Horace Slughorn. He used to teach Potions then retired about two years before Snape came into play. Oh, hold on the memory is starting."

"Oh Tom, I didn't see you standing there. You should head off before you get into trouble for being out my boy."

"It's okay professor, I'm a prefect and can say I'm on patrol. I wanted to ask you something. I was researching a certain curse for Defense when I ran into a bit of magic that was only mentioned and not explained. I was wondering if you would elaborate for me."

"Sure dear boy, ask away." Slughorn looked at Tom in a very friendly way.

"Well, the word was……." The memory faded and I couldn't hear what Tom said but his lips formed the word. I kept trying to figure it out when Slughorn's voice boomed out all through the memory.

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't know anything! Now get out!" We were hurled out of the memory at that point.

"The memory's been tampered with. Slughorn doesn't want us to know what it is Tom asked about."

"No Horace, I think, is ashamed of what he revealed to Tom. I was going to bring him back to see if you could get it out of him but then I heard a little elemental witch was coming to Hogwarts and I thought maybe she would be willing to help us. Connie did you get what Tom asked Horace?" I kept mouthing it out. Hor-crutch, hor-clutz, Hor…

"He said Horcrux. Tom asked what a Horcrux is. If we go back in, I might be able to clear up the memory. The original is always underneath the fake." Dumbledore smiled and so we went back in. I summoned spirit (to preserve the original once I had it uncovered) and time (to peel away the tampering because they occurred in different times) and started peeling away the fake memory. It took me a couple of tries but I finally got it. As we watched the real memory, Harry let me lean on him because I was tired from using so much power in one session. We all listened as Horace Slughorn told Tom Riddle how to make a Horcrux and then heard Tom mention making seven. Once we were done with the memory, Dumbledore lifted us out of the memory.

"My theory is correct. Lord Voldemort made six Horcruxes. Harry remember the locket and ring from his family? I believe both are Horcruxes. Can you think of any others?" Harry thought while I sat down.

"The diary from my second year. A memory isn't strong enough to suck a life force."

"Correct. Keep going."

"You said he has a snake, Nagini? He seems to have a lot of control over her for a Parseltongue. She has to have a piece of his soul." I added. Dumbledore looked at me very happily.

"Good job Connie. Ten points for being a wonderful listener. Harry, your girlfriend is as knowledgeable as we are. Remember, Tom wanted to teach and the Founders were amazingly powerful." Both of us answered at the same time.

"The cup of Hufflepuff from that poor old lady!" We looked at each other and smiled.

"So, we have 5 Horcruxes. We have the diary (which is destroyed), the locket, the ring, the cup, and the snake. I believe that Voldemort was looking for an item of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to finish off his Horcruxes. We know he didn't get Gryffindor because the Sorting Hat is still here and the sword is right behind us. The only known relic of Rowena Ravenclaw is her diadem. So, we are missing one Horcrux but we will figure it out soon. Now, off to dinner with you two. I am searching for the Horcruxes during Christmas break. Harry, you have two choices: go to the Weasleys or go with Connie and her family. I am sure after the 25th, you both can switch houses. Goodnight you two." Harry helped me up out of the chair and then we left Dumbledore to get ready for dinner. Harry had his hand on waist as we walked to the Great Hall. We were in the second floor corridor when we heard laughter. We both looked up to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise walking up from dinner. Draco caught sight of us first and he stopped and glared.

"Well, isn't it Scar-head and the Inner-House whore. I heard you two finally hooked up. When can I expect a little Potter running around?" I felt tears burn behind my eyes. I was tired and wasn't in the mood to be picked on now.

"Fuck off Malfoy or I'll blast your sneering face off." Harry pulled his wand into his left hand. I knew Harry could use both hands but I wasn't going to let him get hurt. My wand was in Harry's holster as well and since his arm was around my waist, I could get it to hide my powers.

"Let's see you try Potter, Sectumsempra!" We couldn't move fast enough and so we both got hit with the curse. Harry's chest exploded in blood. My arm was the only thing hit and so I healed Harry as fast as I could.

"Come on Time and Spirit help me again." I felt a nudge behind my heart and then I was filled with Harry's mother's spirit. She healed her son and then left me. I used time to get rid of the scars and then Harry was sitting up and pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Potter, you need your whore to save you? Pathetic." Another curse shot at us and I rolled away as Harry yelled the Shield Charm.

"Connie come on. Fight them please or at least put a shield up. I don't like seeing you hurt." Blaise was helping me up, the thugs concentration on Harry. I looked up to see he was worried and trying to stay out of site and mind as he hid near the shadow of a suit of armor. His hand was on my cut arm and so he pulled away with blood on his hand.

"Connie, you're losing a lot of blood. You need to heal yourself."

"Harry is still fighting though, I can't use my energy in case he needs it."

"Then hold still." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at my arm. I felt a searing pain and then it was gone. I looked to see the cut was gone but a scar remained. I thanked him and then looked to Harry fighting off Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. I ran into the fight, using fire to make a shield around me, trying to remember if I had fire potion. When I stopped in front of Harry, the swirling flames around us were absorbing curses.

"Connie, what are you doing? You'll get tired quickly. Those potions drain your magic." Harry came up behind me and held me up as I focused on keeping the fire strong. His statement about the potions protected my secret.

"I won't see you hurt." I saw Draco sneer and then he ran off. Crabbe and Goyle followed. Once they were well out of sight, I dropped my shield and nearly collapsed against Harry. I was exhausted from using so much energy today. Between fixing the memory, healing Harry, and holding a shield that strong for longer than a couple seconds had nearly drained me.

"Connie, are you okay?" Blaise came up to us from his corner and checked my pulse.

"I'm fine just tired. Harry I don't think I'll make it through dinner."

"It's fine. I'll tell Hermione and Ron to bring you something while you rest in the common room. Blaise you are welcome to come with us."

"To the Gryffindor common room? Are you insane? Your House will eat me alive and I need to be in place to give you information!" Blaise looked, not so much scared, as appalled.

"You'll be fine. All Connie has to do is say you are with her and they'll leave you alone for the most part and you can lie and say you were infiltrating the Golden Trio. I know Fred and George are here though so watch out for them. Come on." Harry lifted me up into his arms and then walked the opposite direction to the Gryffindor Tower. I laughed softly.

"What's going through that adorable head of yours that is making you laugh in this situation?"

"Will you eventually carry me like this without being injured or tired?" Harry chuckled and so did Blaise.

"Maybe he will, ma fille, but for now enjoy the ride." I smiled as Blaise called me his sister. Harry smiled too and before I knew it, we were entering the common room.

"Wow, you guys like it warm and comfortable. The Slytherin common room looks like an expensive prison cell compared to here." Harry set me on the couch by the fire. He kissed my head as I felt my eyes drop close.

"I've been to your common room a couple times over the years, especially recently. I always thought it looked like Voldemort's study." I didn't hear anything after that because I fell asleep.

AN: I've been asked what the general plot is and if Harry and Connie get together. This chapter answers the together part. The plot is more of I'm mixing up Deathly Hallows. They are all in the seventh year and there isn't rape or anything degrading like that. I believe that answers the questions I've been asked. There will be a point though, later that will prevent me from posting because as I already have the story completed, I'm revising as I post. Please bear with me as it gets near the end in later chapters because they will come more slowly. Thank you. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Twins and a Small World

"She's exhausted. I don't want to move her. I can sleep in the chair and watch her or Blaise can. Please McGonagall, make this exception? It's bad enough she helped Dumbledore and I with her powers, then turned around to heal me so I didn't die and then protected us with the strongest shield I have ever seen. I don't want her down there tonight at least." I didn't move as Harry argued with McGonagall.

"Fine Potter. Go get your girlfriend a blanket, pillow, and she can stay here tonight. The three Snakes have been taken care of and Blaise, you should head back to your dorm. Granger and Weasley will be here soon with food for you two. The twins are coming up soon too so you better be ready for them."

"Thank you Professor." I heard Harry run up the stairs. I groaned as a cold wind made me shiver.

"Shhhh, Connie, it's okay. Harry went to get you a blanket and pillow. Do you want me to get you some pajamas?" I opened my eyes to see where McGonagall was. She was kneeling in front of me.

"Yes please. I appreciate you letting me stay here. This feels more like home then Slytherin." A smile graced my teacher's lips and it made her look younger.

"I try sweetheart. Now, you get comfortable. Dobby can you get Connie a nightgown from her trunk?" I heard a pop and then another as Dobby returned.

"Here you go Miss Connie." I sat up and took the gown from Dobby. McGonagall got up and left. I waited for Dobby to disappear and then I started to undress. I stripped down to my undergarments and shivered as the cold air hit my skin. I slipped my gown on and then sighed. Dobby had grabbed the gown made of fleece and it was extremely warm. It was short but my body started to warm up immediately. I sat back down and as I did, Harry came down the stairs. He had two pillows with him and two blankets. He sat by me and I cuddled into his side. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his warm skin giving off a heat that kept the cold from my exposed skin. He had on pajama pants that had little Snitches on them. Harry moved me into his lap with his arms around me, holding me close and surrounding with his heat.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm still tired. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only an hour or so. It's only eight so if you want go back to sleep you may." I turned my head and kissed the side of his jaw.

"No thanks. I want to actually spend time with you."

"I'm glad you do because I would love to spend as much time as I possibly can with you." He looked down and then he was kissing me gently. I moved up and leveled myself with him. His hands wrapped back around me, pulling my body flush with his. I cupped his face in my hands. Kissing Harry was going to become my addiction. It was just so good. He smelled and tasted amazing. As our kiss was getting more demanding, the portrait slammed open and I jumped. Harry buried his head in my neck and laughed. I was recovering from a heart attack as my boyfriend laughed at me. I went to turn around when I heard Harry hiss and groan. I looked between us to see I had straddled him and when I twisted, my knee had landed on his, uh, privates.

"Oh my, Harry I'm so sorry."

"Ah Harry, my dear boy, I love the show you are giving us. Ron, you'll catch flies with that mouth." I heard loud voices and turned to see two people who were identical red-headed twins. They looked like Ron's brothers.

"Connie, please move your knee. I want to have children later on in life please." I turned back to face Harry and moved my knee. Someone laughed behind us and I guessed it was the other twin.

"Harry, I love the position you're in. Hey Fred, who do you think the pretty girl is? I don't remember her from our years do you?"

"No I don't George. Now, Potter, show us what your lady looks like. Turn her around." Harry flipped me so I was sitting in his lap instead of on it. I finally saw the twins in full view and the only difference I found was their magical signatures that surrounded all wizards and those of us with special abilities could see them around their body but even those were only a shade or two different.

"Hi I'm Connie Soleil. I transferred from the French Magic Academy in Lyons, France. Are you two related to Ron by any chance?" They nodded in agreement and then walked over to us. They each plopped down on either side of Harry and I.

"So, cutie, you from France? Do you know a Fleur Delacour?"

"I do! Her sister and I went to camp together. She is marrying a William Weasley……..oh my, he's your oldest brother isn't he?" They nodded and I felt more at home with them. Bill was a nice enough guy and was really interesting.

"Wow, what a small world. So were you two in Gryffindor or another House?" The twins looked confused about my question.

"Why? Aren't you from Gryffindor?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm from Slytherin but….." The twins looked completely shocked.

"She's from.....

Slytherin." They finished together. I blushed and tried to sit back into Harry but with no such luck. I was stuck in their gazes.

"Wow. A lot has changed since we left three years ago. Did Slytherin undergo a psychological make-over or something?"

"No. Long story short, the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin because he wanted her to change their attitudes. This little peanut though, can't even cast a simple Flippendo at a stuffed cat." Harry kissed my neck and I giggled as his breath tickled me.

"Wow. A mouse living with Snakes but hanging with Lions. You are in the wrong circles my dear. Welcome to the family." They both hugged me, though they ended up hugging Harry too.

"Okay you two, she needs to eat before you start experimenting on her." Hermione walked over with Ron. They both had a plate of food with them. Hermione had mine and Ron had Harry's.

"Well, we will leave you two lovebirds alone. Hermione, Ron, nice seeing you two again. We are leaving Monday night and then we will see you at Christmas. Connie, hope to see you there."

"Bye Fred and George." They left grandly, even though they both only walked through the portrait.

"Well, here you two go. I'm going to bed and so is Ron. We will see you two in the morning night." Hermione kissed my cheek and hugged us both. Ron messed up my hair and then pounded fists with Harry.

"Well, eat you. You need your strength more than I do." I grabbed some potatoes and started eating. Hermione knew just what to get me. She got me potatoes, green beans, and a soy fillet, a special request that I'm sure either Dobby or Winky filled. I don't like to eat meat and stuff because I always think of how they kill the animals and I'm connected to the Earth element. Harry was chewing on his meat pie and beets. Once we were done, we both laid down on the couch and Harry tucked us in. He kissed me on the lips one last time before we fell asleep.

AN: This is just a small fill chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner but Chemistry is picking up and I take the SAT the 1st. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for those who added my story to the Alert list and commented. Flames and polite criticism is always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Life and Slytherins

The next morning was chaotic to say the least. Coeur had gotten into the Gryffindor common room and woke me and Harry up by jumping on us. He ended up scratching Harry's chest because of it. Then, Fred and George had taken a picture of us while sleeping in a very compromising position. As I am getting up from sleeping on Harry, McGonagall walks in while I'm straddling his waist and stretching. She had some of my clothes and my bathroom bag in her hands.

"Well, Potter and Soleil, it seems you were comfortable last night. Connie, here are your clothes and bathroom supplies. Hermione or Ginny will show you how to get to the girls' bathroom. See you all at breakfast." She set my supplies down and then left. Harry burst out laughing and that made me laugh.

"Morning beautiful. I must say waking up with you on me is quite pleasant."

"Good morning mate. How was…well, I see you enjoyed yourself last night." Ron had walked down with Hermione. Ron was eyeing Harry's scratched chest then looked at us smiling. They were both dressed for the day. Today was a Hogsmeade trip and so we were all going shopping. I got off Harry and grabbed my clothes to follow Hermione up the girls' steps and into their bathroom. I got in and showered and did my thing.

"Hey Connie, what do you think we'll do today? I want to hit up the new bookstore." Hermione was sitting on a bench in here and talking to me.

"I'll go with you. I heard Luna and Pavarti both mention a new clothing store there too. Do you want to hit that with me?"

"Sure, now that I think on it, I do need a new pair of jeans and a couple tops. Being friends with Harry you tend to ruin shirts with blood and dirt and rips." I giggled.

"Yeah, I've heard you also have gone through quite a few uniforms as well. I think you can say your wardrobe takes a beating."

"I never thought about it that way. Maybe we can tease the boys about it. Can I tell you something secret Connie?" I held up a finger to wait a second as I put my ripped jeans and tank on.

"Go ahead Hermione."

"Well, I think I like Ron. You know, like you and Harry like." I pulled on my crop-sweater and then started doing my hair.

"Well, I think you need to take the first move. Ron is a good man but he's a little…uh."

"Slow and thick-headed. I know. I just have to be patient with him." I nodded and then finished up by brushing my teeth and putting my favorite butterfly clip in. Hermione and I left the bathroom and met up with the boys downstairs. Harry took my hand and we all took leave for breakfast. When we reached the Entrance Hall, I led Harry towards the dungeons.

"Connie, where are we going?" He noticed we were heading towards the Slytherin entrance.

"I need my jacket for Hogsmeade. Do you want to come with me?" Harry nodded his head and so I gave the password. When we walked in, Snape was there reading the paper. He looked up and a small smile graced his lips.

"Connie, nice to see you down here. Potter, have a nice day today." He watched us go down the corridor to my room. As we entered, I was flabbergasted. The room was done in purple, blue, and brown and it looked amazing. Dumbledore must have magically expanded it and then my furniture was all new and there was a fireplace and couch there as well.

"Harry, Dumbledore out did himself. This is amazing." Harry agreed and then pushed me gently to the wardrobe.

"Grab your jacket sweetheart. We don't want the others to worry." I grabbed my jacket and then headed back out to the common room. Before we left the hallway we heard Snape talking to someone.

"Draco, would you please allow me to help you? I made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother to protect you and I can't do that if you get into fights and nearly kill yourself while pissing Potter off."

"I don't need protection! I rather you die then let you help me. It's my job to find his ultimate weakness and I'll do it. Now let me go back to the dorms. I need my jacket for Hogsmeade." I heard Draco heading to the hallway across from us that led to the boys' dorms. Harry and I hid back in the shadows as we watched Draco move down to his dorm. Once he entered, we ran out to the common room. Snape was standing there, flustered and worried.

"Draco has a mission from Voldemort that is completely out of his league. His mother came to me and had me promise to protect him. He's going to get himself and I killed at this rate. Well, you two go up and eat breakfast. Filch hates stragglers." Snape ushered us out of the common room quickly. We ran upstairs to the Great Hall and met Hermione and Ron, who had toast and bacon for us in their hands.

"Breakfast ended you guys. We saved you some food though. What took you so long?"

"We were coming out of the hall and heard Draco and Snape arguing. We had to wait for Draco to go to his dorm before we could leave. That, and my room is amazing!" I described my room to them as we left the castle and moved down the path to the gates. When we reached the gates, Mr. Filch was scanning a bunch of 5th years for objects.

"You would think he would just let us go out. If anyone is taking something Dark out of the castle, it's a good thing." I agreed with Ron on that one. We finally got our chance to be searched for Dark objects when the Sensor picked up on something in my pocket. I was completely confused. The only thing in my pocket was my cell phone.

"Ah, so our new student has something against the rules on her. Hand it over missy."

"It's not Dark. It's just my cell phone so I can contact my parents when I'm in school or Danny is hunting." I pulled out my cell phone to show him. Maman had gotten it for me before I came here. Filch ran the Sensor over it and it didn't go off. He went back to my pocket and it went off.

"What else you got in there?" I was confused too. I had nothing else in my pocket.

"I don't know." I reached in and my gloved hand brushed something. I pulled it out and it was a creepy looking necklace. I could hear spirits in it whispering and I was entranced.

"Connie, put that down! Connie!" I heard someone yelling at me to release it but the voices were telling me to touch it. I wanted to so bad, but not with the glove on my hand. I watched as the necklace was torn from my grasp and it hit the ground.

"Connie snap out of it! Come on, I need to get her away from it." I felt arms wrap around me and then they dragged me away from the necklace. As we got farther away, I started to regain my normal thoughts.

"Harry, I'm fine now. I'm far enough away. I can't hear them anymore."

"Hear who?"

"The spirits in the necklace, they were telling me touch the necklace with my skin. It's cursed Harry. It's scarily powerful, Dark magic that hasn't been reversed and is probably extremely old. Who was yelling at me to drop it?"

"I was my dear." I turned to see Dumbledore with a brown bag in his hand.

"Dumbledore, I'm so sorry. I don't have much experience with fighting off evil Spirits. I was entranced by them. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Connie. I'm just glad Harry got you away from the necklace. Thank you Harry."

"Professor, we both know Connie can't even defend herself if it involves hurting someone. She in no way put that necklace in there. She would never have gotten past touching it without harming herself."

"I know Harry. Why don't you go on to Hogsmeade? I'll take care of this fiasco." Harry put an arm on my shoulders and we walked back to the others. Snape had replaced Filch and he looked relieved when I came into view.

"Are you two okay? I saw the whole thing. Connie, I already put a password charm on your room. You just have to tap it with your wand and say the password you want. I'll see you four tonight at dinner." Snape pushed us through the gate and then we headed back down to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron acted normal, which I was grateful for. I was a little shaken with how little control I still had over some of my powers.

"Connie, ready to hit up those stores?"

"Of course Hermione." As we shopped, I cheered up significantly. I picked out some shirts and jeans at the new clothes store, The Cotton Gin. Hermione helped me drag the boys into the bookstore, a wizard Borders. I loved the array of Muggle novels and wizard books. I grabbed a couple novels for pleasure reading. I even got Harry to get the first few books in a series called Dark Hunters. We all left the shop starving, it was a bit after lunch, and so we went to the Three Broomsticks. Ron ordered our drinks while Harry went to Madam Rosemerta and put in for two appetizer platters.

"Our food will be here in a second. Hang on Ron, I'll help!" Harry grabbed two drinks and brought them back.

"Let's see a butter beer with ginger, that's Hermione. This is a fruity red drink, Connie this is yours." Harry handed me my drink. It was a fruity wine mixed with pineapple juice and topped with a hint of mint.

"Hey, Connie, can I try that? It looks good." I handed my drink to Hermione just as our food came out. Harry took the platters as I got my drink back.

"Wow, what's that called?"

"It's called Tropical Elegance. I don't usually drink, but this will be plenty for me. My cousin, Robert, wanted to see if I could hold my own so he kept giving me these drinks. I only got through three before I passed out. Maman was so mad at him and my hang-over was horrible."

"Wow, three of those? You really can't hold your alcohol, can you?" Ron seemed amazed and laughed.

"Well, at least we know not to give you any alcohol. Harry, mark this down for later on." I laughed as Harry hit Ron in the arm. We ate and talked, and when it came to refills, I went with apple juice.

"How do you get juice from an apple?"

"The same way you get juice from a pumpkin Ron. It's just a different main ingredient." The others were on their third butter beers. Once the food was gone, we headed back up, laughing and giggling all the way. I was dancing because it started to snow. Harry held my hand twirled me when I asked. Everything just seemed so much better and prettier and Harry looked cute with his cheeks red and his eyes blazing…..

"Hey Harry, wanna race to the gates?" Ron came up to Harry's side and was nudging him to race.

"You are so on Weasley. Hermione count down."

"Three two one, race!" Harry and Ron sprinted off. I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along until she was running with me. We were behind the boys and were watching them race. We were having so much fun. I was watching Harry when I saw the snow pile ahead of him.

"Harry watch out!" He turned and then tripped over the pile of snow. He went flying and before he hit the ground, I sent some wind his way and caught him.

"Wow, this is disconcerting. Connie let me down please!" I let him down gently and was laughing at him.

"I said watch out silly. Not turn and trip."

"Yeah, well, because of that Ron won. The gates are right there." He pouted at me and I kissed his cheek.

"I think you'll be fine. Your girlfriend will kiss you and make you feel better." He smiled and then captured my lips with his.

"I think I need to make you slightly drunk more often." He kissed me again and then started tickling my sides.

"Harry, not fair!" I was laughing horribly. When he stopped, I lost balanced and fell backwards. I landed on my butt and he laughed while helping me up. I thought I would never do this but I picked him up with the wind and carried him upside down into the grounds.

"Connie, please let me down! This is so weird."

"No, silly, you laughed at me so this is your punishment. You silly goose." He pouted and then I heard more laughter. Hermione and Ron were watching the whole time and were on the snowy ground laughing.

"Bloody hell Harry, you look like you've been told you couldn't have Christmas. You should see the look on your face." Ron was rolling with laughter.

"Connie, please let me down so I can pummel him." I turned and saw Harry's face going red. I turned him upright and put him on his feet.

"Oh shit, blood rush." Harry gripped his head, as he was unsteady on his feet. When he got his balance, he picked up some snow and threw it at Ron.

"Snow ball fight!" Therefore, for two hours, we had a snow fight. I finally got the hang of throwing snow at people. Harry had to assure me it didn't hurt and it wasn't violent.

"Duck Connie!" I bent down as a snowball flew over me and then hit Hermione. I giggled as it hit her hip. Her hair looked horrible and probably so did mine. Harry's and Ron's were wet and sticking to their heads.

"I surrender. I'm getting cold and hungry, come on and let's go inside." Ron shook his head to get some snow out of it and ended up getting Harry wet.

"Hey, beat it. Come on Connie, let's go in and relax." Harry helped me up and then he threw me over his shoulder and gently hit my butt.

"Harry! Put me down this instant!" I was laughing and slightly yelling at him.

"Nope, this is payback." I huffed and then as he went to take a step, I lifted us both in the air. Harry looked down and saw he was floating along.

"This is really weird. I know I won't fall but it's like I will." Hermione came up underneath us with Ron and smiled.

"Connie, can you do us as well?" I figured I could. I lifted them up as well and then merged the two.

"Wow, this is amazing! It's better than flying. How fast can we go?"

"Hold on Ron." I felt a breeze pushing us and so I used it to make us go faster. The breeze coming at us let me use less energy.

"Wohoo! This is so much fun!" Harry was having a blast with Ron. Hermione took a step back to look me in the eye. She looked ill.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yeah, it's just in about three seconds we will hit the front doors."

"No we won't." I let the wind push ahead of us and the doors moved open. I could hear them and then we were inside. I stopped us, a little abruptly and set everyone down on their feet.

"Man, we have got to do that again. I smell dinner." Ron was already heading to the Great Hall. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:30.

"He always thinks about food. Harry, put your girl down and let's go eat." Harry finally put me down and then kissed me chastely.

"Thank you for the lift my dear lady."

"Thank you for the free ride cutie." I grabbed his hand we went into the Great Hall. As we sat and ate, I felt something evil come up behind me. I've noticed over the months the vibes I get from those with the Dark Mark. Snape had a slight one but his was hidden under his spirit. I turned around and felt the blood leave my face.

"Connie, what's wrong?" Harry turned to look behind us and saw Malfoy standing there.

"Bug off Malfoy. You aren't wanted over here."

"I just came to talk to my house mate Potter. Slytherin asked if we could throw a ball in December. Dumbledore agreed and so I wanted to know if Connie would decorate for us?" I felt surprised.

"I'll decorate Draco. Who else is helping?" Harry looked appalled I would agree. It was just a harmless ball decorating committee.

"Pansy, Blaise, McNair, Colleen, and Derrick are also decorating." I felt Harry relax. Most of the decorating party was people who were nice to me and I liked.

"Okay, when's the first meeting?"

"Tonight actually. They already headed off to use the Potions storeroom. It had the most wall space for drawings and such. It's the door three down from the classroom. Smell you later Pothead and Weasel." Draco left the Great Hall after that. I turned back around and finished off my salad before I got up and left to go to the meeting. Harry want to come but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"I'll go with her. Besides, I know Colleen and she would want to hear the idea I have for this ball." I kissed Harry's cheek and then we left. As we walked down to the dungeons, I pulled my wand out and dried myself off while fixing my hair. Hermione copied me and soon we were dry and looked normal when we reached the door. As it opened, a green gas exploded into our faces and we coughed.

"I know what this is. We have to go before we are knocked out. Come on Hermione." She grabbed my hand and had her shirt over her mouth and nose. I did too but I was already feeling light-headed. Hermione's eyes were drooping as well and we only made it a couple yards before we fell down and both passed out.

AN: Sorry for the break but this is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it and I promise I won't leave the cliff hanger for long. The next update will be as soon as it's edited. =)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Spirit and Flowers

HPOV

Something was going on here. Hermione and Connie had just left a couple minutes ago when Derrick and Colleen came running up to our table.

"Where is Connie?"

"She left to go to your decorating meeting. What's going on?"

"One, we are having a ball and two, the decorating meeting is Tuesday night in here. Who went with her?"

"Hermione did. Let's go."

"Draco set her up. The room he sent them to is filled with Knock-out Gas. One whiff and even a dragon will go down in a matter of minutes. I don't know what he's planning but we got to hurry." We ran down the hall and passed the Potions room, when we smelled something funky.

"Shit, they already opened it. Bubblio!" I muttered the charm and a bubble covered my face. Colleen, Derrick and Ron did as well and we continued running. We reached the door Draco told Connie and when I tried to open it, it was locked.

"Alohamora!" The lock remained just that, locked. I had a bad feeling about this and the fear for Hermione and Connie was mounting. Ever since I had met Connie, she had stolen something in my heart. I could feel my magic searching for her elemental aura. It was in the room but a charm held the door closed.

"Damn it. Colleen can you do something? I know you are a twister." Colleen nodded. She had never hid her power like Connie had. A twister, or breaker, could manipulate magic around them and make it to what they want it to be. Dumbledore and Voldemort could do something similar.

"Stand back." I watched as she touched the door and it glowed blue. I wanted Connie back in my sight and my arms. She seemed to be safe when she was with us. As Colleen worked the magic, a scream pierced our ears. I had heard Hermione scream before and it wasn't hers.

"Connie! Hold on we're coming. Colleen, hurry please."

"I'm trying. I'm not a deflector. Got it!" She swung the door open and we entered. The sight before me was horrible.

CPOV

I screamed. All I could hear were dead people screaming and begging for mercy. The sounds were overwhelming and I could barely concentrate on anything around me.

"Connie! Incendio!" I heard Harry's voice break the spell over me. I looked down to see I was tied up with another cursed object right in front of me burning and Hermione was fine. I couldn't see because of the fire and then a bit of flame burned in my direction. I pulled it closer and it burnt the ropes holding me. I rubbed my wrists and then untied my legs. I crawled to Hermione and undid her binds.

"Thanks Connie. Harry, we are over here." I saw a figure move towards us but it was Draco who emerged. I stood up with Hermione and she pointed her wand at him. I took mine out but left it at my side.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Hermione deflected the curse. I watched as Draco withdrew something from his cloak and then threw it at us. I accidently caught it and realized briefly it was a chain when I was in that torturing scene again. The chain wrapped around my arm and bombarded me with spirits yelling at me in pain and anger. My body burned with their pain and it was horrible. I couldn't get the chain off, and even if I could focus enough to get it off, I couldn't fight through this pain. I fell to my knees as they gave out.

"Harry! Hurry! Stupefy!" I barely heard Hermione yell out.

"Connie! Colleen we need you. It's another cursed object and this time it has her!" I felt arms hold me to a warm body but the pain was so bad I couldn't register who was holding me or if they were contributing to the pain.

"Please help. I can't stand them yelling anymore. It hurts." My arm was pulled away from me but it felt more like it was being ripped from my body.

"NO! Please stop hurting me!" I was crying now. I just wanted it to stop.

"Harry, I got it off but she is cursed. Get her out of here. Now! The others and I will take care of this mess. Go!" I guessed Harry picked me up and carried me but all I could feel and register was pain. It was now consuming me. My insides were being ripped and eaten from my body. My brain felt like a million little bugs were crawling through it and tunneling.

HPOV

Connie was crying, squirming, and writhing in pain and she kept mumbling for someone to stop all the pain and let her go. I was going to kill Draco for this. That damn chain was probably soaked in blood and cursed spirits.

"Please, just kill me now." I felt my own tears burn behind my eyes. Whatever she was going through was bad enough to want her to die. I finally reached Dumbledore's office and ran past the gargoyle because he opened immediately. I kicked the door open and Dumbledore looked at me concerned for the intrusion until he laid eyes on Connie. I, myself had a few burns and scrapes but she needed attention.

"Help her please. Draco put a cursed chain on her arm and now I don't know what's happening. She keeps screaming for the pain to stop and just before we came up she asked to die." Dumbledore ran over and took her from me. I watched as he cleared his desk with a quick sweep and then he was performing spells on her. Connie slowly started to regain her color and her thrashing slowed down until she was completely still. I panicked but then she was breathing. Dumbledore kept going at it and then I watched as black wisps of smoke emerged from her body. I was completely disgusted with how many were coming out of her body. She opened her eyes and they were bright green, just like mine.

"Dumbledore, while I'm here you can take out more than one at a time. Her spirit is resting from the overload. Harry, come here." I walked over to Connie's body. The eyes I saw were my own and so I knew who had come to her rescue. Connie's eyes were normally a bright blue that looked like the ocean with stars in it. My mother grabbed my hand.

"Sweetheart, you better not let yourself lose her. She is the best thing for you and you are the same for her. Your father wanted to come but being in a girl's body would be a little disconcerting because of the vocal changes. Just know that we are here when you need us and that even though Connie hasn't summoned us yet doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She's just waiting until the right time for you to see us both and for it to be special. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mum. Thank you for helping Connie."

"No problem. She suffered enough as it is."

"What did she suffer Lily?" Dumbledore was done pulling spirits from her body and was sitting in his chair. My mother sat up and I realized that the green eyes looked pretty cute with the light brown hair that Connie had. Her features were all soft and kind while her hair was slightly curly. The lithe body and soft, delicate and peach skin made my angel look perfect.

"All those spirits were tortured in some form or another. She suffered all their pain until death. You saw how many spirits you dragged out, that was only a very small percentage that was in that chain. She's lucky Colleen got it off so fast or who knows if she would still be alive right now. Harry, have Dumbledore heal you quickly, you look like you're from the sixties." I smiled at my mother and then Dumbledore chuckled a little.

"Lily, forever the maternal sort. Hold still Harry." Dumbledore did a quick healing charm and I was all dandy. I watched as my mother moved around in Connie's body. Even with my mother's spirit, Connie still had that graceful little bounce in her step and walked as if she was dancing.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Connie's dorm and let her fall asleep. Harry, lead me down there please. What's the password?"

"Troubled Time. I picked the password this time. When you get down there, Lily, set the password for Butterfly. She can then change it if she wants to." Dumbledore led us out of the office and then closed the door as he followed us down to the Slytherin common room. My mum and I talked about everything we could and then she was telling me how my father had actually proposed while they were in the air while he was teaching her Quidditch.

"It was amazing and then when I hugged him, he forgot we were on brooms and we nearly fell to our deaths. It was a good thing we were only two feet above the ground. It was the thought that counted and then a month later we were married and then nine months later you came along. Oh where are we?"

"Lily, this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Troubled Time." I watched the wall fall apart and then my mum's gasp of shock.

"Wow, it looks like a rich prison." I laughed.

"That's what we all say. Here follow me to her room." I led my mum to the door that was Connie's. My mother took out Connie's wand and tapped the door, saying Butterfly.

"Wow the room is amazing. Dumbledore, I couldn't have done better myself."

"I only did some of it. Severus did the rest. Now, Harry, we will leave your mother to change into night clothes and have her summon us back in." My mum shuffled us out faster than we were moving and closed the door. I stood there with Dumbledore, wondering how I had gotten into the Slytherin common room so many times without being caught.

"Hey, Dumbledore, how much luck can follow a person?"

"As much as it deems it wants to give. You don't get in here because you are extremely lucky. You are the heir of Gryffindor and so the common rooms will bend to your will as much as they possibly can. The castle is alive and honors its heirs very much. Ah, your mother is finished." He opened the door and my mum was reading a book.

"Always the scholar Lily. Pray tell me what you are reading though?"

"It's a Muggle book. It's about a young man and how he is gay and what his life is like, living in a world of anger and hatred because he doesn't like women. It's quite interesting actually. Well, I'll leave Connie for the time being and sweetheart, I'm always with you in your heart. Tell Sirius and Remus we said hi." With that, my mum tucked herself into bed and then I saw her green eyes turn back to blue before they shut and Connie was asleep. I pulled up a chair and sat by her bed. Dumbledore would have to get one of the trio to look after her because I couldn't wonder in here without being hexed to oblivion. I was an outstanding dueler, according to Sirius and Remus, but I couldn't fight off a whole House of people.

"Professor, you will have to get Blaise, Colleen, or Derrick to watch her. I'll stay until you come back."

"Harry, I'm going to let you stay with her. I moved a few clothes for you into the bottom drawer over there. I figured you are trustworthy enough to sleep in here with her. See you tomorrow at breakfast." Dumbledore left and then I kissed Connie's head gently before I went to change. There was a new bathroom connected to this room near the fireplace. I went in and changed there, leaving the door cracked so I could see her. She looked so peaceful compared to a couple hours ago. I came back in and then the door opened to reveal Coeur striding in with Hedwig and Danny on his back.

"Hey girl, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Coeur, Danny, she's alright now. She's asleep." Hedwig went to Connie and sniffed her out. She must have liked what she found because Hedwig sat on the headboard and went to sleep. Danny flew to Hedwig and slept right next to her. Looks like I wasn't the only one falling in love around here. Coeur plopped down on the floor and set his head facing the door that had closed. I got into the bed with Connie and when I settled in, she turned and her hand gripped the shirt I had put on this time. I put my arm over her and fell asleep like this, with the woman I was falling madly in love with.

AN: The story behind this is Connie is vulnerable to the darker spirits. Draco's mission is to demoralize Harry and find his weaknesses. Draco is going to be doing just that. I found reading this story over I don't ever mention the mission except when Snape confronts him. I hope that this makes more sense now. Hermione was just an extra.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Morning After

CPOV

I woke up to a warm body next to me. The scent that came from whoever it was, was warm and masculine. It made my body tingle all over. I opened my eyes lazily to see Harry sleeping peacefully. He was gorgeous. The lighting in here was fire light and it made his hair even darker with red highlights I had noticed appear in the sun. He had a little stubble forming on his face that made him look more male and completely irresistible. His arm kept me pinned to his body and my own hand was clutching his shirt. I felt completely better after last night's ordeal. I didn't remember anything after entering Dumbledore's office. My spirit and my body felt complete. I heard Coeur whine and I realized it was Monday. We had school today. I sat up a little and Harry pulled his arm tighter, bringing me back down.

"Harry, love, it's time to get up. Come on, we have class today." I kissed his lips gently and he surprised me by responding fully and pushing me back into the bed on my back. His legs had mine pinned down and his hands held my wrists above my head.

"I think I like waking up like this. We have to do this more often. Waking up to the most beautiful woman in my world kissing me is definitely something I can get used to." I laughed and then kissed him again.

"We have to get up and dressed and go to breakfast. Hermione was hurt too remember? Don't you want to see your friend?"

"Yes, but I don't want to leave this room. I just want to kiss you all over for the rest of my life."

"Well, you can later. We have a couple weeks left until Christmas break. We will leave, go to my house, leave Christmas day to see the Weasleys and hang out and then come back to school from there." Harry laughed and then got off me. He was wearing a shirt and shorts, simple but with his hair tousled more than normal from sleep and his stubble, it made him look like one of those male models on the covers of books.

"Hey, I'm going to go use the bathroom and change in there. Call when you're done in here." Harry went to the bottom drawer and pulled out a uniform before leaving for the bathroom. I saw my deodorant, brush, and make-up on the dresser along with my lotion and perfume. I smiled and then started to get ready. When I was done, I knocked on the door and Harry said come on in. I walked in and saw him in his untucked, button-down shirt and tie not quite done. He seemed to be debating on putting on the sweater vest or leaving it off.

"I would put it on so you don't get cold. It is winter now sweetie." He smiled and then slipped it on. He left his shirt untucked and then fixed his tie. I went over and fixed his hair to a more natural look.

"It doesn't lie flat, trust me. I've tried."

"I don't want it lying down. I'm making it look more natural instead of 'I just rolled out of bed'." He shook his head smiled at me. I brushed my teeth and then we left, grabbing our school robes on the way out. I locked my door, even though it needed a password, and we headed down the hall, hand-in-hand.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing down here?" Oh no.

"Pansy, what a surprise, I would have thought you would be up and stuffing your face with Crabbe and Goyle. Or did they kick you out for eating too much already?" Harry was making her turn as red as a tomato.

"You are a filthy Gryffindor. Why are you down here in the _Slytherin_ common room?"

"I came to walk my girlfriend to breakfast pig face. Dumbledore gave me permission considering he now knows about the past couple of months. I wouldn't screw with me being down here Parkinson. Smell yah later, unfortunately." Harry led me away from Pansy and out the common room. The Slytherins who were wondering out of their dorms saw Harry and me and I heard angry outbursts. When the wall closed, we ran for it. Once we were in the Entrance Hall, Harry burst out laughing. I looked at him in confusion.

"Pansy's face when she heard I had permission to be in the common room was priceless. I'm sorry but I love ruffling her over-sized feathers. Come on, I want to see if Hermione is down yet." We entered the Great Hall and saw Hermione with Ron, Neville, Ginny, Colleen, Derrick and Blaise at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. We went there and Harry hugged Hermione as he saw she was fine.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you are okay. I'm sorry I didn't take you with us but well, I can't explain it without sounding completely stupid." Hermione laughed and hugged him back before letting go.

"I know Harry. I was only spooked and a little bruised. Connie was on verge of death, I know that you had to save her. I would have killed you if you had taken time to get me as well. Besides, Ron and Neville got me out while Colleen and Derrick took on Draco. Come on sit! You two look like you haven't eaten since the dawn of time." I sat next to Harry who sat by Hermione. We ate breakfast in silence and soon after, our professors came through with this week's schedules.

"Ah, Potter, here you go. Granger, Longbottom, Weasley, and Weasley here you are." McGonagall left after that to cover the other Gryffindors at the assigned table. Flitwick gave Luna hers and then Snape came by for the rest of us.

"Ferris, Hampton, Zabini and Soleil, here are your schedules. No Potion incidents this week please Potter and Soleil. I already have to replace half my stock from last night's incident. Try and stay out of trouble." He left to go to the other Slytherins. I looked at today's classes. Defense, Potions, lunch, free period and then Herbology. I smiled. Easy classes today and only the morning with the Slytherins, this was going to be a good day and as I looked at the rest of the week, a really good week.

AN: I know this a relatively short chapter but the next chapter has the first lemon of this story. The reason for them being found with the Slytherins at the Ravenclaw table is that the Slytherins believe that Colleen and Derrick are working under Voldemort's orders and that Blaise is helping Draco. How wrong these students are. Write to you all later! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Winter Ball and Setting the Future

As it became the time to leave the school for break, the ball Slytherin had proposed was going to be the Friday before we all left. Classes were cancelled that day for shopping and getting ready. Harry had told me to let him buy my dress but I wanted to surprise him. I finally compromised and I would buy my dress, without him knowing, and he got to pick out jewelry. I just had to tell gold or silver.

"Okay, let's go get your dress." He walked me into the dress store and I went wondering around as he sat in the front and behaved. As I was in the back, a lady came up to me smiling.

"Hi I'm Amanda. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a dress for a ball tonight. I'm not sure what to get though." She looked at me for a second before she ran off. I waited and she brought back a beautiful piece of blue silk. I couldn't see the shape or design at all. She handed it to me and told me to put it on. I went to the changing room and slipped it on. It felt wonderful because it was really soft and comfortable. It was way too long though but the style was perfect. It was light blue and had no back to it. There were no straps for my shoulders but a clip strap with beads crossed on my upper back and the front, under the bust, had beautiful bead work on it. I stepped out and Amanda was smiling like crazy.

"Wow, it looks like it was made for you. Do you want it or do you want to try something else?"

"I love it. Can we make it shorter though? I'm on the short side and the skirt is way too long." She nodded and then had me stand on a stool so she could fix it. It took only a couple minutes before she had it short enough for me and then she had me take it off to put into a bag back here. We walked to the front and I paid for it, looking for Harry. He wasn't where he last was. I thanked Amanda for her help and left the store as Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Colleen came in.

"Hey you beat us to the punch. The guys are looking for dress robes and dragged Harry with them. Stay here while we get our dresses please?" I agreed to Hermione and watched the girls try on their own dresses and it took them a lot longer than it took me.

"Connie, ready to go?" I turned around in surprise. Harry was standing there with a long bag in his hand. I smiled and went with him. He took my bag and swung it and his own behind his shoulder.

"So what type of jewelry am I getting?"

"I would say silver or white gold."

"White gold it is then. I like that better than silver." I knew why he preferred gold; Remus couldn't touch silver because he was a werewolf. Harry dragged me into the jewelry store and looked at all of the white gold sets, asking me questions here and there. He finally picked out a cute little set. It had light turquoises in it that I knew matched my dress. The earrings were thin and subtle in a twist design, the necklace was similar and the charm was a turquoise stone shaped like a flower with a small diamond in it. Harry also picked out a simple bracelet that had a dangling turquoise gem on it. I heard the lady tell him the price and I nearly fainted. Harry took it in stride and paid her in full. I was going to protest but Harry looked at me and I stayed quiet. He gave me the bag and then kissed my cheek, asking if I could go and get him a butter beer to go.

"Harry, thank you so much. I don't how to repay you."

"Just keep loving me Connie. That's all I'll ever need from you." I kissed his cheek and went to get his butter beer. I went into the Three Broomsticks and saw that Blaise was there.

"Oh, hi Blaise!" Blaise turned and smiled at me. He came up and hugged me while I kissed his cheek.

"Hi yah ma fille, what are you doing in here by yourself?"

"Harry is getting something and asked if I would pick up a butter beer for him while he finished shopping for the ball tonight. Who are you taking mon frère?"

"I'm taking Luna Lovegood. Since I've been hanging around her lately, she actually really is a nice girl and she attracts me. Derrick is taking his longtime girlfriend Colleen as you know. I believe Ron and Hermione are going together and Ginny and Neville hooked up for the ball. I think those two will end up truly together soon. How are you and Harry doing?"

"Very well, I would think. I don't really have anything to compare it to." Blaise smiled and then he picked up the butter beer behind him. He paid for it and then handed it to me.

"Here take this to Harry, tell him he can talk to me about a pay back. Where is he anyway?"

"Jewelry store last I checked. I think he might be getting cuff links. He had Bill Weasley check in his vault for any male jewelry his dad might have left all he found was the family ring, which he wears now on his right, his parents wedding bands, and his mother's engagement ring." Blaise looked unsurprised.

"The Potters are a powerful family. More than likely all of those heirlooms would be in the family mansion. I bet if Harry tried Potter Manor then he might find some of that stuff. You'll have to ask James about that for him. I'll see you later, sis. I have to go and meet Luna so I can get her the right type of flower. Bye." I watched him leave and then left after him. I saw Harry standing in front of the jewelry store. He was talking to Ginny and Neville.

"Hey Harry, did you see Blaise walk out near here? He bought your drink while I was talking to him and said if you want to repay him, talk to him. Are you ready to go get ready?" Harry nodded to me, said goodbye to Neville and Ginny, and then headed to the school, his free hand in mine.

"So, are you going to tell me what you bought in the store while I was away?"

"Just some cuff links and a tie clip. I figured if you were going to look like an angel then I would at least look worthy to have you as my date." Harry smiled at his own words. He had come to call me his butterfly and his little angel from Heaven. I just thought he was silly and he didn't see himself clearly at all. Once we reached the castle. Hermione and Colleen were there waiting for us, well, me.

"Harry, give Connie her stuff and we'll see you in a few hours. We need to get ready." Harry handed me my dress and then kissed my head before I was dragged away by Hermione. Harry smirked at us until we rounded the steps and I couldn't see him anymore. Hermione led me up the stairs and eventually to a stretch of tapestry that seemed really old.

"Hermione, where are we? It's a blank stretch of….." The tapestry disappeared to be replaced by a door. Colleen opened it and then led us inside. Once the door closed, I looked around in wonder. The room was like a salon and dressing room in one.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It bends to the will of whoever needs its magic. It's Unplottable and won't show up on the Marauders' Map. We'll be able to get you ready in here without much problem. Ginny and Luna will be here soon as well. Now strip and go take a shower. Hurry!" I followed Hermione at a run to a small, enclosed bathroom where she left me to take a shower. All my supplies were there and so I took my shower. I washed, shaved, scrubbed, shampooed and conditioned. When I got out, Ginny and Luna were looking through magazines with hairstyles in it. I had my towel wrapped only around my body because they hadn't left two.

"Good, you're done. Put a bubble charm on your hair so it stays wet and go put your early Christmas gift on. It's from me to you." Colleen pointed to the white changing screen. I went over to see a box there. I opened it after putting the charm on my hair and blushed at what was inside. White silk bra and panty set with light blue lace trim on it. The panties were boy short cut and when I put them on, were really comfy. The bra was strapless and so it was easier to put on. How Colleen had gotten my bra and underwear sizes was beyond me. I saw a robe hanging from the hook in here and so I put it on. I walked out to see Colleen waiting for me. She motioned for me to come over and so I went. She sat me in the chair she was by and then had me flip through a magazine of hairstyles. I found one on the second page. My hair was a light brown, slightly curly and long and this was simple and elegant.

"Colleen, I like this one."

"Okay, let's get started." Colleen started on my hair once she popped the charm on it. I don't know how long I sat there and felt Colleen pull and brush and fiddle with my hair but she was finally done.

"Okay, go put your dress on and your stockings if you are wearing any. Be back here as soon as you are done." I all but ran back to the white changing screen, where my dress was hanging for me. I slipped it on and it felt good to be in it. I twirled the skirt and felt like a little girl again, playing dress-up with Maman and Judy. I went back to the chair, which now had a make-up stand next to it with my perfume as well. Colleen was waiting again, but this time her hair was curled and pulled back in a gold clip. She had on a dark red dress that had no back and the front was almost non-existent as well.

"Colleen, that's a beautiful dress, but there is almost nothing to it." She just laughed and then set me back down in the chair and put a towel around me that covered my dress completely.

"Unlike you, I'm not a very modest person. Derrick promised me a night to remember if I wore a revealing dress for him this one time. I even found one in his favorite color, blood red. I think it is very elegant and classy while still being seductive. Now hold still and be quiet while I do your make-up." She powdered my face, added eye-shadow, eye liner, some glitter and a dark pink lipstick she said wouldn't wear off.

"Go put your jewelry on and shoes. It's seven now and we are running late. Hurry you!" She pushed me towards the changing area again after twirling me and spritzing my perfume on me. I ran back over and slipped into my silver heels I had that were higher than I normally wear but seemed right for tonight. I slipped my jewelry that Harry had bought me on and then walked out to the mirror I saw near the door. I looked at myself and smiled. I looked like Cinderella the night of her ball and I felt like it too. The only difference is that I know my Prince Charming is waiting downstairs for me.

"Connie, you look wonderful. I'm so excited!" Ginny came up behind me. She had had a crush on Harry but during her fourth year, she realized that it wasn't anything to act on and that he was more a brother anyway. Her dress was white and strapless. It was very simple with a little glitter around the skirt but her tanned skin and red hair made it work. Her hair was wavy and pulled into a complicated twist with glitter strewn through it. Her make-up was simple and natural while the diamond gold necklace and diamond earrings were small yet caught your eye when the light hit them. She was very pretty.

"You look amazing Ginny. Neville should be a lucky man tonight with such a beauty as his date." Ginny giggled and hugged me from behind.

"Harry should be the lucky man tonight. You look like a princess from a Winter Wonderland. I know that you'll be the center of his attention tonight for sure. Hey, everyone's ready to go. Come on." She led me to the others waiting to leave. Hermione was in purple and silver, Colleen red and gold, and Luna was in pink and silver. They all looked amazing and very beautiful. We headed out and chatted on the way down, guessing what the guys were wearing and who would be doing what with who. I felt like a normal teenager with these girls and I loved the feeling of belonging again in a group of friends that were more like family. When we were descending the last staircase to the Entrance Hall, I saw Harry and the others standing at the bottom. Harry caught my attention, not because I was madly in love with him, but he looked completely like a god on earth. He had on a Muggle tuxedo instead of traditional dress robes. His tie was black and his shirt white, but on his tie a small turquoise gem shone on it. I smiled at that because I caught the turquoise blue on his cuffs as well. Harry had shaved, I could tell that from here and his green eyes were completely in view because his hair was trimmed and styled, still messy, but it looked professional. His scar showed from between his bangs but it didn't detour from his over-all look. I felt breathless when Harry took my hand on the last step and brought my body close to his. He smelled like cologne and man. He lifted my head and kissed me on the lips gently and quickly.

"You look completely like the angel I know you are."

"Harry, you look like the god I know you are. Ready to dance?" He nodded and then held his arm out and I took it. We entered the Great Hall, which was beautiful since I had only made the ice crystals. It was a Winter Wonderland and Dumbledore was the King because he sat at his High Chair and was dressed in all white robes, his silver hair sparkling in the light. He seemed unreal and yet when he saw us and smiled, he looked like the Dumbledore I knew, the kind-hearted and very loving old man who was a little crazy. Harry led us to a table he had reserved by Dobby. Dobby was actually at the table with Winky and they were dressed in blue and white clothes as well.

"Thank you Dobby. Your Christmas gift, along with Winky's, is up in my trunk in a purple bag. Merry Christmas." Dobby disappeared after hugging Harry. Winky looked shocked and then followed after Dobby. I laughed at them and sat with the others, Harry holding my chair out for me. He took the seat by me and I looked around, seeing that the whole hall was filled. Dumbledore stood and it quieted down.

"Merry Christmas to all of you and I hope you all enjoy this night. Now if every Head of House will pick two couples each to start our dancing, we can begin our traditional waltz before bringing in the teenage entertainment." McGonagall and Snape came over to us and ended up picking Harry-me, Hermione-Ron, Neville-Ginny, and Blaise-Luna. Flitwick picked Hannah-Justin and two people in Ravenclaw I didn't recognize. Sprout chose her two couples and then Harry had me set to dance.

"Harry, do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, oddly enough. We had the Yule Ball in my fourth year, when I was a champion. I had to open the ball with my date in a waltz with the other champions. It was quite embarrassing because I was awkward and didn't like the attention on me. This time though, I think I can handle this." The music started and we danced. Harry was really good and he led very well. He twirled me and at the end of the song he dipped me and kissed my lips gently. Everyone clapped and I blushed as I realized that everyone had their eyes on us. Harry chuckled under his breath and then everyone started dancing when a different song came on.

We danced the whole night and when dinner came, we were all laughing and having a good time. Harry kept fiddling with something in his pocket, but I ignored it because it didn't seem to be deterring him at all. I wonder if it was just a habit I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey guys, we are going to head out. We have other engagements tonight and so we will see you all on the train tomorrow." Colleen and Derrick left us in a quick flash of giggles and laughter. Hermione and Ron left after that as well, saying something about being tired. At this, Harry pulled me up and said he had something he wanted to do with me. I said my own goodbyes and left, Harry all of the sudden becoming a little nervous.

"Harry, why are you nervous? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing, just a little on edge at night is all. Come on I want to show you something." He walked us out of the school and across the lawn, carrying me more like it. I was getting cold and so I put a warm fire around us. He smiled and then continued to take us wherever he was going. Harry took me to the Whomping Willow and it was thrashing until I came into its presence. It settled and then he led me up to a hole underneath a knot that I didn't notice before. There was a blanket going down that protected our clothes from the dirt as we slid. Once we were upright, he set me down gently and kept taking me forward, a bunch of candles lighting our way. We soon reached some stairs and Harry took me up these. At the top was a trap door and when he pushed it open and got out, I followed to see a beautifully redone house. The wood was shining and the furniture looked comfortable and homey. The curtains were drawn closed and the chandelier in the middle was filled with scented candles that smelled like lavender and rose. A fire burnt gently in the hearth and on that mantle is what made me cry in happiness. I saw pictures of us, our friends and all those happy moments we had together. It was perfect and then when I turned to look at Harry, he was on one knee. My hands went up to my mouth as my tears came harder.

"Coniina, I think since the first day I saw you I have been in love with you. When I finally got to know you and all your secrets, my soul and life felt complete with you in it. Coniina Alamora, will you please do me the honor of being my bride someday?" Harry opened the box in his hand to reveal a white gold ring with a diamond shaped like a heart. I nodded my head and finally was able to find my voice.

"Yes, Harry, I'll marry you someday." Harry was so happy and then he was up and kissing me. I felt so alive at that moment. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and then looked down at it. He kissed me again and yet this was more passionate and hungry than any of our other kisses. He ran his tongue across my lips and as I gasped, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I finally _really_ tasted Harry. He tasted like spice and male which made my senses explode. My tongue danced with his in a passionate dance as Harry gently laid me on the sofa. He was on top of me, but even though his body rest against mine, his weight was on his knees because his arms were running down my body gently, making me shiver in anticipation.

"Connie, you better stop me now, because if we get any farther I'm not so sure I could stop."

"Then don't stop." He kissed my lips before moving down and kissing the area between my neck and shoulder. I moaned because it felt so good. He took off his jacket and undid his tie and threw it off somewhere. I kissed his neck and then sat up to unbutton his shirt. I slid it off his shoulders, loving the way his muscles flexed when I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back. He groaned as I brought my hands to his chest, running my nails gently down his pectorals, watching his nipples harden as my nails graced them. He moaned at that and then he had his hands behind me, pinning my hands between us, and undid the catch on my dress so he could pull the front down. I felt exposed as he let the dress pool around my waist. From hanging out with Harry and the gang, I had gotten into shape so I was now a fit small instead of small. His eyes looked into mine for permission and I nodded. His eyes lowered and his breath caught. I felt my cheeks flare up again and then he was kissing my collar bone, the swell of my breasts, and then moved lower, letting his tongue sink into my belly button.

"Connie, you are completely beautiful. I feel honored to worship a goddess like this." I chuckled breathlessly because Harry had kissed my protruding nipple through the thin silk of my bra. I looked down on Harry to see his pants were tighter around a jutting piece in his pants. I moved my fingers and gently undid his belt. I removed it and he stilled, letting me finish without interruptions. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Harry released a breath of relief as his problem was released from its tight prison. He sat up and off, standing and pulling his pants off with his shoes and socks. I stood up and as I did the dress I was wearing fell to the ground. I stood in my heels and underwear in front of a nearly naked Harry. He looked up and down my body hungrily and it made the heat in me gather between my legs. He motioned for me to sit down and I did. He knelt in front of me and undid the clasp on my heel, kissing up my leg as he removed it. I felt his kiss get higher and that growing heat became moisture that seeped from me. I moaned gently when he kissed the inside of my thigh and then he moved to the other leg to repeat this torture. When my other shoe was off, he then came up and kissed me, removing his hands from my legs to my back where he unclasped my bra. It slid away from me and he looked down and kissed each rosy tip adorning my breasts. He took one into his mouth and sucked gently. I threw my head back, the pleasure running through my veins doubling in intensity from his actions.

"Oh, Harry, that feels, mm, amazing." He grinned against me and then licked a trail to the other beasts and did the same. He stopped and then stood to take off his boxers. I gulped but let him go ahead. He dropped them and I looked at him in shock. It was right at my eye level and he was huge! I mean, I had nothing to compare it to but I know from health class back at the Academy that he was bigger than normal. I touched it hesitantly and I watched his muscles tense and his knees shake slightly. I patted the seat next to me. He sat but I pushed him back and sideways so he was lying down.

"Harry, your turn." I ran my hands up and down his length, his moans telling me I was doing the right thing. I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed a little. That made his hips buck slightly and his moan turned into a growl. I moved my hand up to the tip and then back down. His skin was silk that was wrapped around steel muscles. This particular muscle was no different. I bent my head and licked the tip, where a small bit of white liquid had formed. Harry's hips moved again and that growl made another appearance.

"Connie, you are torturing me in pleasure."

"Well, I did say payback."

"Pay me back later, I just want you." He sat up and then pulled me back down with him. He slipped his hands under my panties and slipped them off. He got them to my knees when I turned back around and kicked them down to my foot where they got tossed off somewhere. When I turned back around, Harry's length was sitting between my legs, that hard pole rested against my throbbing heat.

"Connie, are you sure you want to do this? It'll hurt a little the first time."

"I'm sure Harry. I love you." We had never said those words to each other. He smiled the best smile I had ever seen and the lust in his eyes melded with the love burning in them.

"I love you too, butterfly." He kissed me as he flipped us so I was on bottom. He entered my heat and I whimpered, the pleasure was that great. He slid in like he was meant to be there.

"Connie, oh god, you are so tight and wet. It's so good." He kissed my neck and then I felt him hit an obstruction in me. He latched his lips onto mine and then thrust in hard. I felt tears burn in my eyes as my hips exploded in pain. My cry was trapped in Harry's mouth and after about a few seconds it settled down. I felt less pain and more of Harry in me. Soon, though, the pleasure returned and it was amazing. My body responded to his intrusion perfectly now, thrusting my hips up to his and he went a little deeper. He took that as his queue and then slipped almost all the way out before going back in. Harry was gentle and loving in his movements, my pleasure and his evident in the moans and growls and whimpers we created. Soon, I felt a coil in my lower stomach tighten. I arched into him more because it felt like it was going to explode. My muscles were tightening around his length and he sped up slightly, hitting a crowd of nerves in me. I moaned louder as he hit that spot more and more at his faster tempo.

"Oh, Harry, I'm going to explode."

"It's okay Connie, cum for me. Let yourself go." He muttered a contraception charm under his breath before he really sped up. I cried out as that coil in me released. I felt completely high as my body tingled and tightened in pleasure. My eyes were closed but stars were in my vision, like fireworks. Soon after my orgasm started, Harry released as well, his essence hitting my contracting muscles, stimulating my release even more. It was a blissful feeling and I knew Harry was sated because he fell down against my body. He was breathing hard and sweat covered him in a light sheen. I was sweaty too and our scents mingled together. Before I could kiss Harry, a pain stabbed at my heart. It was horrible and it felt like I was being ripped in two. Harry held me closer, like he was in pain too. He ground his teeth together as I whimpered into his shoulder. Soon enough though, it stopped. I looked into Harry's eyes as his pain disappeared and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen. It was almost like the color of Earth. Harry looked worried but I held a finger to his lips. He kissed it but remained silent.

"Your eyes are brighter, that's all. I love you Harry and I don't regret anything we did tonight." He smiled and then stood. He picked me up like a bride and then walked up stairs. He opened the door at the top and it opened up to a bedroom that was done in blue and black. It was wonderful and then he laid me down on the turned sheet. I snuggled into it and when he joined me I cuddled into him. This night was perfect and I couldn't have asked for anything better for Christmas.

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

"I love you Mr. Potter." With that I fell asleep in the arms of my fiancé, my best friend, and my lover.

AN: I hope this is to the liking of everyone. Don't worry, Connie and Harry will not always be so gentle and horribly romantic, especially…Oops! Almost gave away the good stuff. See you all later!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Powers and the Marauders

HPOV

When I woke up, I felt completely safe and happy. I felt Connie's body by mine and I smiled. Last night had been perfect and I felt it down in my soul and heart. Connie was mine officially now, and I was hers. She could ask me to do anything and I would if it made her happy. I glanced at the clock on the table beside us. It said it was eight and so I gently shook Connie to wake her. She groaned and turned away from me. I smiled and then ran my hand down her side to her stomach. I felt her tense and then I tickled her. She cracked up laughing and tried to get away from my hand. The sheet wrapped around her and I laughed with her.

"Harry, I'm up! You can stop anytime now." Her laughter was like fresh air to me. I finally let up and she sat up smiling. I smiled back and then realized we had no clothes here. I fell back into bed and summoned Dobby and Winky.

"Yes Mr. Harry sir? You called for Dobby?"

"Yes, I need you two to go get us Muggle clothes for the day. I forgot to grab some last night. Thank you, hey, how did you like your present?"

"It was very thoughtful of you to remember Dobby and Winky sir. I especially liked the green dress. It was very pretty." Winky twirled in her dress. Dobby had on his matching green suit. They bowed and disappeared and then came back with clothes. I saw a note on Connie's from Hermione. I smiled, that girl did think everything through. I took our clothes and then we both got dressed and showered. Connie actually washed us with water but it was very erotic and loving at the same time. Once, we were dressed, I went downstairs and saw that our clothes from last night were folded and in separate piles. I grabbed them and then Connie and I left to go back to Hogwarts. I felt that the Shrieking Shack would have a new name soon. The candles had extinguished in the tunnel and so Connie lit the way with a fireball. When we exited the tunnel and by the tree, the gang was waiting at the crest just past the tree. They were in their jackets and scarves and smiled when they saw us.

"So, did you two enjoy your night? When neither of you came back to the common rooms, we checked the Map and saw you in the tunnel then you disappeared. Harry, your eyes are so bright. They look like Connie's." I was confused by that one. I knew my eyes had gotten brighter last night but I had contributed it to last night's activities.

"Well, come on, your stuff is already on the train. You both are lucky we love you." We all walked back to the train. Connie's wand was in her trunk and mine rested in my bag that Ron had. After exiting the grounds, Hermione took Connie back behind us. I let them go and then I heard a scream and turned to see Hermione hugging Connie in a vice grip. I watched as Colleen ran back and hugged Connie as well. Luna joined the group and I watched as all the women hugged and laughed. I smiled as I saw Ginny walk over and take Connie's left hand and look at the ring. It was my mother's engagement ring but I had it resized for Connie. It was a little too big but now it fit. I felt my friends look at Ginny and Connie and then look at me. I turned and faced them but they all tackled me. Ron ruffed my hair up, Blaise shook my hand, Neville put his hand on my shoulder and punched my arm playfully and then Derrick smiled at me. I laughed at their antics.

"Well, Harry, you are no longer a bachelor. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted." Ron was teasing and I teased back.

"I should see a ring on Hermione's finger soon Ron. Now that after six damn years of you two flirting, I want a sister-in-law." Ron laughed and then whispered so that the girls wouldn't hear.

"How about I have it planned for New Year's. You beat me to the punch Potter."

"Well, Weasley and Potter are taken, now it's our turns to plan and surprise." The girls came up to us and Connie jumped on my back. I held onto her legs and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was laughing and I felt my own laugh come out at her happiness.

"Well, there's the train. Harry, are you coming to our house or to Connie's?" I looked at Ron and then my fiancé. I saw her and then my mind was made up.

"I'm going to Connie's and then after Christmas I'll stop by the Burrow. Connie, do you think your parents will mind?"

"I doubt it. Let's just get on the train." She kissed the back of my neck and we ran to the train as we heard the whistle. We got on in time and then found our seats. Everyone got in the compartment and as I was entering behind Blaise, Draco and his cronies walked up to us. He stopped by the door and Blaise and I blocked his way in.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'd prefer to spend my Christmas vacation ferret free." I heard Blaise chuckle and I smiled at the sneer of Malfoy's face.

"Well, Potter, I just came to see if you made the train or you were staying at Hogwarts. I do remember that you don't have a mum and dad to go home to. Shame really, but I think it's better they are dead so they don't have to see their pathetic son raised by a gay couple and Muggles that shame the name of Potter." I felt my anger boil underneath my skin. It was one thing to attack me, but I retaliated if someone attacked those I love.

"Fuck off Malfoy before you get hurt and go running to your whore of a mother. I bet your father would just love to hear that Harry Potter whipped his son's ass on the train ride back." I smiled at his reaction. Blaise was tired of the banter as well. Draco drew his wand out but something in me snapped and warmed up my hands. I imagined Draco's clothes on fire and I watched as they burst into flames. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched Draco run down the train, Crabbe and Goyle trying to put him out. Blaise looked surprised too. My wand wasn't on me and everyone knew it.

"Potter, Connie, what did you two do last night?" Hermione looked at us blush and then her eyes sparkled, telling me she knew the answer.

"When you two were intimate, after or during did you feel a pain in your hearts?" I nodded.

"Connie's power split into Harry and vice versa. Harry, you and Connie exchanged powers. All your power is hers and all hers is yours. It's a rarity to have an elemental and when they find their soul mates, their power is shared through an act of love that unites their spirits. It's her powers' way of claiming Harry and protecting him." I knew we loved Hermione for a reason.

"You mean Harry has all Connie's powers at his disposal? Through an act of love?"

"Yes. The only difference is that Harry has no reservations about hurting people and Connie does. He can use the powers for offense and she is defense. It's completely complex and brilliant. Harry's powers and abilities will also appear in Connie. Harry talk to Connie in Parseltongue." I looked at Connie and spoke that dreaded snake language Voldemort cursed me with.

"_Connie, can you understand me at all?" _Her eyes didn't change but when she replied, I heard the hiss in her voice.

"_Perfectly. Are you hissing on purpose to make it snake like?"_ I laughed at that and shook my head.

"No, all they hear is us hissing. You can hear the hiss behind my words but ultimately understand me if I switch between the two all of the sudden." Connie looked completely surprised she just spoke the snake language.

"How is that the Gryffindor has Salazar Slytherin's ability to talk to snakes and he had to have sex with the elemental Slytherin, which is Gryffindor's power, and then they switch? It makes no sense." None of anything in my life made sense quite anymore.

"Well, let's just relax and hang out until the train stops." I sat down with Ron and we started up Wizard chess. I heard Connie chatting with Luna about how to detect something by the name of Flat worms. By the time we got to the platform, I had lost to everyone except Luna at chess. When we got off, Connie ran ahead of me and hugged two people down there. The woman, who I assumed was her mother, had Connie's hair, skin and build. Her father had the blue eyes I had fallen in love with on Connie. He was like a male model I had seen on the Dursley's television, blonde, tan, and very fit. Both her parents looked at their daughter with that love I had only seen from the Weasleys when they look at each other. My heart clenched as I remembered my mother and my father looking at me like that in the memories Sirius and Remus had given me to view. Connie turned around and motioned for me to come off the train. I smiled at her, the love in her eyes wasn't what I had seen her give her parents, it was the love that shown only at me.

"Maman et Papa, this is Harry Potter, mon amour I told you about. Harry, these are my parents, Liana and Michael." I shook Michael's hand and he smiled at me. I smiled at him but I was somewhat worried. I had only proposed to Connie last night, along with taking our virginities. I don't know how her parents will take to her fiancé staying with them.

"Maman, can Harry stay with us please?"

"He has our permission. Prongs Jr. hasn't asked in years." I turned around to see Sirius and Remus standing there. I smiled and ran at Sirius hugging him. Last I had known, they were out on a mission for Dumbledore and wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"Sirius! Remus! I didn't think you would be home in time for Christmas. How are you?" Sirius was hugging me and then Remus came up and hugged me. Sirius and Remus had been together since I could remember and the two knew how to play it cool.

"Well, we're good and I must say Harry, who is the pretty lady you were gazing at lovingly?" I felt my cheeks flame up slightly. I answered them in a whisper.

"That's my fiancé, Coniina Soleil. Don't make it obvious though, we haven't told her parents. I only proposed last night." Remus looked at me knowingly and Sirius broke into a grin that gave birth to Fred and George.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Soleil it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. This is my best friend Remus Lupin. We are Harry's guardians." Sirius shook Michael's hand and then kissed the hand of Liana gently. Remus shook both their hands. I saw Connie look really excited. When Remus and Sirius stepped back from her parents, she jumped and hugged Remus first.

"Moony and Padfoot, it's nice to finally be able to meet you. Harry has told me so much about you two and your friends that I feel I've known you my whole life." Remus hugged Connie gently while laughing and Sirius was on the floor rolling in his laughter.

"Sirius, stand up so I can hug you." Sirius stood up and hugged Connie, picking her up and spinning her. She laughed and then he set her down. He was grinning broadly and I knew they loved her immediately.

"Well, what was this about Harry staying with us ma petite?" Connie turned to her father and blushed. I heard a bark and a couple hoots and Danny, Coeur, and Hedwig came off the train. I hadn't had Hedwig in her cage at all this year and she has become more affectionate and motherly since.

"How about we schedule a time for these two to get together? Soon, but we want to have our own time with Harry Connie. You will see him soon, trust me." Remus winked at Connie as her parents agreed with his words. I smiled but felt my heart chip slightly from being separated from Connie for any amount of time.

"Harry, I'll see you soon." Connie hugged me and I hugged her, kissing her lips when she pulled back.

"Just until next time, I love you butterfly."

"Love you too sweetheart." I hugged her again and then I went with Sirius and Remus, watching Connie Apparate away with her parents. Remus grabbed my arm and Sirius my stuff and we Apparated. We ended up in front of Black Manor. Sirius had changed the name so that it was more of his home then his nightmare. We went in and I saw the whole place was spotless and brand-new. They must have been re-decorating as well, since we had been living at Remus' old apartment for the past two years.

"Well, you like it? Kreacher died in his sleep and once he was gone, I permanently glued my mother's curtains together and put a silencing charm on her. After that, some of the Potter house elves came over because James had given them to me and Remus in his will. They cleaned this place up and then redid it so it was more homey and non-evil. Your room is the same one you and Ron stayed in when you were here two years ago. Go drop your stuff off and then meet us in the kitchen." I took my stuff and Hedwig upstairs. I dropped it off in the room and I liked it. It was redone in blue and grey. Everything was new, light wood and the lights were gold. I opened the window for Hedwig then went to the kitchen. It was redone like a TV kitchen and dining room. I sat down in the new chairs that were here and then Sirius came out with a vial of clear liquid. Remus had tea and set it on the coffee table. When he sat down Sirius jumped right into it.

"So Harry, spill." I told Sirius everything. How we met, the complications we had gone through how she knew everything about me and more. When I looked at the clock after I was finished, I had talked for over two hours.

"Well, Harry, I guess I don't need this Truth Serum anymore. Did you two really go at it last night?"

"Yes, Sirius I believe that's what making love is." Remus laughed at Sirius.

"Sirius, Harry is like his father: he'll get what he wants and his heart will go out to it. Connie will never be unsatisfied in any realm. I know Lily wasn't. Harry, I'm proud of you for waiting and knowing. So, show me your elemental powers. Don't look so surprised." My mouth had dropped open and I could feel my mind blank.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a werewolf remember? I thrive off scents and auras. You both are so mixed with each other; it's a wonder humans can't smell it. Now show me."

"Fine what do you want to see first?" Sirius spoke up again.

"Fire, water, wind, earth, time and spirit in that order." I sighed and then thought about the feeling that fire had given me.

"Fire is really cool Moony. I like that one." I opened my eyes to see my hands were holding flames. I could feel the warmth in me but it never burnt. I let fire go and figured water must be cool. I thought of being cooled and calm and then water was pouring out of my hands. Sirius laughed.

"He can't make a ball of water! Poor Prongs Jr. Hey!" I blasted Sirius with the water and it turned into a full out cannon ball. He coughed and shook his head as he was soaked and so was his seat.

"Well, we won't ever mess with you again. Give me wind." I knew Connie liked this one the most and so I thought of how she must feel. Light, airy, and free came to mind and then I felt a breeze around us. Sirius' hair dried up and Remus smiled as he felt the breeze on him.

"Okay, let's try earth." I thought of earth and feeling at home with everything and everyone around me. I smelled flowers and trees and grass and then I looked to see flowers blooming around the room randomly. Sirius picked a blue rose that had sprung up near me and conjured a vase for it. He filled it with water and then set it on the table.

"I figure your fiancé would prefer a more feminine touch to this place. Now how will you show us time and spirit?" I thought about it while letting earth go.

"I know I can contact spirits who are deceased and moved on. I can also sense evil magic and if I'm not careful, evil spirits in cursed objects can possess and conquer me. Time I can reverse, forward, or stop. I'll try that first." I motioned for Remus to stand and do jumping jacks. I thought of him moving slower and then he was going really slow. Sirius laughed at that one and then I paused him and let Remus go. Moony looked at Padfoot and laughed himself.

"I like this one. We can stop Padfoot before he gets going. Alright, undo him so we can see spirit." I let Sirius go and then tried to think how I would get my dad to me.

_Harry, in order to allow a spirit into you, you need to let go and find them. Call to them._ I heard the voice in my head and gasped as it was Connie.

_How can you contact me?_

_Our souls are connected remember? You can access my thoughts and I can access yours. I love you sweetheart but don't overwork yourself right away._

_I love you too butterfly. I'll see you soon._

_Not soon enough._ I laughed at that but then took her advice. I let myself go, calling for my dad to come. I thought I had failed after calling him ten times but then I felt a brush against my soul that was loving and playful.

"Dad?"

_It's me son. Let me in so I can talk. I've wanted to do this since I felt your spirit feel for Connie's._ I relaxed completely and then my dad took over. I let my dad and my guardians chat, knowing I could now do it whenever I felt like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Past meets Future

CPOV

I felt and heard Harry's father reunite with his friends. I know Harry is a perfect replication of James and that Sirius and Remus would be crying right now. I watched my parents prepare dinner and felt safe. I knew that I truly wanted to be in Harry's arms but I didn't know how to tell my parents about all of this. Both my parents were twenty when they had me and were married when they were seventeen. I hope that their past would let them accept my engagement easier.

"Maman et Papa? Je veux vous parler. Si vous plaît?"(I want to speak to you. Please.) They nodded and then sat down in the living room. I sat across from them and sighed, thinking the direct approach was the best. Harry is rubbing off on me.

"Maman, Papa, I'm engaged." They looked shocked and then my mére was hugging me tightly.

"Oh, ma petite, I'm so happy for you. Is Harry the lucky man?" I nodded and sighed in relief. I looked at Papa and he was smiling but his eyes didn't match his expression.

"Sweetheart, you know I'm proud and happy. Have you and Harry, well, you know…" I blushed but I couldn't lie to my parents about this.

"Yes, the night we got engaged, last night actually. I wanted to tell you but Padfoot and Moony dragged him away for questioning." Papa looked relieved that I had told the truth.

"Did you use protection?" I was sure my face was as red as my shirt I was wearing.

"Yes, we weren't irresponsible. We both have this year left. As much as Harry has told me he wants his own family someday, now is not that time. Thank you both for understanding though. Harry's parents appreciate it." They nodded. They were used to me knowing things like that because of my special powers.

"Well, go wash up sweetie. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Maybe Harry can come over tomorrow and we can meet his parents and guardians." Oh no.

"Maman, I don't know how to put this lightly but his parents aren't, well, alive."

"Oh, that's horrible. Well, we'll meet his guardians then. Go off now ma petite." My mother knew when to keep us going. I smiled at her and then ran upstairs. I washed up quickly, listening to Harry talk to his father in the back of my mind. My soul felt more at ease when Harry used his powers and since his spirit would forever be connected to mine, I now felt that Dark spirit in his mind, the one Voldemort left. It was completely scary and black, tainting Harry's soul where it rested. I knew that would have to go before Voldemort could be destroyed.

"Connie, come downstairs now sweetheart. Dinner is ready." I left the bathroom and went down to eat with my parents. After our dinner, I went upstairs again and sat at my computer. I looked around on my email and saw that Michael and Josh had emailed me. They were friends of mine before I left for Hogwarts and they were the cutest couple. I opened their emails and then I saw a picture of them next to the Big Ben Tower in London.

"Oh my, Michael and Josh are here!" At that, the doorbell rang and I ran down and opened it to see my favorite gay friends there.

"Michael, Josh, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!" They hugged me and I hugged them. Michael was the tall and lithe, his brown hair hung like a surfer's. He had light green eyes with some blue mixed in. He was on the pale side and had a few freckles. Josh was a beautiful honey blonde with hazel eyes. He was a little shorter than Michael but he had muscles from football (soccer). They were a perfect couple and had been together for as long as I could remember.

"Oh Michael, Josh, you're here. Connie, we wanted to wait for you to get home to tell you. Josh and Michael will be transferring to Hogwarts as guards because of some gruesome circumstances. Their parents were recently captured by the Noir Lord. They should be able to fit into your group of friends easily, though." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Their parents were really nice people and had great love for their family and friends. It hurts to hear they were taken.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you guys. You know had I known I would have come to you instead of the other way around."

"It's fine Chaos. We are in the Order of the Phoenix so we knew it was a matter of time. It's easier to be here anyway because then we can attend the meetings with boss man."

"Order? Boss Man? Who and what are you talking about?" I was confused but my parents seemed to be in on it.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group headed by Albus Dumbledore to fight against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Your parents and ours were in the French division, overseen by Madame Maxime. Now, your parents are in the Britain division. We had to keep low and keep it from you because we didn't need you trying to save everyone. I'm sorry Chaos. Good news though, Dumbledore agreed to let you join and be with us on our mission, he agreed some time ago, like September." My parents were surprised at that one.

"What's the mission?" Michael and Josh grinned.

"We get to tail Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry is…"

"My fiancé, Harry Potter, is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Hermione and Ron are his best friends, along with Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Colleen Ferris, Derrick Hampton, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. I know exactly who you are talking about." I felt my first feeling of anger settle in me. Michael and Josh looked surprised at me. I felt bad about feeling slightly mad at them.

"I'm sorry for being short with you guys but I can't take this mission on. I don' t want to ruin my relationship with him and I will always protect him. I love him with all my heart and I'm glad that you two will help me. I can't be with you on the mission though." Michael and Josh hugged each other and then they hugged me again.

"Oh, Chaos, we are so sorry we upset you. Dumbledore will understand and he said you didn't have to agree if you didn't want to. He also told us to give you a message. Josh, it's in my pocket….NOT that pocket!" I giggled as Josh pinched Michael's butt. They were always a playful couple. Michael pulled out the envelope and handed it to me. I opened it and saw Dumbledore's handwriting all over it. I smiled as I read it.

_Connie, my dear,_

_I need your assistance this Christmas. On the 24__th__, I will be venturing out to acquire the Slytherin Ring Horcrux. I believe there is a curse on it that you need to assist with because there is no counter for it. I will pick you up at 6 that night._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well, sweetheart, what did Dumbledore say?" I looked at my mére and then I felt Harry stir in my head.

_Be safe my butterfly. I know Dumbledore will be with you but I know Dumbledore. I'll see you tomorrow and had you picked to be on the protection force, I would have been upset that you would risk your life but not because you were protecting me. I love you._ I smiled at Harry's comment and then realized that I couldn't tell my parents what I was doing. I would have to keep it secret.

"Harry is taking me out Christmas Eve at 6. He wants to go on a real date with me." I hope Harry heard that.

_I did sweet heart. I just contacted Dumbledore and told him to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30._ I loved Harry having my powers.

"But I thought that was from Dumbledore?" Michael tried to glance at the paper but I burned it.

"Dumbledore wrote it for Harry in a formal sort of way. Like an invite to a party."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Well, off to bed with you three. Boys, I know you are staying in the same room but no horseplay in there. I don't want to hear any load moans, groans, or thumping. Got it?" My father was stern as Josh and Michael smirked at him in embarrassment.

"Yes sir. Night!" They ran upstairs and then I followed to my own room. I shut the door and sat on my bed, looking at the picture of Harry and me. Hermione said that Colin Creevey had taken it and she bought it off him for a gift for our union. Harry was holding me and I was laughing because he had just caught me. When I turned around in the picture, Harry lifted my head and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled as I watched the picture replay again. I finally got up and dressed. As I unbuttoned my shirt, arms encircled me from behind and I went to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I was panicking but my soul was completely at ease. Hot breath warmed my ear and then I smelt the scent that made me tingle all over.

"Connie, calm down it's me. I just needed to be with you. I'm sorry I scared you love." Harry kissed my neck and another shiver went down my spine, except I felt desire flare in my veins this time. I turned in his arms and to see his green eyes glowing at me with passion that darkened them slightly.

"Harry, we can't do anything tonight. My parents are here and so are my friends Josh and Michael….." Harry kissed me and his tongue wrapped around mine with an urgency I hadn't felt from him before.

"Connie, I'm a wizard and you're a witch. Hold still love." Harry kneeled in front of me, drawing his wand out. He waved it at the door and I felt the silencing charm place around the room. I smiled as he muffled the walls and then he tapped my pants, vanishing them.

"Hey I liked those pants."

"They are in your laundry basket. Now just enjoy." He lowered his mouth to my lower stomach and he nipped at the sensitive skin. Pleasure flared in me and I felt my desire dampen my panties.

HPOV

I nipped at her skin, feeling her muscles tremble in desire. Her knees bent slightly and she leaned her back against the dresser. I lowered her cute little purple panties and tossed them somewhere. Her sex was in my sight and I let my nose lower to smell her. She smelled delicious and I licked at her slickening folds. She whimpered above me and her hands gripped my hair to steady herself. I grasped her hips and then drove my tongue into her folds and found her clit. I sucked at it and then thrust my tongue into her body.

"Harry, oh, please, ah, you are making my body burn." I smiled and then I felt her inner muscles tighten. I knew she was coming close to releasing and so I moved my hand up under her and thrust two fingers in her as I sucked harder on her clit. Her hips bucked up at me and her hands tightened in my hair. Her release was loud as her breaths became shallow and her moans became screams of pleasure. I kept a gentle thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm. Her juices flowed and dripped down into my hand. I removed myself from her body and licked my hand clean. She tasted divine and I could never get enough of her. I heard a groan and looked up to see Connie standing there and looking at me.

"Harry, you look really sexy down there." Her bra was still on and so I took care of that with a thought. She gasped as her nipples hardened in the cool air. She looked at me, her eyes burning a dark blue and I smiled. I felt my clothes leave me, saw her shirt vanish and I knew I had tapped into the darker side of my angel.

"Harry, get on the bed please." I stood and obeyed, letting her take her time with me. She gazed down at me as a shopper would produce and then she laid eyes on my massive erection. Pre-cum was leaking out the top slightly and yet I throbbed harder as she moved up and straddled my legs. She bent down, examining my penis like she had the last time except when she lowered her head, she took in as much as she could without choking. I threw my head back in ecstasy, her tongue and teeth making the pain in my groin burn for more, for a release. She was timid and shy about what she was doing, but the sensations were what mattered. I wouldn't feel this good with any other women and I never wanted to. Connie was all I would ever need.

"Connie, please, unless you want to end this early, you will please stop. I want to finish in your warm folds, not in your mouth, not yet." She obliged and with a pop, she kissed the top of my erection to move up and straddle it. I held her hips steady, a slight fear coming into her eyes.

"It won't hurt. I promise the first time is the one to worry over." She relaxed and then welcomed my hard length into her warm, willing, wet body. She settled down and then her hips moved gently. She used my chest as leverage and took a slow pace, allowing me to feel the complete bliss of her around me. I felt the tightening in my groin and stomach and knew that I had to quicken her pace and allow her to get off before I could take my own pleasure. I grasped her hips, murmured the conception charm and then thrust into her when she thrust down. Her whimper signaled her orgasm as she tightened around my penis, bringing my release with hers. I held her to me as our bodies shook and shivered in ultimate pleasure, stars dancing in my vision as I watched her labored breathing slightly shake her breasts. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen, before she allowed herself to collapse on me. I tightened my arms around her, moving them to her back and then I felt her fall asleep. I smiled and kissed her before allowing my own tiredness to envelop me.

AN: There is a poll up on my profile for everyone to contribute to. I hope everyone liked seeing Connie develop a little more in 24 hours. My next AN will probably be a summary of my next story; pending the results of the poll. Hope you all enjoyed lemon number 2.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Dreams and Revelations

-Continuation of the same night as the last Chapter-

I didn't get much sleep. My first nightmare since this summer rocked me. I watched through Voldemort's eyes as he talked with Snape, Malfoy Sr., and who appeared to be prisoners.

"Severus, I need you to acquire or produce some Veritarserum for our dear visitors here. Oh, Mr. Rogers, calm down, your child is not with us. He and his boyfriend escaped our grasps as planned. I have a tracker on, Josh, I believe his name is. He and Michael are at a protected house that I hate to admit, I can't seem to penetrate. A little elemental witch lives there. Ah, do you know her?" The prisoners had reacted to Voldemort mentioning Connie. I felt Voldemort prod their minds and I watched their defenses fall as Connie was revealed. I watched, amazed at the childhood memories and her powers occurring randomly. Voldemort watched as information of her transferring to Hogwarts, Slytherin House and then the memories ended.

"Well, at least I think I can sway her parents. If she's a Slytherin she must be a worthy witch. A powerful one considering she would be the last known elemental. Ah, Snape, you are back." I watched as Severus handed Voldemort the two vials of clear liquid. I saw Voldemort pour them down the men's throats and then he interrogated them. The vision ended as Voldemort killed them. I awoke in a cold-sweat. Connie's warm body shivering on top of me calmed me down. Her eyes were wide-opened and tears were rolling down them. I realized that she saw my vision. Her soul being with mine established that connection for her to experience the visions.

"Connie, are you alright?"

"No, my friends who are in the room down from us, are Josh and Michael. Those were their fathers. They were in the Order in France. Josh and Michael are here because their parents were captured. Oh my, are they really dead?" Her body shook as she sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her to me tightly, letting her get it out of her system. I wish I could take that back from her but I would never fool with someone's memories. I heard movement next door and stiffened slightly. I heard heavy breathing and then a groan then nothing. I relaxed and Connie was cuddled into me, her eyes red and bright blue.

"Harry, how do you stand watching that?"

"I've seen it too many times. My parents, Quirrell, Crouch Jr., an old man in Voldemort's home town, Cedric Diggory, and then these scenes. I've learned to just cope with it. Do you want to tell Josh and Michael or will you wait for the news to reach them?" She looked in thought, the sad horror in her eyes still there. I hated seeing her scared but this is one reason why I didn't want her on any mission. She could barely handle a vision let alone fight in battle and face it head-on. She looked at me with a sad resolve that tore at my heart.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep, please?" She looked so small and vulnerable that I kissed her gently.

"Whatever happens, I will always be with you. I love you Coniina Alamora."

"I love you too Harry James." She shut her eyes and then I watched her sleep, not being able to fall back into oblivion again.

In the morning, we got dressed (I summoned clothes) and then she headed downstairs while I dropped down and into the yard, going to the front door and knocking, when a tall blonde opened the door. He was in Hello Kitty pj pants and a white shirt.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, Connie's fiancé. I've come to see how she's doing?" He looked confused and startled but let me in. Connie came out of the kitchen and smiled sadly at me. She turned to the blonde and looked on the verge of crying again.

"Josh, can you go and get Michael and my parents? I have sad and important news for you. Please?" Josh nodded warily and then rushed up to get her family. I walked to her and wrapped her in my arms again. She was trying to be strong for them.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." She nodded and then kissed me gently as I heard her family come down. I smiled as I heard a cat call.

"Well, hi Harry. It's nice to finally meet you. Connie what was the news you had for us?"

"Sit down guys. You are going to want to." She took a deep breath and faced her loved ones. I squeezed her hand as she spoke.

"Well, I had vision with Harry last night. We were in Voldemort's mind and he had Theodore and Elias, your fathers." She looked at Josh and Michael, holding hands and Michael sitting in Josh's lap. I saw Connie cry again and saw that everyone else was crying as well.

"Voldemort interrogated them for some time, trying to find your locations, our locations, what happened to me and such and then he-he-he…." She was sobbing again. I stepped forward and she curled into my shoulder as I finished for her.

"Voldemort, last night, killed your fathers. I'm ever so sorry you had to find out about it this way, but Connie decided she rather you know now instead of in a week or so when they find the remains." I watched as Michael and Josh cried but they didn't sob. They looked completely determined and set.

"Harry, thank you. We all know that you are special to Voldemort and that only you can destroy his terror once and for all. We appreciate the courtesy you've shown us and the support you have for Connie. I know that I would have preferred to meet you in under different conditions but you and Connie have a gift we can't afford to lose or our fathers died in vain. Do you know what happened to our mothers?" Josh looked at me with hazel eyes and Michael with greenish-blue. I thought back to the memory and I couldn't find mention of them.

"He didn't mention your mothers. He did mention you two were bugged. He can't find you here because of Connie's charm on the place but you'll need to be de-bugged before you leave here at all." They looked surprised.

"You mean we escaped them because we were allowed to?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well, I'll be damned. Chaos, we're so sorry for leading them to you." She nodded to them. I knew she would forgive them immediately. I thought of the reverse for the bug but couldn't think of one. I had to know which bug it was.

"I want you two to hold on for a second. I need to call a friend of mine to remove the bug. She's brilliant with charms." I moved to the living room and picked the phone up. I dialed Hermione's number and listened to the ringtone until she picked up.

"Hello? This is the Granger residence."

"Hermione, it's Harry. I need you to Apparate to 587 Cleopatra Road in London. It's Connie's house and we need you to remove a bug on some friends of hers."

"Oh, sure, I'll be there soon. Is there any charms I should be aware of?"

"Appear down the street and then walk to the house. I will be outside waiting for you. Connie has this place under her own magic."

"Okay, see you in a second then." She hung up and so did I. I walked outside, passing Mike juggling fire that Connie was keeping an eye on. I opened the door and stepped out to see Hermione walking up the driveway.

"Harry, how are Remus and Sirius?"

"They are doing some stuff that a straight man should never have to hear. How are your parents holding up?" She reached me and kissed my cheek before she answered.

"They are fine right now. The Fidelis Charm is holding up nicely. I would ask though if you could put your own charms on them personally. I hate it when they have to leave for work."

"I will after we are done here. Come on inside." I led her through the foyer and into the living room where everyone sat. Josh and Michael were arguing again and it was not a subject I would ever breach in company.

"No, I top normally. I don't know where you have been these last couple years but you are the submissive one on normal occasions."

"I am not! I happen to be the dominate in our playing."

"You both need to drop the topic before I drop you both on your ass." I raised my voice slightly. The lovers quieted when they realized what they had been saying.

"Oh, shit, we were doing it again. Sorry everyone."

"No problem, now sit so we can de-bug you. Now strip your shirts and pants off."

"That sounds really erotic coming from you Harry. If you weren't straight and with Connie, we'd jump you now." They said that together and it made Hermione and Connie laugh while I blushed in embarrassment. They both smiled at that. I felt like I was dealing with Fred and George in gay form.

"Look, his blush is even masculine. I like him Connie, don't lose him or we will take him." Michael winked at her and she laughed again. I rolled my eyes and vanished their clothing. The minute I did, hell broke loose on me.

"Connie, maybe you should reconsider. He wanted us out of our clothes pretty quickly."

"Yea, and look, now he is being modest about it. Nothing wrong with going the other way Harry. Hold on girly, we want to make a bargain here." Hermione put her wand to her side and a smile crossed her face while Connie looked amused and frightened.

"What bargain? Let her remove the bug." I saw them exchange a glance and then smirk. Yup, I was dealing with Fred and George in gay form.

"Hermione can take the bug off us, but you have to remove your shirt and jeans for her to do it. We won't budge otherwise." They looked completely serious. Hermione was holding back laughter as Connie look torn between fear for me and amusement.

"No way."

"Fine we remain a danger to Connie." I groaned. They got me there and I hated to admit it, but I would do it now.

"Harry, please just remove your clothes for us, especially me, please?" Connie pegged me with those big innocent eyes and her lower lip quivering in the most irresistible pout I have ever seen. I sighed then removed my shirt. I heard whistles and laughter and saw those evil boys eyeing me up. I must say, I know I'm in good shape and all but my whole body is littered with scars, bruises and blemishes. I saw Connie look at them all, her mind looking into mine to find the stories behind them all. Some were from the Dursleys but the majority were battle won.

"Come on then, remove the trace on me then Hermione." I saw Josh smirk and then Hermione jabbed her wand at his skin. After a few tries, she looked satisfied and then looked to me as if saying, Proceed.

"Come on Harry, take those pants off."

"Ah, let us leave first." Mr. and Mrs. Soleil left the room. I smirked and then took my jeans off. I saw Hermione gasp and look away.

"What Hermione, can't look at your brother without being bothered?"

"Screw you Potter, you know you have always had a body any girl would kill to get their hands on. I know better than anyone." She smirked and then she prodded Michael, who was staring at me lustfully. Josh was too until he saw Mike get prodded by Hermione. He broke out laughing at that. My blush darkened but my smile didn't waver. I was a little uncomfortable in the lustful stare of these two men but the way Connie was eyeing my near-naked body made it worth it.

"So, Connie, you going to jump Harry in front of us and give us a show, or are you going to take care of his big problem away from our gazes?" I looked down slightly and let my smile drop as my jaw fell to the ground. Connie's hot stare had made my body burn with desire, apparently it was enough to make me hard as a rock. I quickly grabbed my clothing and ran upstairs. I heard soft feet behind along with wolf whistles from the boys downstairs. I opened the bathroom door and snuck in. Connie closed it behind us and then she smiled at me in apology.

"Well, since we have time now, do you want to take a shower?" I gulped as my innocent little butterfly stalked me down. I felt the edge of the tub as I hit it. She leaned up to me and wrapped her arms around me. She took her shirt off and her bra as well so she could slide down my body. Her tongue worked evil and delicious magic as she nipped and licked at my chest and stomach. Her nails gently scraped my back and when they reached my boxers, they pulled them down. I looked over to the door and locked it with a fast push of wandless magic. I heard the click as her hot warm mouth engulfed my throbbing erection. I threw my head back and a moan escaped my lips as she controlled me like she did her powers; effortlessly and expertly.

"Connie, you are way too good for my control." Her laugh vibrated against my arousal and I felt my muscles tremble and tighten. My release was coming fast, I could feel the fire in me ready to explode into a volcanic eruption. I opened my eyes to see Connie bobbing her head gently as her teeth raked gently on the underside of my dick. It was too much and when she looked up at me, I released. My whole body shook with the intensity of my orgasm. Once I could gain my senses back, I looked down to see that I had gripped her hair in my hands and that she was just releasing my softening member. She had swallowed all of my release. I felt horrible.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Again

CPOV

Harry's hands pulled at my hair as I felt him release in my mouth. I was going to pull off but when I tasted him, I stayed on and swallowed. He tasted salty and oddly pleasing. I drank every last drop from him and released his softening phallus. I looked up at him, his eyes slightly glazed from lust and love but slowly fear formed in those beautiful emerald eyes. I stood up to look him in the eye. I licked my lips, tasting Harry there. I kissed his neck and bit lightly. He wrapped his arms around me and lowered his head to me and kissed me with a passion that I was very familiar with.

"Connie, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. You are amazing and I lost control." I saw that he was fearing I wouldn't like having tasted him so fully. I smiled at him

"Harry, I see into your mind now remember? I knew you were going to lose it and yet I continued willingly. Don't be scared, I love every bit of you and I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't want to. I love you, my lion." He kissed me again and then stepped back into the shower, lifting me into his arms and then taking us both in. Warm water cascaded down us and I vanished my remaining clothing. He pinned me to the wall and entered me with his newly hardened arousal. My moan was devoured by Harry's kiss. With the water beating on us, he made love to me for the second time today. If I didn't know better, I would think we were becoming sex addicts and it had only been two days.

"Connie, I love you."

"I love you to Harry!" As his name fell from my lips, my release rushed through me. I felt him shudder and then he held still and leaned me against the wall, trying to catch his breath. I stroked his hair and when he stood back up, he lowered me down and washed my body. I let him and when he had finished me, I washed down his perfect tawny muscles. It was the best shower I had ever taken. We exited the bathroom after dressing and drying off. We went downstairs and saw that Maman was coming up to get us.

"Oh, well, I need you two downstairs. We have some ground rules to put down while you four are here. Oh, and Ron came over." We followed down and into the kitchen. Hermione was cutting a tomato while Ron was breaking some lettuce. He looked up and smiled as I ran and hugged him.

"Hey peanut, didn't think I wouldn't be here when you all are here did you?" I laughed and then he turned to Harry and hugged him. I heard a bang and turned around to see my father pushing Josh and Michael into the kitchen. My pére was laughing but those two boys were whimpering and holding the back of their heads.

"Now sit you two insatiable sex dogs. Harry, Connie, you too. We have ground rules." We sat at the small table in here. Hermione and Ron stood back as my parents looked at us, Papa with a smile in his eyes and Maman with a stoic loving look.

"I know all four of you are sexually active with your significant others. But, I will not have sex in this house while you inhabit it! Connie, you should know better." I looked down, embarrassed. I glanced at Harry and he looked ashamed as well, but a hint of longing was in his eyes and then I saw hope. I heard my pére starting in on the boys, so I looked into Harry's mind. I felt tears prick behind my eyes. Harry had never been scolded by parents or had rules like this set for him. He saw my parents more and more as his own. I felt for my lion, proud, strong and completely abused because of the Dursley's every year. His hand tightened on mine as he felt my intrusion into his mind. I stood and took Papa with me, leaving Maman to yell at Josh and Michael. Papa looked confused but let me take him to the hallway. I turned to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong ma couer?"

"I appreciate what you and Maman did for Harry today." He lifted my face up to his.

"What did we do?"

"Harry has never had his parents. He was one when the Dark Lord killed them. His guardians, the Dursleys, abused him mentally and physically, even with Remus there guarding them. His pure heart and soul kept him going and then when the magical world took him in officially, he finally saw he was more than a piece of dirt. He was a person and one who a family of misfits adored and a headmaster thought of as a grandson. Thank you for giving Harry a parental moment. Je t'adore Papa."

"You're welcome ma petite couer. Je t'adore aussi. Now, go set the table for lunch. We skipped breakfast because of you and Harry having that vision." I hugged him again and then went in to grab the bowls and silverware.

_Thank you butterfly._ I smiled as Harry spoke in my mind. He was cutting some chicken for the salads. I left to set the table. Yeah, I was glad I had my family and I was even happier that Harry would be an official part of it next year.

AN: I know I said it would be my summary for Danny Phantom but I would like to point out there is a reason for them having sex once a day so far. This comes into play later in the story too. Remember, there is a poll going on for my next story and please review. I love looking at your comments, both good and bad. The more you review the better my writing and editing. =)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Date with a Horcrux

December 24 came quickly. I was finishing my hair as the doorbell sounded. I was nervous. Harry was taking me to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had a small dinner waiting for us. Dumbledore would meet us there and then I would leave Harry as I went with Dumbledore to go on a mission. I left my room and ran down the steps to open the door. Harry was there, dressed in a really nice leather coat that made him look tough and completely sexy. He had on loose kakis and under the jacket I saw the neck of a cashmere green sweater. He motioned behind him and as I looked out to the street, Sirius was sitting on his bike. I looked at him and he waved.

"Hi Harry, Connie here's your jacket. Behave you two. No later than midnight ma petite. Bon soir." Maman handed me my jacket and then I took Harry's hand and left the house. Sirius laughed at us as Harry put me between him and Sirius.

"Hey Harry, I would have thought that you would be in the middle."

"I rather not lose my fiancé because you show off driving this thing. Now go before we are late. We want to be on time." Sirius laughed and then we took off. The motorcycle drove smoothly and I had a feeling that it was magically enhanced.

"Hey Sirius, why couldn't we Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"There are wards around it now so that the Death Eaters can't pop in whenever they want to. Besides, I have wanted to get on my baby for some time now. Remus sends his love. It's the full moon tomorrow and so he's edgy and unpredictable right now or he would have been here. Ok, hold on sweetie, we are about to go airborne." I wrapped my arms tighter around Sirius and looked down to see the ground getting farther and farther away. I gasped as the cold air became colder and bit at my exposed flesh. Soon, though, warm air surrounded us and I looked back to see Harry's eyes glowing. I smiled at him and he returned it. Sirius relaxed his hands on the motorcycle and we flew off through London.

"Hey Connie, look out towards your right. This is why I wanted to take the bike Harry; so she could see this." I looked and saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was the Aurora Borealis. The colors danced in the northern sky as the North Star shone brightly above it. I felt awed by the natural beauty of it.

"It's beautiful Sirius. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas from me and Remus.; we couldn't think of what to buy you without it being risqué so Remus looked out and realized that the North Lights could be seen this year from here. We figured it would be more apropos then a sex toy." I blushed. Harry and I hadn't been intimate since the bathroom scene at my house. I found that Harry was still really sexy, but my natural 'gift' was here and so my hormones weren't trying to jump him. Harry had felt the change in me and backed off a little. It was really a blessing to be connected with him like this.

"Okay, we are going in for our landing. It's 6:10 now. Hope that's enough time for you two." We landed extremely gently behind the pub and Harry got off so he could help me. That warm air followed us and I saw Sirius shiver before I put a warm air bubble around him. He smiled at me and then left up into the air. Harry steered me into the pub and led me to a private room off to the side. I looked up at my fiancé and noticed that his hair was hanging in his face and that he had put on some dark sunglasses. Once we reached the room where are dinner steamed, he closed the door and pushed his hair back into its extremely messy form. He removed those sunglasses and I got to see those beautiful green eyes again.

"So, what was with the Glamour Charm and the glasses?"

"I hate it when people look at me like I'm in a museum or their savior or something. I don't like the attention so the end of my fifth year I took to contacts over my glasses, started using a simple glamour that made my hair look neat and covered my forehead, and when I'm in direct public I wear sunglasses. It keeps the majority of the public away from me. The Trace picked it up but since it would only be for a year, they let it go under the table."

"Well, I think it makes you look like a dangerous bad boy. You kind of remind me more of a gang member than the gentle love of my life."

"Well, I thank you. Now let me take your coat and let's eat before Dumbledore arrives." I took my coat off and gave it to Harry as I went to sit down. It was a simple meal of pasta, grilled soy and Alfredo for me.

"Harry, can you get me a drink please?"

"Sure, do you want water, soda, or wine?"

"Soda, I need my concentration tonight." He brought over a grape soda for me and what looked like a root beer for him. We ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally broken by a kiss or a small game of footsy. As we finished eating, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, I see I made it just in time. Well, Harry, I'll see you in a couple weeks for school. Tonks and Moody are downstairs waiting to escort you back to your home. Have a good holiday." Harry got up and kissed me sweetly before he fetched my jacket and gave it to me. I felt anxious as Dumbledore led me from Harry. He put his hand on my shoulder and we exited the pub through the back. We entered Diagon Alley and I felt the familiar pull of Apparation as Dumbledore took us to our destination. It was dark out and so I lit a fire to float ahead of us. Dumbledore lit his wand and we moved forward. The path we were on was encased in trees. I felt like one of the girls in a horror movie.

"Dumbledore, which Horcrux is this?" I felt Harry stir in my mind. He was going to be watching over me.

"I believe it's the ring. We are headed to the Gaunt house. Connie, my dear, I would rather you light your wand when we enter. The place is highly flammable and even a controlled fire could set a trap off." I nodded at Dumbledore and did the switch right after. I hadn't used the Lumos spell in a long time. It felt weird feeling my core channel through the wand as opposed to my body.

"Ah, we're here." The place looked like a tree house. We entered carefully and the lit wands showed us a dusty old room with horrible furniture and such.

"Start searching my dear. Now we have to find it." I nodded and started searching. I got tired of trying to see through all the dust and so I summoned a small wind and soon the place was dust free. I could see better now. I continued my search until I heard Dumbledore call me over. I went to him and he was crouched down, his wand illuminating a ring that he had pulled from a brick in the wall. The black stone reflected no light back at us and I felt the slight pull of the dead from it, along with the recognition of Voldemort's soul being concealed in an object.

"That is the Horcrux. Harry is helping me fight the deadly pull from it. Dumbledore, don't touch it please!" I had never seen the Headmaster's eyes burn with such longing. His hand was reached out to pick it up but I froze his body where it was, allowing his head to move as it pleased.

"Connie, it's the Resurrection Stone. I can see my family and apologize."

"Dumbledore, Arianna doesn't blame you and nor do your parents. If you use that to bring them back, you'll feel more guilty than you already are. Now, I'm going to release you. Promise me you won't touch that ring. Just wrap it up in a cloth and let's destroy it." I released Dumbledore and he summoned a cloth and picked the ring up. His eyes still looked at the cursed jewelry in longing but he tied it off and handed it to me. I slipped it into my pocket and that's when Harry panicked in my mind and started to really talk.

_Voldemort just sent Death Eaters to the house and are going to find you. Have Dumbledore leave a replacement ring and get out of there fast. If you don't leave soon, I'm coming to get you._ I told Dumbledore what Harry had told me and I saw him conjure a ring and set it down on the ground while placing a Dark curse on it. I added a bit of soul to it and then we left. As we exited the house, a bunch of cloaked figures appeared ahead of us. I stopped in my tracks as Dumbledore moved in front of me.

_Shit, I'm coming Connie, just stay close to Dumbledore and protect both of you._ I faced the Death Eaters. I felt Dumbledore grow more powerful as they faced off.

"Lucius, how nice of you to join us. Oh and MacNair, Fenrir, Crabbe, Goyle and Bella are here with you. How has it been my dear Bella?"

"Oh, Dumbledore it's a wonder to see you again. Who is your little friend?" Her voice was babyish and pure evil. Even though she greeted us and stepped forward with a smile on her face, I stepped more behind Dumbledore because of the evil pouring out of her.

"Under better circumstances I would introduce you but these are not it. We were just on our way and so if you will let us pass….."

"Wait, Bellatrix, I recognize that girl. It's the elemental witch that is Potter's mate. His scent is all over her and I can smell those elements in her. She calms the wolf." Bellatrix's eyes pierced me again and her smile widened.

"Well, Dumbledore, I think we met at the right time." She raised her wand to shoot the first spell. Dumbledore waved it away but then four more spells came at us. I put a shield around the Death Eaters, not allowing them room to move or curse us in anyway, or so I thought. Bella raised her wand aimed at me and I saw her mouth form "Crucio" before I was hit with unimaginable pain. I dropped to my knees and heard screams of complete pain and terror from somewhere. I soon realized it was my own screams. My body was being torn into pieces by flaming blades, my cells exploding on their own.

"No you bitch leave her alone!" I heard Harry and then the pain left me. I looked up breathless to see Dumbledore and Harry fighting the small group that had been sent here. I got up and one of the Death Eaters, the one who identified me, came at me. I backed up and hit the wall of the house. I looked to my left and remembered I was surrounded by nature.

"Come here delicious. You smell so sweet and I haven't had any fresh meat lately." I let him get slightly closer before the trees around me attacked him. The man was captured in a thick branch that wrapped around him like a python. I smiled slightly in relief and left him there. I pointed my wand at him and silenced him. He yelled and yelled with no sound emerging.

"Connie, turn around quick!" I turned and then pointed my wand and felt a resolve in me and I muttered the Disarming Charm.

"Expelliarmous," I watched the guy fly back and hit the ground hard.

_I'm helping you fight. Just let me assist you._

_Harry, I've never hurt anyone on purpose like that._

_Don't worry, he'll live unfortunately. Just come to me and stay here._ I ran to Harry and used a Freezing Charm on Lucius, who he was dueling. Dumbledore captured two of the Death Eaters but I saw Bella leave with Fenrir, who she freed from the confines I put on him. Harry took me into his arms and held me close. I hugged him back and felt my tears start. It was scary being that close to knowing I could have died. It was like that night with Judy and Jim, except Harry and Dumbledore were alive and well.

"Connie, you were admirable. Harry, come back with me to the castle. Connie, do you want to come or are you fine to go home?" I held onto Harry tighter. I felt like a child but I needed to be with Harry right now.

"She's coming with us. Hold on butterfly." Harry Apparated us to Hogsmeade. I felt cold even though my body was warm. Harry rubbed my back, his confidence and calm soaking into me and making me warm up. He was what I needed to stay focused and sane.

"Come on Harry." Harry lifted me and carried me into the castle grounds. I felt safe and protected in his arms. His body heat went through me like fire and warmed my frozen soul. I was still reeling from the battle I had actually participated in. Once in the grounds, I tapped Harry's shoulder and he set me down. He kept an arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his and we walked with Dumbledore. We entered the Great Hall and went up the familiar Grand stairs. I saw the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and we passed it to the spiral staircase. We entered his office and then I pulled the ring out. I didn't want it anymore.

"Here Dumbledore. Why did you want me?"

"Well, I came to figure that I could have taken Harry, but you have a better grasp at spirit magic then he does. I need you to break out Voldemort's spirit and release it." I nodded and concentrated on the ring that was now unwrapped. I felt for Tom Riddle's spirit and found it, lurking behind a curse and natural magic. I tried with all my might, but the spirit piece wouldn't budge from its confines. I turned to Dumbledore and shook my head.

"The spirit won't come to me. I'm too pure of heart for it to be attracted to me."

"Let me try. Connie can guide me with her thoughts. I'm connected to Tom Riddle and so it should recognize me as something similar to it." Harry looked at us and I agreed with him and I knew I could help him out.

"Fine Harry, go on ahead."

AN: The diary: gone. The ring: found. Now we need the Cup, Locket, Snake, and Ravenclaw's Item. To say this is a productive Christmas Eve in the story is correct. Review and vote on my poll! Thank you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Horcruxes and Christmas

HPOV

I turned and stared at the ring. Connie helped me release my spirit sense and I could feel all the magic around me. I found what Connie was whispering in my mind.

_The ring is natural magic, Dark magic, and the spirit. Bypass the first two and allow the spirit to feel your connection to its owner._ I let the connection with Voldemort that I guarded flow free. I could feel my scar burn as I connected with Tom's mind slightly. The spirit felt the dark taint and moved towards me rapidly. When it was out of the ring, it still came at me but a white bubble surrounded the black gas.

_It wants to connect with the part of Voldemort you are bonded with. I have it contained and when you close that bond it should be fine until I release it and then the spirit will move on._ I closed the bond and the spirit stopped fighting its cage, not feeling the attraction anymore. The bubble disappeared and the spirit went up and away. I sighed.

"Well, the ring is fine. Now, you two use the Floo and return home for the holidays. It's midnight as it is. I will see you all in January." Dumbledore hugged us and we left. I went with her to my house, where I saw no one was downstairs. We cleaned the soot off and then I took her to my bedroom. I really wanted to hold her to me. I led her up and when we reached my door, I opened it. Hedwig and Danny were cuddled up on my wardrobe and then I saw my familiar, Aphrodite, resting in front of the fire Dobby had burning for my return. I didn't see my snake, Hades, around anywhere. I know that Voldemort has a snake but unlike him, I treated my pets and companions like they deserved and not as weapons or Horcruxes. I also figured that using his powers that he gave me for good made him less powerful and frightening to me.

"Oh Harry, why do you have white tiger cub on your floor sleeping? It's so adorable." Connie was gazing at the cub in awe.

"She's my familiar, Aphrodite. I stumbled onto her at the zoo a couple days ago. She was in her cage and they were going to put her down but we bought her off the zoo keepers, forging the license we needed and everything. The backyard is big enough for her and the house is so large as well. She has plenty of room. My snake, Hades, is around somewhere. I figured if I could speak to snakes, might as well have a companion I could converse with and he likes to keep me informed about if Sirius and Remus are going at in their room so I don't go there." I heard her giggle and then I pulled my wand out and vanished her clothing so she was in her undergarments. She blushed and unconsciously covered herself by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Harry, I know we both want to make love but not this time. Please give me my clothes?"

"Calm down butterfly. Here," I vanished my clothing so I was in my boxers.

"Harry…"

"I just want to hold you. Don't worry, I promise to behave." She nodded and then I hugged her tight to me and kissed her. After the fright I was put through with her being in battle, having her close like this and her scent evading me calmed my turbulent magic and soul. I carried her to the bed and set her on it gently. I pulled the covers down and she slipped back and I followed her, tucking us in. She cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. She kissed my jaw before closing her eyes. I watched her breaths even out and then I let myself fall into a deep slumber.

"Harry! Merry Christmas!" I barely opened my eyes when a large weight landed on me and started licking my face. I also felt a warm body down near my hip. Connie was hiding under the blanket, away from the attacking Sirius.

"Sirius, get the fuck off me. Merry Christmas to you too Moony." I turned to see Remus standing in the doorway. My positive influence from being an elemental had helped him tame the wolf in him and he was less moody and seemed a lot younger than normal. He was gazing at us in amusement. I pushed the black dog off me and then Sirius was human again. He pulled back my covers and I groaned at the cold air hitting me and then I hissed as nails dug into my bare hip.

"Connie, nice to see you again deary. I figured I smelled you last night. It's six in the morning and I thought you would like to get home before your parents worry." I glared at Sirius and pushed him over to Remus. The werewolf laughed and then he grabbed Padfoot by his hand and led him away from my door, closing it too. I laid back and felt my fatigue hit me again.

"Harry, I'm sorry about your hip." I glanced down, as Connie moved back up to me and saw that there were red indentations on my right hip. I smiled at her.

"It's fine, I've had worse. Now summon some clothes and we'll get you home and toasty in bed. I'll leave your parents a note that will tell them we got home late and let you sleep-in. Come on love." She sat up and summoned a flimsy nightgown on herself. I groaned as it accented her breasts and the curve of her hip. I could feel that fire simmering in me, rush to a certain appendage of my body. I summoned some tight jeans and a hoodie. After I slipped some shoes on, I Apparated her into her room. She was about to fall asleep again. I tucked her into bed and kissed her gently. She fell into a deep sleep and then I left, leaving the note for her parents on Connie's door. When I returned to my room, I stripped again, throwing clothes everywhere and lay naked in my bed, my erection throbbing. I groaned in annoyance. I hated doing this but I couldn't get rid of it any other way. I stroked myself, thinking of Connie's hands wrapped around the hard length instead of my own. It was too easy and I barely got through half my fantasy before I made a mess of my sheets. I vanished the mess away and then covered myself with the blanket and fell back asleep, hoping my crazy guardians could give me a few more hours of rest.

_I was looking at Bellatrix, her eyes obedient and wary as she knelt in front of me._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, you let one our most prized possessions slip-through, and then you let Potter take her. You know I should kill you but this the first mission you have ever failed without failing. So, leave me Bella." Bellatrix moved away from Voldemort and I watched as he turned to Nagini._

"_Oh, my pet, my plans are coming together. All I need is either Potter, Soleil, or both. You want them so badly don't you?"_

"_Yesss, my Lord." I cringed in my mind. I knew they were conversing in Parseltongue and it slightly was creeping me out to be hearing them talk about killing us. Wait, Tom never said kill!_

"_Once I have those two, I can bind their powers to me. I will kill Potter like the Fates have deemed it and after, maybe, watching us play with his little mate and killing her off. I won't have any more obstacles and I have checked my Horcruxes. All safe. Come my pet, let's eat."_

I woke up from my vision and I almost expected Voldemort to walk in the door. Instead, Aphrodite pounced on me and I buried my hand in her fur and scratched. She felt my mood and I was still having trouble realizing I had put Connie in direct danger. My heart felt heavy with the burden that I had put her on Voldemort's Kill List and she was with me at the top.

"What am I going to do girl?" Aphrodite licked me gently and then she growled low in her throat and ran after a rat. I waited, my eyes following the rat as she chased it and when it came towards me, I froze it. I checked the toes on it. All were there and none were silver. I let the rat go and Aphrodite caught it. She ate it quickly and then looked at me. Hedwig swooped in at that time, carrying Hades.

"_Now you join me Hades. I wanted to introduce you to my mate but you weren't here._"

"_Sssorry Harry. I wasss hunting. Doesss ssshe ssspeak our language?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I will be waiting for the next time then."_ He slithered off under the bed where his nest was. Hedwig looked so happy and she was glowing.

"Hey Hedwig, you look good what's going on?"

"_Sssshe'ssss carrying her fertilized egg. Sssshe will lay it ssssssoon. Her and Daniel have mated._"

"I'm so happy girl. You are going to make me an Uncle. I'm happy for you." Hedwig nipped me then flew to the top of the wardrobe were she and Daniel had been sitting. I saw twigs and grass up there and then I thought of an idea.

"Hey Hedwig, if I may, can I donate something to your nest?" She looked at me and hooted. I grabbed my wand and summoned the unicorn hair that I had collected last year. It appeared and I handed it over to her. Her hoot of approval made me relax and then I got up and dressed. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I saw the huge breakfast out and Dobby and another house elf were running around.

"Hi Dobby." Dobby had bonded himself to me as my own house elf. He liked his freedom but he liked me even more. I didn't impose on his freedom and he got paid like he wanted. It was a great friendship we have.

"Oh, Harry sir, Lola and I made your family breakfast this morning. I heard everyone up late last night." I smiled. I had commanded Dobby learn to speak proper English and stop calling me Harry Potter. I got rid of master very quickly and so I was now Harry sir.

"Dobby, how can you speak to your master like that?" Lola was petrified. Dobby laughed and then went about doing his chores.

"Lola, Dobby and I have developed a friendship. I don't like being treated as a superior and so we fixed it so we were both comfortable. I'm not his master, but his friend." Lola had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Master Harry is a gem."

"Thank you but I please ask not to call me Master. Either Harry or Potter will do." She was one of the Potter elves because she immediately felt my gentle command take place.

"Okay Harry sir."

"Better, now go off on your own. I'm sure you have better things to do then ogle me all day Lola." She blushed and ran off. I sat down and put some food on my plate and ate. Soon, two males finally joined me. I narrowed my eyes playfully on them as they were groping each other in my presence.

"Hey, you two, stop being horny teenagers and stop groping each other when I'm in the room! There are some things a taken man does not need to see his guardians and family do."

"Well, suck it up. We can both smell the aroma of sex around you and Connie after you two go at it. Now, what did Dobby make us this morning?"

"Everything. Now eat you bottomless pit." I laughed at Remus' comment to Sirius. My godfather came over, piled everything onto his plate and dug in. The past two years have been heaven on him. With his renewed relationship with Remus and the return of proper diet and exercise, he had become the man I saw in my parents' wedding picture.

"After this, Harry, go to the living room where the tree is set-up. You got to open your presents."

"Okay Remus." I had slipped their presents under the tree as I monitored Connie on her mission with Dumbledore. I shivered slightly as last night's events played in the back of my mind.

"I'm finished. I'll meet you two in the living room soon." I left the kitchen and walked down the hall to the living room. I opened the door and gasped. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Blaise were sitting in the room conversing. They looked up at my entrance and smiled. I smiled back at them and I was attacked by Luna, Ginny, and Hermione as they hugged me.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

"Thanks you guys. I wasn't expecting to see you guys until after lunch."

"Potter, you need to learn to read the clock. It's one in the afternoon. Dobby wanted to serve you breakfast for lunch. He thought it was a good Christmas joke and he wanted to help surprise you."

"Ok, so where's Connie?" I looked at Ron and he was lounging on the extended chair that I had seen Remus and Sirius on in a _very_ compromising position and state of dress.

_I'm at my house being attacked by a couple that are trying to get me in some very revealing clothing for when I go to your house. I'm in a gay man make-over!_

"She's tied up at the moment. Josh and Mike are trying to use her as a personal Barbie doll. She'll be here as soon as she gets the chance."

_You are no help._

_I love you._

_I love you too now come and save me!_ I laughed at that.

"Well, before you kids go running off, open your presents." Remus and Sirius pushed me out of the doorway and they sat down on the couch as we all opened our presents. I tossed the ones with their names on it at them. I got from Hermione a book on Elemental Control, Ron-lots of sweets, Neville-book on plants, Luna-photo album of all of us, Ginny-Quidditch supplies for my broom, Sirius-a box that said Open Later, Remus-a watch that was similar to Dumbledore's and Blaise got me…

"It's from the Pure-blood vault. In there, all pure-blood families have access to it. What you are holding is original Potter Family Crest in its frame. You can put it in your own vault and then when you get your own place, it's supposed to hang in the office. I figured I would help you along for the future." I looked down at the crest that was more colorful than the one on my ring. The crest was beautiful and haunting in its red, gold, blue and black coloring.

"Thank you everyone." Everyone had opened their gift from me. I saw Hermione cuddling her new kitten that took me forever to find. Crookshanks had died last year when we were being attacked by Death Eaters at Hermione's house. The cat had saved Hermione from the Killing Curse. Ron had gotten her an owl after that but I knew she wanted a kitten.

"Oh Harry he's adorable!" I smiled at my friend. Ron got a Firebolt from me, as did Ginny and Blaise. They were the Quidditch fans and all on the teams. I got Luna a bracelet that had her rabbit Patronus, made of diamond, hanging off it. I had put an Unbreakable Charm on that bracelet so she could never lose it. I got Neville a book from the Muggle world about gardening and the environment. I watched as they all also found my small addition to their presents. Each of their presents also contained a special Portkey that would bring them here immediately.

"Harry are these Portkeys?"

"Yeah, Neville, they are. The special word to all of them is safe. If you are in great danger, you can use it multiple times and it'll bring you here. This place is as safe as Hogwarts and maybe even more so. I hope you all never have to use them." Sirius and Remus also had the Portkey from me. I had gotten them both bracelets that had a stag, wolf, dog, doe, lion, and butterfly on it. It connected all our family together. Connie's present was in my room, waiting for her to come tonight.

"Sorry I'm late but I finally got away from Josh and Mike. They were nearly torturing me." Connie appeared next to me. She was out of breath but she looked gorgeous. Her make-up was done very naturally and it enhanced her eyes and lips. Her outfit, well, it was making my pants tighter. She was dressed in heels, a mid-thigh black skirt that flared. Her tank was blue with lace that covered her breasts. I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra because one was built in. She had a black crop sweater on as well. She looked every part my innocent seductress.

"Hey Connie, we were all going out for dinner at a restaurant tonight. Harry now you know. We need to dress nicely and formally. Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, wear your family crest ring. Girls, if you can get your crest necklaces that'll be brilliant."

"Why Blaise?" Luna was sitting in his lap and she was looking up at him. He smiled at her gently and kissed her forehead.

"The place I made the reservations at is a wizard one. It's run by the Pure-blood council that the Founders of Hogwarts set-up for a refuge. It allowed pure-bloods to feel normal and regal while leaving the then lower classes alone. If you all wear the crests of your family then we can get in with no problem. Hermione, you are going to borrow my mother's necklace. I know you have a family one from your parents but you need a magic one." Hermione nodded and I felt very weird about going to a pure-blooded diner.

"Well, off you kids go. I'm sure you have better things to do then sit here. Shoo!" Sirius herded us out of the room and I led Connie to my room. I had her present there and I also wanted to open my godfather's gift to me, considering it was probably for Connie too.

"Harry, your gift is coming tonight."

"Can't I open my present now?" I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist on instinct. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately and teasingly. Her breathing was starting to get shallow and her pulse was racing as I licked and bit at her neck.

"Harry, not now. You have to wait. Besides I put a lot of work into planning it." She was gripping my hair as I assaulted her bare flesh more. I moved down to that damn lacey tank and sucked on her nipple through the material.

"Potter! Get a room!" Blaise and Luna were walking past us. I smiled at them and let Connie back on the ground. She straightened her skirt and was blushing horribly. I kissed her cheek as we entered my room, we were right by the door. When the door opened, a white fur ball attacked.

AN: Sorry it has been so long! I promise to update more often now that my life has calmed down. I hope everyone forgives me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Christmas Love

CPOV

I walked into Harry's room and a white fur ball attacked me. I fell to the ground as it landed on me and then I heard purring. I opened my eyes and saw a white tiger rubbing itself on me. I slowly relaxed as Harry lifted Aphrodite off me.

"Are you okay? Holy shit it's a tiger!" Ron had come running when I screamed and his wand was now at his side as Harry held his familiar in his arms. The rest of the gang was behind him. They looked stunned as they laid eyes on the tiger and then I sat up and a snake slithered up my arm. The snake was a beautiful black color with shimmering tan and green stripes every so often and it was huge! I mean larger than Nagini from what I'd seen in Harry's visions.

"Damn Harry, where did the zoo come from?"

"Well, this here is Aphrodite. She's my familiar. I was at the zoo with Sirius and Remus a couple days ago and they were going to put her down because she was too small or something. I saved her by buying her from them and we forged a few papers. The anaconda you see is Hades. He also is venomous because his father was a black mamba. He just happened to find me while we were in the zoo and he escaped his prison by talking to me and having me vanish the glass. I must say that it was very déjà-vu. You all know Hedwig." Harry explained. Well, I know I'm never taking him to a zoo for the rest of our lives.

"I'll see you all later." Harry dismissed everyone. The men looked knowing and I saw my female friends look shocked.

"Bye guys." Hermione narrowed her eyes on Harry and left.

"Well, come on let's get to it." He closed the door and set his big kitten down. She ran off to his bed and I saw the big wooden doll there.

"Here you go butterfly. I hope you like it." He handed me a small package and I opened it slowly. I opened the little box and felt tears burn my eyes. It was a locket shaped like a heart with a little key hole. I saw there was also a little bracelet with a small gold key on it. I took the key and opened the locket and my tears fell. Inside was a picture of Harry and me and on the other side was an inscription:

_My heart is yours. Keep it safe._

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful." He took the locket and put it on me. I slipped the bracelet on and it shrank to fit my wrist. I watched as the white gold matched my ring. I felt completely loved and adored as Harry wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed along my neck.

"Harry, you are the best." I felt his smile against my skin before he turned me around and kissed me with so much love that it swept my breath away.

"So what are you wearing tonight my lion?"

"I'm guessing my dress robes." I broke from his grasp and looked around for them. I opened the wardrobe and they were hanging by the mirror. I looked at it and realized it would be a tighter fit than his tux that hung behind it. The cloak that was attached made me imagine Harry as a dark hero in it.

"Darling, have you ever seen the Phantom of the Opera?"

"I can't say I have. Wait, is that movie that had opera singing and the guy in the black suit and cape that had his face hidden by a mask because of its ugliness?"

"Yeah, anyway, misunderstood nature and mask aside, I think you'll look like the phantom tonight in these." He swept me up in his arms like a bride and twirled me around.

"Will you be my beautiful maiden that I kidnap into my lair and show you all the promises the Music of the Night has to offer to those you listen and sing it?" He started singing to me and his tenor voice made me shiver in anticipation.

_Floating, Falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, _Harry took my hand and led it to his face and he continued his singing.

_Trust me, savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write…_

_The power of the music of the night!_

_You alone can make my song take flight._

_Help me make the music of the night._ I started singing my own song but it was from a completely different musical, one I hope he had seen.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight._

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me…._ Harry smiled that sexy grin as I continued to sing the chorus out. He joined in and we were dancing and singing to each other. When we reached the last part, he went to kiss me but I looked away.

"What is it?"

"It's just, for the first time I feel….wicked." I kissed his lips and he pulled me back with him onto the bed. I lay comfortably on Harry and he just looked at me, love and adoration in his eyes. It was the best thing in the world to just be here with him.

"Harry, we were looking for Ron and Ginny have you seen them?" I squeaked and jumped, my leg connecting again with Harry's privates. I had to stop damaging him.

"Ouch, that looked painful. I would watch out for Connie. When she's scared she goes for the jewels." I rolled off my fiancé and looked at him. His eyes had darkened and widened and he was cursing under his breath as his hands cupped his manhood.

"Why can't you just Apparate to their room?" Harry hissed at them. I blushed and froze some water in my hand before I moved his hands and set the ice on him. He relaxed as the cold numbed the pain.

"We don't know which room they are in at the moment and yours is the only room we can Apparate into without getting injured." They smirked at Harry in way-too-innocent identical smirks. They came here because they loved creating mayhem.

"They are in your old room. On the third floor away from mine."

"Thanks, oh and the whole family loved the Portkeys by the way. Mum was crying her heart out at the thoughtfulness of it and when she read the note you sent with them it was like she was going to rush here and strangle you in a hug. I'd watch out for her when you guys come for midnight tea tonight. We'll see you two cuddle bugs later." The twins left and let me to heal Harry's poor problem.

"You know Connie, at the rate you keep hitting my procreation unit, I don't think we'll need to worry over contraception because I'll be so damaged anyway." I laughed at his words and then I remembered the phrasing he used.

"Pardon, your procreation unit? Where in this world did you pick up that name?"

"I didn't. I made it up just now. It sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"More like that pleasurable piece of your anatomy is a machine that you add batteries to. It's very impersonal really."

"Well, then, let me show you just personal it really is." As he rolled on top of me the door flew open and someone jumped on us. Harry held himself and the added mass up and off me but I could see him struggling to do so. He was too close to me for me to slip out from under him so I looked past him to see a young woman with bright pink hair on top of Harry.

"Wotcha Harry. Who is the little kid?" I felt oddly ruffled over her words.

"That little kid is my fiancé Nymphadora. Now get off before I collapse on her with our added weight." I saw sweat starting to form on his brow and watched as the woman got off him. When he stood she tackled him to the ground pinned his arm behind him. I went to move to his rescue but I heard him laughing.

"Geez, Tonks, I just needed you off me and had I called you anything but your first name you would have stayed there. Now let me go, before I counter you." She let him go and laughed with him. She helped him up and then turned to me with her hand out. I took it and she smiled at me.

"I'm Tonks, one of the Order members that protects the house. You are?"

"I'm Connie Soleil. Why don't you like your first name? I think it's quite pretty and original."

"You are the first to say it. I go by my last name." She let my hand go and then I watched her hair go from pink to green and it lengthened.

"You're a Metamorphagus? That's really quite the handy little ability."

"Yeah, elemental. I can recognize that nice, natural aura anywhere. It's on Harry too and so I know you're bonded with him."

"Have you ever considered using Dora instead of Tonks?" Tonks looked shocked by my words. She thought about it then smiled.

"No, I haven't. If you want, I'll answer to it. Come on you two, I came in here because Blaise said you have a few minutes before your reservations. Get dressed and be down in the hall in half an hour. See ya Harry." She waved as she walked out of the door and then shut it. Harry stretched his arm out and then walked over to his wardrobe, stripping on the way there. I smiled and watched the show. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't I always?"

"True." He opened the wardrobe and took out the dress robes. He laid it next to me and then summoned his deodorant and some cologne. After freshening up, he put his outfit on and I felt my body warm up looking at him. The black material hugged his body well, outlining his muscles and toned planes of his body. He slipped the white shirt on and then put on the black vest. He walked into the bathroom that apparently I hadn't noticed before and I heard water running. I looked down at my outfit and thought it was too out-there for the place we were going.

"Dobby?"

"Miss Connie, what is it you desire?"

"Can you get me my white dress from my house? It's the one that has blue accents on it."

"Of course Miss Connie." He popped away as Harry came out of the bathroom. His hair was combed and he had shaved. I got up and hugged him, smelling the musky scent of his cologne that mixed desirably well with his natural scent.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Here you go Miss Connie." I looked at Dobby and he held my dress close to him. I took it gently, kissed his little head and then went to change. I stripped out of my outfit, only to realize I had no bra. I was going to call Dobby again but I looked at the dress and saw my strapless bra hanging there. I picked it up and realized it was the white and blue one that matched my panties. I blushed, knowing that one of the boys had picked it out. I slipped it on and put the dress on. It was a little long, it came to my calves rather than my knees like it was supposed to. I smoothed my hair down then left the bathroom. Harry was waiting and then he held his arm out and I took it. We went down and met the others there, who were all dressed. I looked at everyone and realized that I didn't have my crest with me.

"Oh, I forgot about my necklace. Sorry guys." Blaise nodded at me and then he disappeared. He came back quickly and in his hand was a gold chain. I took it from him and saw my crest on it. I recognized it because my father wore his ring everywhere.

"Thanks Blaise." I gave it to Harry and he slipped it on, taking my locket off. I took the bracelet off as well and he slipped them into his inner pocket. His cloak billowed around him and I knew he was a really hot version of the phantom.

"Well, let's go. Hold on to someone." Everyone took hands and then Blaise Side-Apparated us to the outside of the restaurant. I looked at the place and it screamed rich. We walked over to a host who seemed very full of himself, the way he held his head high and looked down at us like we were beneath him.

"I'm sorry _children_, but this restaurant is for the pure of blood, not for unsanitary and irresponsible teenagers." Blaise rolled his eyes and told them we had reservations. The host looked at his book and his eyes widened a little when he looked back up. His superior air vanished and he smiled sweetly at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Zabini, but we have been having a few students and stragglers trying to come in lately and so I excuse my earlier behavior. I just need proof of all your blood lines." Blaise and Luna showed their jewelry and the man moved to the rest of us. Hermione and Ron passed and so did Neville and Ginny. When he reached us, he eyed Harry curiously.

"Your ring Master?" Harry extended his right hand and when the man saw his crest, he gasped.

"Oh, Master Potter, you don't need to sit in the reservations Master Zabini made. Your own room is in the back. Please follow me." I eyed the old man curiously but followed all the same. Blaise looked at us strangely and Harry shrugged. The man led us to a private room that boor the Potter crest on it. Once in the room, I looked around in awe. This room was more like Gryffindor Tower with expensive and comfortable furnishings. Red and gold hung everywhere and the fireplace burned warmly. A bunch of brilliant gold platters held, what looked like diamond goblets and they were filled with a red wine.

"Damn Potter, you have your own room? I knew your family was powerful but this is ridiculous." I agreed.

"I didn't even know I had this. I can't open my parents' wills until I graduate. Well, I guess go make yourselves comfortable." Harry gestured out and I led Harry over to the lounger. He sat down and then I sat next to him. Two goblets came to us and I took one. I looked at the goblet and realized my earlier assumption about diamond was correct.

"Well, this room has to hold at least a couple million Galleons worth of stuff. The pure gold platters, diamond goblets, ruby dusted furniture; you would think being a pure-blood was actually worth it." Hermione looked around in awe still. I couldn't get past that it was so obviously rich and yet homey and comfortable.

"Bonjour, je suis Rachael. Quelle venez-vous?" Everyone looked at the black haired girl. She looked no older than us and her hazel eyes searched around nervously, like she was new to the job.

"Connie, can you ask her to speak English for the rest of us please?"

"Of course. Mademoiselle, parlez Anglais s'il vous plaît? Ils ne parlent pas français. Comprendez?"

"Oui, madam. I'm Rachael, vous serveur. What may I get you all?" Her accent was light and flowed like a song. She had to be from Naples or somewhere down by the ocean.

"I will have a salmon filet with sweet potato dressing and rose vinaigrette." Luna ordered her meal. I looked at her in surprise. Next to follow was Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and then Rachael turned to me.

"What are your vegan options?" She smiled at me in earnest.

"You can get any meal you want, madam. We make whatever you order."

"Oh, well, than may I get a soy mignon with mashed potatoes, creamed corn and topped with natural lily essence?"

"Very well. I'll put in your orders and Maggie will bring them to you soon. If you need anything, you can summon an elf and they'll get you beverages and such." She left back through the door and I saw her smile happily.

"Thanks Connie. Most powerful families request a foreign language be spoken in their presence. Our saving grace is you are from France. Apparently your family spoke French Harry." Ron winked at him and I saw Harry make a rude hand-gesture at him. It was no longer than ten minutes when a small house-elf appeared balancing all our plates. I got up and took as many as I could from her and her eyes turned fearful at me.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to upset you." I looked at her strangely. I hadn't met a house-elf until Dobby and Winky and they were freed and bonded to Harry. I set the plates on the table and knelt to her level.

"You didn't upset me, ma petite. You were balancing eight plates and so I helped you. I would make a suggestion that you make more than one trip or ask another elf to assist you." She started tearing up and so I hugged her to me. She cried harder and hugged me back.

"Oh, Mistress makes Maggie feel grateful there is kindness in wizards. Maggie thanks you deeply for your help and if you need anything, just call for Maggie and she'll assist immediately." She sniffed and disappeared. I stood up and turned to find Harry right behind me and his wand drawn. He pointed it at me and my dress was clean again. His smile was big though.

"You are just like Harry Connie. Dobby bonded with Harry because Harry treated him kindly and freed him from the Malfoys. He bonded because he wanted to and he felt indebted to his friend. I think you just made an ally and future elf if she is ever freed. Now eat you two." Luna pointed to the plates that were now spread around. I sat at my seat and bit into my food as everyone chatted and joked. I felt at home with them and even though we were at an expensive restaurant, it felt right being with them and it was very relaxing. I think it was one of the best Christmas dinners I've had in my life. As we finished our excellent meals, Maggie returned with a friend of hers. The elf was in awe as she gazed at us.

"Did Mistresses and Masters want desserts or more wine?" Maggie was a little braver and her friend looked at her in shock.

"I think we're full Maggie. Here," I summoned all the plates and stacked them. I took the stack over to Maggie and handed them to her gently. I looked at the plates and realized they were made of the same diamond that the goblets were made of. Her friend looked appalled I would help Maggie.

"Oh thank you Mistress. Maggie appreciates your generosity."

"Maggie, how could you let them do your work? They are rich families who are pure royalty! You should be ashamed!"

"Oh, no, don't be mad at her. I always help anyone I can. I don't like to see people struggle. How about I give you both a couple Galleons so you can buy new clothes? I can see your dresses need to be replaced." Maggie's friend broke into tears and wailed.

"Mistress wants us freed?"

"Freed? Aren't you freed already? I thought that was why you had this job?" Maggie looked at me in sympathy. She was apparently either used to her friend being like this or was older.

"Janice, Mistress isn't going to free us from our service. No, Mistress is going to give us money so we may look better, like princess elves." Janice stopped wailing and then looked at me in a worshipful gaze. I had the Galleons in my hand and handed them over, 6 pieces each. They bowed low and then left after each hugged me. I stood up to have strong arms wrap around me. I leaned back into Harry and he set his head on mine.

"You are too good to be human."

"Some would say the same thing about you. I don't hear the others." I looked and saw the others were gone. I felt Harry cup one of my breasts and I arched into his touch as a light burn filled me. His other hand gently ran across my hips as his breath tickled my neck. I was so glad my period had ended this morning.

"They left to go change and then go to the Burrow. I was starting something at home though and I want to finish proving that my anatomy is very personal." I felt heat rush through me to the center of my body, where it turned into liquid arousal.

"Harry, we can't do it here. This is slightly public and an elf could pop in at any…oh god." He pinched my nipple gently in his fingers through my dress and rolled it. Fire flared in me and I felt desire pulse through me like a physical addiction. I felt a tight constriction around me and then we were in Harry's room. He threw me on the bed and then pounced on me. I blinked and all our clothes were gone and his mouth was sucking on my breasts. He gently pinned my hands above me and continued his delicious torture.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Love and Strategy

HPOV

I pinned her hands and continued to suck at her nipple. I was moving to the other when a thought popped my head. I summoned a couple ribbons and then tied her hands together. Connie was looking at me oddly as I tied her hands and then connected that to the head board. I left her legs undone and then I spread her open for my viewing pleasure. I lowered my mouth, leaving open kisses on her heated flesh. As I neared her dripping core, I skipped over it. Connie groaned under me in frustration. I continued kissing down her legs and then back up the other, not touching her where she most wanted and probably needed me to.

"Harry, please, I need you."

"Tell, me Connie. Do you want me licking your sweet folds, delving my tongue into your body as you tighten? Do you want me to put my fingers in your body and pleasure you as my mouth sucks on your clit?" I watched her reaction and Connie was dripping with her arousal and her eyes were a dark storm blue.

"Yes."

"Repeat it then. I want to hear you tell me what you want." Connie blushed but she kept eye contact and repeated what I said.

"I want you licking my sex and fingering me until I cum screaming your name." I felt my own arousal throb painfully and I complied. I lowered my mouth to her sex and gave a gentle lick. Her hips arched and her legs wrapped around my head, holding me to her. I let my tongue delve into her tight channel, my hand coming up and rubbing at her clit, the bundle of nerves that had her gasping and whimpering for a release. I finally moved my mouth to replace my hand and then stuck three fingers in her. Connie cried out and met me thrust for thrust.

"Harry, that …feels….oh my…..amazing….please harder…" Connie couldn't complete a sentence. I thrust my fingers deeper into her and then curled them and raked over her G-spot. Her answering scream made me concentrate on that more often and soon she was tightening around my fingers and orgasiming.

"Harry!" Her cum flowed down my hand and onto the bed as I licked her clean and kept thrusting until I drained every last tremor from her. I removed my hand and then stroked myself, slicking it with her cum. Connie was panting hard and her legs relaxed and fell limply around me. I moved up her body and positioned my dick at her entrance. I didn't enter her but gently rubbed up and down her folds with my tip and had Connie almost bucking under me.

"What do you want Connie?"

"I want your arousal in me." I kissed her hard and pushed in forcefully. Her whole body arched and I watched her pull on the binds holding her hands above her. I smiled and didn't even start slow. I thrust into her body hard and fast and soon she was cumming again. I wasn't near being ready and so I kept drilling into her and not to long after, I had Connie screaming at me in ecstasy.

"Harry, please have mercy on me. Ah…so good….please…cum for me…..Harry!" Connie tightened again and I realized that I was really close to losing it myself. I grabbed her hips, muttered the charm, and angled her higher and then thrust like there was no tomorrow. I felt my control snap and then I came hard and violently in her. Connie orgasmed one last time, her muscles clenching so hard that I thought she would injure me. I growled into her neck as I still shook from the intensity of my release.

"Harry, please untie me." I looked up and the bonds disappeared. Connie wrapped her arms around me and soon we both had fallen asleep.

I awoke the next morning to an incessant knocking on the door. Connie was still sleeping and so I got up quickly and grabbed my boxers. I pulled them on before I opened the door marginally to see Mrs. Weasley standing there. I shook my head and blinked a few times to get my contacts into place.

"Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Harry, darling, I was worried about you. When you didn't come to the Burrow last night, I was panicking, thinking you two had been caught or something and then when we came here to check on you last night, you made my twin boys blush like roses! Oh, and it's seven in the morning."

"Seven? Can't I go back to bed? It's way too early to be up on vacation." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and then I remembered her mentioning the twins…..

"Wait, you heard us in here last night?" I hadn't been the most conservative lover last night as I made love to my beautiful fiancé multiple times. I could say we had quite a late night.

"Well, Fred, George and myself actually. It seems all of you young couples were up to no good last night. I had to break Hermione and Ron up and Ginny and Neville. Blaise and Luna disappeared after one and then I come here and listen to erotic noises and words coming out of your mouth! Do her parents know what you two are up to? I mean, I'm sure your bloody active guardians know." Her question confused me. I walked out of the room and shut the door quietly as to let Connie sleep.

"Why would her parents want to know what we're up to? That would be gross."

"Harry James Potter! Her parents don't know that you are having sex with their daughter on a regular basis?"

"Of course they know we are sexually active. She told them the night after our first time." Mrs. Weasley slapped me in the back of my head and I rubbed the spot. She had a good arm.

"You boy are going to make me go gray early! I asked you if her parents knew and you said no and then you say yes!"

"Well, I thought that you meant exactly what we're doing. It's too early for brain functions and I'm not in school. Please, Mrs. Weasley, let me sleep. I'm sorry for confusing and worrying you." She frowned at me and then nodded.

"Fine, go back to bed, but when you and your bloody guardians are up we are all having a sex chat. I need to set those men straight!" I laughed. With Sirius and Remus being married and all, getting them to go straight was going to be impossible.

"Good luck considering they're married." She went to hit me again and I dodged it.

"Get your ass to bed Harry! You're delusional." I ran into the door and then I opened it and ran into my room, shutting the door softly. I saw Connie still sleeping and so I crept back into bed and she cuddled into me, waking. I sighed, knowing that I would be able to get more sleep.

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"It's seven. Go back to sleep because I am." She nodded sleepily and then licked my chest lightly. I held in my moan as my body shivered at the contact.

"Okay." She turned over and fell back asleep. I smiled and then settled in to get some more rest before someone else woke me.

It wasn't too much longer when the door shot open and we bolted awake to see McGonagall and Snape stride into my room. I realized that the comforter on my bed was on the floor, where our clothes were strewn. I looked back to see I was covered by the sheet, having disposed of my boxers after I finished my chat with the Weasley matron. Connie was covering herself with water as the sheet pooled at her waist.

"Potter, Soleil, we have an emergency and you two need to come immediately. The Dark Lord is going to…." Their words faded out as my scar burst into pain as I left my bedroom and I was walking up the street and I couldn't see the house but I knew it was there. Now that he knew where the house was, he would set Death Eaters up for watch. Avery and Dolohov passed me and took up guard in front of the invisible house. Snape would complete his mission in due course… I left Voldemort's mind and looked to see my teachers looking at me in anticipation. This would be the first time they had seen me go into a vision. Connie was shaking in fear as I saw her memories of the battle flashing through her mind.

"Connie, it's okay. He knows we're here but they can't get in between all the old charms, the Secret-Keeper being Dumbledore and our combined powers. We're safe butterfly." Her nickname calmed her down and she turned into me, her water cover falling as she pressed her front into me so her back was facing the teachers. I looked up at Snape, who had turned the other way.

"He has Dolohov and Avery out front watching the house. They can't see it but they will have Apparation charms around the place that will monitor if any activity goes on. Snape, what mission do you have?" I pulled the sheet up around Connie as Snape turned around.

"I can get into his mind remember? I know you are on a mission but wasn't in long enough to actually see what it was. Tell me please." Snape blanched and then turned in shame.

"Come to the meeting in ten minutes. I'll explain later." He left the room and McGonagall followed, shutting the door.

"Harry, I'm scared."

"I know but we'll get through this. Once all the Horcruxes are gone, we'll attack him openly and I won't allow anything other than victory for our side. I won't let anyone be murdered." Connie looked at me and then kissed me. It was desperate and it was assurance. I kissed her back and then when I needed to breathe, I pulled back slightly. She got up and started to dress when I vanished her clothing. Her surprise was evident as I summoned her new clothing. She dressed into that, her toiletries having arrived with her clothing. I dressed quickly and then left with her. We got into the kitchen and it was full with Order members and our friends. Our friends, especially Hermione and Ron, looked at me in the way that makes you want to keep danger away from them. I tried to smile and I think I succeeded because they relaxed.

"Well, let's get this meeting going. We have a ton of information to cover. First, is our issue with the Death Eaters keeping patrol outside these walls. Now, if you Apparate, you must do so right to the front of the door and on the porch. Harry and Connie, I know you two have your own wards and such around this place. Can the Death Eaters detect what you've done or do they believe they are only fighting our normal charms?" I thought about it. If Voldemort had thought to read up on elementals, he might have found a couple charms to get past us but even we couldn't find anything on the subject anywhere.

"Doubtful they can get through. The only way to would be an elemental themselves or something more powerful. Even Voldemort and you can't get through our powers on your best day. We are safe as long as you all arrive in the back or right on the front porch. Besides, it's two Death Eaters at a time compared to the whole Order coming and going constantly." I finished my speech by squeezing Connie's hand. Dumbledore nodded and then turned his attention to Hermione, Luna and

"Hermione and Luna, I need you to start up the DA again at Hogwarts and start preparing students. I have a feeling we will have a confrontation this year and so I want my students as ready as possible. I, personally will teach the sixth and seventh years with Connie and Harry. Luna and Neville, I want you two to be covering the fifth and fourth years. Blaise and Ginny, the third and second years will need you two. Hermione and Ron, I need your expertise in the first years. Now that Hogwarts is safe, I have grave news. The Minister on our side has been murdered and Lucius Malfoy will be taking up the Minister position for Voldemort. He has taken over the Ministry and so my dear friends who work there, you are now out of the job. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you need not worry about money for you will be living here, as will Luna's father, Hermione's parents and Connie's parents. No arguments from you two over there." Dumbledore eyed Luna and Connie knowingly. Connie was going to argue that the Grangers and her parents were as safe in their homes as they were here.

"Hermione's parents can't defend themselves if Hermione's charms and yours somehow fail. Here, we can constantly strengthen and update the charms. Connie, your parents have already lost two dear friends and you yourself last year. I want no more casualties if I can avoid them by a simple move. That, and I'm pretty sure that Potter Manor is completely open and ready to be used. Dobby!" Dobby appeared next to me and looked at Dumbledore with more awe then he used to use on me.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Go to Potter Manor and tell the remaining elves that they will have inhabitants soon. Harry's friends' families will be moving in there." Dobby nodded and then disappeared.

"Now, Order members, start planning your rotation schedules for this house, who will be rotating staying at Potter manor, and assign at least ten people to go off in pairs of two and scout out the Death Eaters. Severus, you need to stay with our enemies more often. Only report every month erratically, unless it is potent information that Harry can't get from Voldemort. Sirius, I need you to search this house inside and out for a silver locket with a snake on it. It's an old Slytherin heirloom that your brother stole from Voldemort years ago and he's after it again." Sirius ran off and everyone set to the tasks they were told. I watched as the Weasleys, minus Ron and Ginny, walked over to the table and started planning out schedules and such. I felt sick watching my family and friends plan when they would willingly risk their lives.

"Young adults in school, follow me." Dumbledore motioned for the rest of us to follow him. He took us to Remus' den. After the door closed, he looked at us all. I heard a loud pop and turned, drawing my wand and a flame leapt up from my fingers, ready to strike. Everyone else reacted as well except Dumbledore because the pop was Colleen and Derrick. Both Slytherins were staring at us wide-eyed and slightly aghast.

"Good, you found the place. Colleen and Derrick, I need Slytherin spies at the school," Dumbledore's eyes dulled in sadness as the words left his mouth. He had told me once that he loved teaching because he could fill young minds with the knowledge they needed and it reminded him of the innocence in the world. Since 9 out of 10 Slytherins were related or were Death Eaters then he would need school spies in every House, just in case.

"You know we'll do it with Blaise. His father and uncle are Death Eaters and no one knows that he has started dating Ginny. We all have cover." I looked at Colleen and felt sorry for her. Both her parents were Death Eaters and had tried to corrupt her and she fought them and left. She was an orphan for all purposes and when she was disowned, Blaise and Derrick had taken her in. Derrick's mother was uptight but she didn't like the Dark movement. His little brother, Richard, was in Hufflepuff and was a fifth year.

"Okay, and Derrick, if Richie could watch Hufflepuff for me that would be a great blessing. I know you protect him but I think he has proven himself."

"Of course Professor. He would be honored to help."

"Good and Luna dear, you will watch Ravenclaw. Connie, you will jump between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and help these two. Since you have a free pass to all dorms you should have a relatively easy job. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny I need only one girl and one boy to watch the Gryffindors, the House of Bravery and Courage has never out turned a Death Eater except one who was going to be out in Hufflepuff before he asked to be changed. Now, the Horcruxes; I destroyed one while you were all enjoying Christmas yesterday. The cup and ring are now gone. Harry, when you return for school, I want you to search the Room of Requirement's storage room. I believe a Horcrux is in there. I'm sure you and probably Connie can find it using your link to Voldemort. Hermione and Neville, I need you to research snakes, especially Nagini's species, as extensively as possible. She is a Horcrux and one of the last we destroy. Now, everyone go and fetch your families: the Soleils, Hamptons, and Mr. Lovegood. Colleen, go find a room for your-self upstairs. Now go." Hermione opened the door and Snape strode into the room. He looked normal except his sneer was gone and his eyes were full of worry.

"Dumbledore, I have to tell Potter something." He motioned for me to come and I did. Connie let my hand go and walked with Hermione to a room. I followed Snape until he stopped near the attic door. He looked at me and spoke softly.

"My mission, do you still want to know it?"

"Yes, Snape, I do. Maybe I can help you complete it without completing it."

"I wish you could Potter. My mission is to capture Connie and take her to the Dark Lord. I have three months to do it starting yesterday." I saw red before I calmed down. When I did, Snape was smiling a little.

"You know, when you used to get mad, I would feel your core expand and magic crackle around you. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time. Your parents did the same thing. Now though, you seem so powerful and dangerous as your magic is actually visible in some elemental form." I laughed darkly and so did he.

"Well, sorry, but when I think about Connie being taken…." I trailed off and felt torn between the tears that wanted to fall thinking about living without her and then there was uninhibited rage that wanted to kill and take revenge and protect her.

"I get the gist of it Harry. Now you know though and if I don't complete it, Voldemort is going to kill me and then we won't have a spy and more people will die. I wish we could do something. Now, I'm just bidding time." I thought and thought and then I thought of something. Pettigrew owed me a life debt and since my life force was tied to Connie….

"I have the perfect plan Snape. Peter Pettigrew. I can make the Polyjuice Potion last longer than an hour with my time powers. We disguise Wormtail as Connie and then Voldemort kills Pettigrew. You hide the body and bury it and while I act out my loss, we will hopefully have all the proper missions Dumbledore has us on done and then we attack out in the open." Snape smiled and actually embraced me as a family member.

"I'm sorry I hated you for so long. You grew up to have your father's ability to be fun and charming while you got your mother's personality and big heart. You were never big-headed and I know your fame never went to your head. Sorry Harry."

"It's okay Snape. My mother is happy that you admitted to it." He pulled back suddenly as I felt a loving and feminine spirit touch mine. She didn't want to take over but I did get her message.

"Lily says that she has been trying for years to get you to like me and is happy you finally do."

"Your spirit powers allow your parents to talk with you?"

"They possess me too if I don't watch my back. My dad is the worst offender." Snape laughed and then I walked away and left him thinking. I passed my guardians' room and heard moaning. I sighed. They were insatiable. I walked downstairs to see if I could get a rotation in on guard duty somewhere.

AN: Next chapter starts in Harry's POV then it might go to CPOV.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Back Again and Preparations

January arrived and we were on the train going back to Hogwarts. New Year's Eve had been a tense and relieving affair all at once. Percy came back to the Weasleys and apologized. Bill told us Fleur was pregnant and Charlie had brought his new friend, Mary Ann, to meet his family. The families at Potter Manor were adapting well. Since they had nothing to worry over, Luna informed me that they had all taken to learning new arts in the house and the house-elves were dancing in joy with people to serve.

"Harry, Hogwarts is right there. Can you get Phantom all bundled up?" I turned and looked at the small owl. Phantom was Hedwig's and Danny's fledgling. The egg hatched sooner than anyone predicted and the little baby was all black with a white belly. A black spot lied under his beak and it made him look like he was wearing a cape and tie. Connie named him Phantom because she thought that is what he looked like. Since I had shared my singing ability with her, she had me singing to her every time we were alone together. I found out that Wicked and Phantom of the Opera were her favorites.

"Okay, Phantom come here you little beast." Did I mention the owl acted like its name? Phantom hopped away from Hedwig and fell into my hands. He tried to peck my wrist but I got him wrapped up in a small blanket too quickly. I loved the ability to bend time. I put the little demon into my pocket and he hoot-squeaked at me until his father screeched. That shut the little bugger up. Coeur had to stay at Potter Manor with Connie's parents. Aphrodite was on the floor of our carriage and she had nearly torn me in half when I said she had to stay. Instead, Hades stayed and watched Coeur and Hermione's little kitten, Cinnamon. I called the cat Sin because she acted like she had ADHD and was constantly on something.

"Well, Aphrodite, time to get up and scare the helpless children." Ron pet the tiger on her head and she purred at him. She had taken to everyone well, except for Phantom (who terrorized her ears) and oddly enough, she didn't immediately like Dumbledore. She tended to play tricks on him and try and get him to fight with her. It was hilarious watching the two go at it.

"Come on Hedwig and Danny." The two new parents flew down and settled on Aphrodite's back. We walked out of the carriage and off the train, dragging our stuff. When we got off, all was normal and busy in Hogsmeade until a little second year looked over at us and screamed. I turned my head to see the little girl looking at Aphrodite in pure terror. The tigress didn't like that and so she growled low in her throat.

"TIGER!" The girl ran off as a couple adult wizards came from the pubs. I realized it had started snowing and Connie was looking a little chilly and calm.

"Thanks sweetie. Come on while Aphrodite is slightly concealed." We walked onward and up to the threstals that didn't move an inch as we all got in. The carriages normally hold only six people but we managed the animals and all ten of us by the girls sitting on our laps. We got in and we started off towards the castle.

"Well, we know what the reaction will be once we get out. The older students who know us will be excited about having a tiger in Gryffindor and the others will freak or try and hurt her." I kept my cool as Ron spoke. He was loyal to a fault but spoke the harsh truth without meaning to. Our ride stopped and we got out. Aphrodite came last, her white fur melding into the snowy background. Once in the castle, the Great Hall was filled with people moving everywhere. We went forward, listening to all the gasps and squeaks and screams as my tigress passed through the crowds. She was growling low, the high pitched younger kids hurting her sensitive ears. I turned on the steps and cast a Silencing Charm on everyone.

"If everyone will calm down and listen, she's completely harmless unless you aggravate her. Don't scream and yell because she is only a cub and it hurts her ears. Now, when I release you from the charm, don't panic or I will personally tongue-tie all of you." I lifted my charm and no one moved or made a noise. I nodded and continued up the stairs, where everyone was waiting who were going this way. Colleen, Blaise, Connie and Derrick had headed to the dungeons and so Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting for me. Hermione looked at me approvingly and my dorm mates looked about ready to crack up laughing.

"Well, we know not to screw with Potter. Hey Harry, how about you go ahead of us so you can get to Connie faster." I agreed with Neville and left the group to take a bunch of shortcuts to the common room. I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was arguing with Violet.

"This school has gone to the dogs! Slytherins coming into the common room and even a Ravenclaw. What has happened?"

"They are allowed to be here because Dumbledore allows it. If the Headmaster says they can come in, they can come in." I cleared my throat and the two witches glared at me.

"Can I get in please? You two can argue when I go in."

"Young man that was uncalled for! Wait, you're Harry Potter, the boy who has his House open to the other rift-raft here."

"No, Violet! Here Harry, go in. I know that you are anxious to get to your fiancé in the Snake Pit." The portrait hole opened up and so I dragged my stuff back in. I went to my dorm and heard moaning. I dropped my bags and drew my wand. I leaned into the door and heard another moan join in. There was a girl and boy in there. I threw open the door and froze at the sight. Dean and girl were going at it on his bed. I couldn't look away as they broke apart and Dean glared at me as his friend glared.

"Shit Harry, don't you knock first? What the hell are you doing barging in on people?"

"I-I-I thought that…..I heard moaning and thought….well, I was wrong."

"Go! I'll open the door when you can come back in." I shut the door and stood, staring at the wall. I heard rustling and such inside the dorm and then the girl ran out of the room. She was blushing horribly as she passed me. I picked up my bags and went inside. Dean was in a shirt and boxers as he stood and glared at me.

"Happy now?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't know what types of sounds I was hearing. Given my past, I heard you two moaning and panting then my instincts kicked in." His glare lessened to a smile.

"Fine, I probably would have done the same thing, especially with the times we are going through. I'm sorry for flipping out on you. Next time I'll either put a sign on the door or close my curtains and put a charm on them."

"Yeah, that'll be best. Hey, I would stay and chat longer but I'm heading down to grab Connie. I'll see you later."

"Fine Harry, I'll see you later." He turned away to get his clothes the rest of the way on and I left after dropping my bags off. I almost left when Hedwig stopped me. I almost forgot Phantom was in my pocket. I took the little owl out and put him on the bed. I took his protection off and then left again. I went downstairs to see Aphrodite sitting on the couch and a bunch of first and second years were scared to move closer to the fire. I laughed and whistled. Aphrodite looked up and then got off the couch. She followed me out the portrait hole and I heard the whispers behind before the hole closed. I travelled the halls to the Slytherin common room, using the universal password Dumbledore had given me.

"Hallows." The wall moved and I entered into the snake territory. The Slytherins just glared but left me alone as I headed to the girls hallway. I followed it down when I ran into Pansy and a blonde beauty walking out of the dorm that Connie should be residing.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing down here in the Snake Pit?"

"Properly named I assure you but I'm not here for you. I'm collecting my fiancé and then leaving. Now step aside before I make you." The blonde with her sneered (but hid a smile with it because her eyes sparkled) and Pansy spat in my direction. I let it pass and then forced the two into the walls with a little push of wind. They gasped and I moved forward with my tigress. I walked to the little door at the end of the hallway, a small plaque in silver and green read _7__th__ Year Dorm_. I scoffed at that. Only one person resided in here and she was singing inside from what I could hear. I muttered her password and opened it to see the love of my life dancing with her teddy from when she was a kid. Danny sat on the foot board. Danny looked over and flew off past me. I smiled and then Connie rushed into me. She kissed me and then dragged me away from her room. Connie tossed her teddy bear onto the bed and then left through the door, Aphrodite settling in on Connie's bed. I shut the door and walked her out of the Slytherin House. We were passing Snape's office when I heard a bang from inside. I stopped and opened the door slowly, looking for the source. I saw smoke everywhere and walked in, creating a bubble of air around my head as I went in. Connie stayed outside to control the fumes coming out. I walked around until I saw the Potions Master on the floor. I put a bubble around him and soon he regained consciousness.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Passing by and then hearing a boom. Are you okay Professor?"

"I'm fine, the fumes aren't toxic, just knock you out. The bang was from me adding the needed Explosive Goo from a fire crab. I normally get hurt when I do this potion, everyone does. It's why you students don't make it. Now leave, I still have work to do before classes start tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I helped him up and then he set about working again. I left and then closed the door. Connie looked at me in expectation and I smiled. We continued walking on as I explained what happened.

"Poor Severus, I hope he takes some medicine later for the headache he'll have later. Where are we going Harry?"

"It's dinner time. I figured we would eat and then go for a moon walk before bed."

"That sounds fine with me, maybe we could find some faeries too. That would be so pretty to see a faerie." She was looking at me like I could summon the faerie to her. I smiled and nodded, kissing her head. She kissed my jaw and then we entered the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny weren't down yet and so we sat with Luna. She was reading the Quibbler as usual.

"Luna, have you got the charms in place?"

"Yeah I got them in all the dorms and common room. I even put the audio ones in the bathrooms. It was quite fun actually." She continued reading and so I ate with her until I saw Hermione and Ron come down. I got up and left, leaving Connie talking to Terry Boot and Marissa Jackson.

"Hermione, Ron, did you guys get the spells into place?"

"Yeah we did. We got the bathrooms covered as well. I also went and did the Prefect bathroom and Murtle's. Ron went and did the kitchen corridor and asked Hannah to help charm the Hufflepuff common room." I nodded and then sat down with them. I sent Connie a message to go and ask Derrick and Colleen if they got the Slytherin common room done. I was going to put my own charm in Connie's room and right outside it so that I could monitor her closer. I turned to Neville, who had come in and sat while I talked with Hermione.

"Are they set up?"

"Yeah, the black one is under Hermione's bed and the audio is in your drawer. I asked Derrick earlier and the audio is in his room and the visual in Colleen's. I don't know about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw though." _I won't ask Derrick then._

"It's okay, they will get done. Dumbledore gave us all these cards to contact each other with. Check with Luna later tonight and I'll ask Derrick how his brother did." I left the Great Hall and Connie followed me. We went to the lake and walked around it. It was late, about nine and so the moon was completely out. It was a very peaceful night, given that me and Connie kept warm with warm air around us to ward off the cold. I held her to me as we stopped to sit under a tree that we had found one night. It made a small crevice that we could sit together in and hid us from the world. It had a view of the lake and the moon shone right in our vision. I sat down after vanishing the snow and Connie sat in my lap. All we did was sit there, her head resting against my shoulder and mine on hers. I was getting sleepy and looked down to see Connie was fast asleep. I smiled and picked her up with me. I carried her back to the castle and down into the Slytherin quarters. Everyone was in their dorm rooms and so I was able to walk right through the common room and to her door with no interference. I opened the door and saw Aphrodite sleeping on the rug and Danny wasn't to be seen. I stripped Connie's clothes off gently and then laid her in the bed. I tucked her in and then set my own spells around her room. I left through the passage Dumbledore had set up for us to go from her room to the Gryffindor common room. I entered from right next to the fireplace and saw Neville and Ginny cuddling by the fire.

"Hi Harry. I asked Derrick for you and he said that his brother told him Hufflepuff was secured and the equipment is split between him and Hannah. Luna told me she hid her equipment in her stand. Hannah and Ernie helped Derrick's brother and so Hannah has the audio and then boys have the visual. The whole school is secured Harry."

"Thanks Neville. I'm going to bed and so I'll see you two tomorrow for class." I kissed Ginny's cheek and patted Neville's shoulder. I went up and after dressing for bed, collapsed into the warm sheets and fell immediately to sleep.

AN: So this is the prologue of my other story I'm writing: Phantom's Butterfly. It's about Connie coming to play another role with Team Phantom. Here it is: "As I looked at the demon in front of us, I realized that I would change nothing that led me here to my demise because what I found along the way is worth more than this moment of my death; it's worth my dying multiple times to have found the completion of my Butterfly." If you want more of a summary, then either email me or send me a message. Thank you everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Classes and Oaths

The next morning I awoke to the most annoying sound ever. Ron had blown a fog horn in my ear and it was scary. I also accidently set my sheets on fire because of it.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up sleepy head, we have an hour before our first class and you were still snoring away. Now get up before I blow this horn again." I scrambled out of bed and put my sheets out. I would ask Dobby to fix them later. I hurriedly got dressed and as I threw my robes on, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room. Hermione was looking at me in a beseeching way and Ginny was trying not to laugh.

"Harry, it's about time you got up. Luckily I saved you some toast and juice for breakfast. Come on, we need to get your schedule from McGonagall downstairs." I picked my bag up and then followed my friends down to where an impatient Head of House was standing. I walked to her and felt like a little kid again when she glared at me.

"You are lucky your friends care about you Potter or you would be completely lost for the week. Try to not to sleep-in next week. I'll see you in Transfiguration." I took my schedule and she left. I looked at it and realized that today was going to be a bitch. Double Potions. Defense and Runes with Transfiguration in the morning was not the schedule I wanted right after holidays.

"Geez, all the hard classes today and no free periods…I don't think today will be a good day." I walked out of the common and headed towards the second floor. On our way down, I realized I hadn't seen Connie this morning like I normally do.

"Hey, did anyone see Connie this morning?"

"Yeah, she was with Blaise and Colleen. Derrick has a cold at the moment and so he's in the hospital wing for the time being. She walked over and asked where you were I answered sleeping away like a rock. She giggled and told us to tell you that she'll see you in Transfiguration." Ginny led the way down to the Transfiguration room and we entered. The bell hadn't rung yet and so I sat next to Connie, who was in the front seat. Hermione and Ron sat behind us and Neville took the seat beside us while Ginny left for her class. McGonagall walked in five seconds after the bell rang and started off right into turning the elements into other elements.

"Potter, I want you to turn the glass of water I'm going to give you into air. I won't give you a spell because I want to see if you can figure it out." I grinned hugely as she sat a cup of water in front of me. I thought about the water turning into air and almost instantly it did. I darkened it by catching some dust up as I made it circle around in a bubble. The whole class gasped and clapped. I then realized that no one knew outside of our friends that I had elemental powers. Oh well, I don't mind them knowing since they all know I'm a Parseltongue too.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I don't think I'll have to worry about you with elemental magic. Ten points to Gryffindor for using your resources. Now, who can tell me the spell Mr. Potter used to do such a thing?" I grinned at her. I hadn't drawn my wand but had used the powers Connie and I share. I turned to see Hermione and, surprisingly, Ron with their hands up. Ron was called on.

"Harry used the Hydro-aero spell."

"Another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, the reason air and water are so interchangeable….." McGonagall drew out the scientific process of the similarities between the two elements and made us take notes as she went along. Once she had our minds bogged down with chemical formulas, boiling points, evaporation and such, she went on to fire and earth.

"Okay, now that water and air have been shown to be strongly connected, does anyone think that fire and earth are the same?" Neville raised his hand.

"They are only connected with elemental witches and wizards. Elementals have the ability to manipulate any element into what they want. Even the Element Potions can't do this. Outside of the special circumstance, a normal witch or wizard can't make the connection because of fire being heat and light energy and made up of only reactions while earth is a solid form and doesn't create the necessary energy to manipulate it into a combustion-able substance."

"Good Mr. Longbottom, twenty points to Gryffindor. Now fire is…." She went off on another elemental tangent and we took our notes. As she was finishing the bell rang and she yelled at us.

"I want a two foot long paper on how fire and air work together and why earth and water can be used to together but not changed to form the other." Colleen stopped us in the hallway and smiled at us.

"Hey, I need to meet you guys in the Room tonight. I have some information from the Slytherin end that I think is valid. Can you call a meeting for everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Colleen." She rushed off and I realized no one had seen us. I hope we never had to make her a spy like Snape. I continued on to my other lessons. All of our professors reminded us NEWTs are around the corner and that it was time to start studying and stop playing around. I think Snape framed it the best.

"Your NEWTs get you out of this school and into reality. While if you do well on the tests you can choose more careers to apply to, I suggest you start looking at all the choices you have because the world outside of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts won't give you a 2nd chance if you screw up. It's the first time or nothing." After that, he ended up giving us no homework.

"Well, he was the last lesson so I'll see you guys in the Room." Hermione nodded and went to ask Sinstra a question while Ron went to check on his Defense essay. Ginny and Connie came with me to the Room, Neville having to stay behind in Potions for a quick moment. We travelled to the 7th floor corridor and saw Colleen standing there. She looked tired and worn.

"Colleen, are you okay? You look like someone just….."

"Died? No, it's a little worse than that. I'll explain once we're inside and everyone is here." She opened the Room of Requirement and we went in. I sat in a chair and waited as all our friends filed in slowly. Luna came last and she shut the door. Colleen was in Derrick's lap, looking like she was about to cry or pass out. Derrick didn't look too good either from being sick. No amount of potion could take away the effects that quickly.

"Okay, Colleen, what's wrong?" I was worried for her. I know her parents disowned her because she wouldn't become a Death Eater.

"I was watching and listening to all our supplies during my break, you know I don't take Defense, and heard Malfoy talking with Nott and Avery Jr. Apparently, my parents have a new mission: get you to give yourself up. If I refuse to help they have orders to kill me and Derrick's family…like they won't either way." Colleen shed a tear and I felt for her. Voldemort was taking every advantage he could grab. He was also attacking me the only way he knew would cause me the most pain; through my friends.

"Colleen, his family is safe at Potter Manor. You just need to tell them that the Secret-Keeper is unknown and that you don't know where the Hampton's are. Everyone is safe." I felt guilt gnaw at me slightly as I realized she was still in danger and so was everyone in this room because of Voldemort's all-encompassing desire to kill me.

"Harry, thank you so much. I swear by my wizard's oath and magic that I'll never allow anyone or thing to harm you in my presence." I just looked at Colleen in surprise. She just bonded herself to my safety. If she failed then she would…no! I won't allow it. Derrick looked at her and then stared at me. I expected to be glared at or something but he looked at me in relief and then he surprised me even more.

"Harry, Colleen is a twister, a witch that is born of nature. I am bonded to her and her choices and vice-versa. I will protect you as well. You have my magical oath on it." I felt honored and slightly apprehensive too. I tended to get into a lot of trouble and my life was constantly threatened. They couldn't protect me from Voldemort, but I would do my damnedest to keep them from having to fulfill that oath too well.

"I'll try to stay as safe as possible. I don't want to lose any more family then necessary. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." We left, because no one had had the time to check their own surveillances. Connie kept me in the room and slowly it changed to a small den with a love seat and a fire burning brightly in a fireplace.

"Connie, you know we have to be in our dorms in a half-hour right?"

"I know. Now shut up Harry and kiss me." She ended up kissing me and I let go. She controlled me completely. I ran my hands down her body, never getting tired of the fire she stirred in me, the feel of her soft, pliant body molding to mine and the scent of her engulfing my senses. Her hands were buried in my hair and tugged slightly. I growled at her and then pinned her between me and the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I felt my hardening arousal make my pants tighter. She was warm through her dampening panties and I knew that I didn't have time to make love to her the way I normally do. I had a time limit now.

"Connie, I can't have sex with you. I never want to hurt you."

"Harry, just do it." She was immoral and it made me want her even more. Her mind pushed against mine and so I lowered my mouth to her neck and slipped her underwear off from under her skirt. I quickly undid my pants and let my erection free. My tip brushed against her wet folds and I groaned, slipping into her easily. She was always tight and warm, like the first time I made love to her back in the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry, I love you." Connie was breathing hard as I set still inside of her. She was trying to move but I had her pinned effectively with my body.

"I love you too." I finally withdrew and thrust back in. Her moan was loud and full as I possessed her with the fastest pace I had used yet. I felt her grip my length tightly and I came in her. I leaned into her body, trying to hold myself up. I was out of breath and sated.

"Harry, I think that's the fastest you have ever gone."

"Yeah, I think so too. Now, let's get you back to the dorm before one of the Slytherin prefects catch us out after hours." I let her down gently and she grabbed her panties. I zipped my pants up and fixed my robes as she flattened her hair and put her underwear back on. I took her hand and walked out of the room with her. I looked at my watch and realized that we had five minutes. I was thinking we couldn't get there in time but then I remembered I could slow down time. I thought of time going slower and watched as my watch slowed. I walked her down to the Slytherin common room, being scolded the whole way by her teasingly.

"Now, Harry, we can't always bend time to accommodate us having fun."

"Yeah but it's worth it even if we were late. Why don't you use time more often?'

"I don't like knowing I can be screwing up the flow of the universe. I only use it when I absolutely have to because it drains me the most. I can see you starting to sweat from the effort too. When we slow down time, it slows all over the universe in order to keep order. Oh, we're here." We were at the entrance and so we entered and saw Malfoy sitting in a chair. I smiled and realized this power had pranking opportunities. Connie kept me away from the ferret and dragged me down to her room. I opened the door to see Aphrodite still sleeping away on the bed. I kissed Connie and let her go in. I closed the door and left, knowing the tigress would want to stay here for the night. I walked back out and when I reached the fifth floor, I almost collapsed. I was so exhausted from holding time still for so long. I was breathing hard as I let time realign itself and dragged myself back to the portrait. Connie was in my mind, worried and trying not to say I-told-you-so.

_Harry, do you want me to lend you some strength?_

_No, I'm good. Just need to get to the common room and I'll be fine._ I was already at the portrait and she opened it without waiting for the password. I walked in and just collapsed onto the couch. It felt so good and I fell into a deep, restful sleep.

AN: I do realize this is probably the longest I have gone in Harry's POV but when I wrote Connie's it wasn't what was needed. Now, I know there will be question son the bond between Derrick, Colleen, and Harry but it is just a really powerful Unbreakable Vow that doesn't need any more magic then to be said. With their natural abilities, it ties them to it more tightly than any Unbreakable Vow would. I promise the Connie's POV is coming soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – February and Adoption

The month was easy going. It was the beginning of February and Connie had just gotten sick. I felt sorry for her and on the Hogsmeade weekend, stayed back with her in the Hospital Wing. She hadn't been feeling well for a while now. She was really sleepy and couldn't keep any food down. Madam Pompfry said she only had the stomach flu and she would be better in a couple days. Right now, Connie was sleeping and I sat doing my homework. I had given Hermione some money to get me sweets and a couple pranks for my supply. Fred and George had taken over Zonko's and though the name was the same, the joke shop now carried a lot of their merchandise.

"Harry, what are you still doing here?" I looked up to see McGonagall coming into the ward. She was looking at me sternly and I tried to think of what I did to get into trouble now.

"Connie only fell asleep a couple minutes ago. I'm just working on some of my homework. Why Professor?"

"I've been looking for you for an hour now. Dumbledore wanted me to inform you the cup is gone. I don't know what it means but he said you would understand. Now, how's Miss Soleil doing?" She looked at Connie sympathetically.

"She's doing better. She can now eat soup and not throw it back up. I also had Remus send me some 7-up for her and she's been holding that in well. Tomorrow we are easing her onto some toast."

"None of the potions work?"

"It's the flu, not a cold or bug. All potions need to be drank and so she can't take any yet. Once she can hold down solid foods she can take the potion and be back on her feet." Madam Pompfry walked in, carrying a new glass of soda. She had been reluctant to let Connie drink it but when she heard it settled your stomach, she agreed to it.

"Well, I have tests to correct. I'll see you later Potter. Poppy, Severus asked if you needed any potions because he's making some today."

"Tell him some Pepper-up and Skele-grow would be appreciated."

"Sure. Goodbye." McGonagall left and Madam Pompfry disappeared into her office. I sat back and finished my Potions essay. I had only had Defense left. Professor Watkins was an odd fellow but taught well. I pulled out the book on Dementors and looked through it. We had to do a paper on why the Patronus, made of the feelings that Dementors feed off of, repels them instead of making them stronger. I started writing and when I finished, I looked to see it was dark out. I sighed and put all my supplies away. As I stood and stretched, Hermione and Neville walked in. I smiled at them and they waved.

"Hey guys, where are the others?"

"They are at dinner. We ate in Hogsmeade and didn't feel too hungry. We thought to bring you up your items instead." Neville handed me a Zonko's bag and then a brown paper bag. I opened it up and smiled. There was a box of Honeyduke's chocolates in it and so were some cream puffs.

"Thanks you two. I'm starving myself but I don't want to leave her alone for long. Malfoy has a habit of showing up as I'm leaving and I don't like it."

"Oh, we'll stay with her as you go and eat. That and you can drop off your bag in the dorm beforehand."

"Thanks Hermione. I'll see you two in a few then." I got up and left, going to get some food for me and Connie and then dropping off my bag in the dorm.

CPOV

I woke up to hear a soft murmur in my ears. I opened my eyes groggily and saw Neville and Hermione talking. I sat up slightly, feeling my body protest.

"Oh, Connie, you're up. Harry will be back in a few minutes. He went to grab some dinner and drop his bag off. We got you a little something in Honeyduke's." Hermione pulled out a large chocolate bar and I smiled. I hadn't had chocolate in forever since I had gotten sick.

"Thank you Hermione." She nodded and then picked up a cup next to her. It was my soda. She handed it to me and I took it, sipping the fuzzy beverage. The syrup in it soothed my stomach as it hit the raging acid.

"So, what did you end up buying?'

"Just a few things, I got some new books and Neville bought a couple herbs. I saw Sirius there on guard duty and he says to get better soon. He's sending you a gift later."

"He doesn't have to do that."

"He thinks of you like his daughter, he'll do as he pleases. He and Remus are thinking of adopting a child. She's only three and was bitten by Fenrir. Her parents abandoned her at the Ministry. Sirius saw her and took her home. She's quite the little cutie." I felt for the little girl. Being different wasn't easy but both Harry and I could brew the Wolfsbane Potion flawlessly.

"Yeah, I was going to tell Harry too! I knew that I was forgetting something." Hermione hit her head and I laughed. The door opened and Harry came in carrying a plate of toast and a bowl of soap. I sniffed and felt like panting. He had brought me French onion soup and it smelled wonderful. He set the food down by me and I eagerly started into it. I sipped it carefully and felt my stomach rejoice in having food in it.

"I see you feel better. How's your head?" He put his hand on my forehead. He took his hand away and smiled.

"No fever right now. I think if you can hold this in, then you can take that potion and you'll be dandy." I smiled at that. I hated being sick. It was taking all my control not to use my powers accidently. I thought too soon though because I sneezed and I felt a blast of cold.

"Damn, you definitely weren't kidding when you said your powers go crazy when you are sick." I saw that everyone was wet. I blushed horribly, embarrassed beyond belief that I had done that to my friends.

"We're fine Connie. I was actually expecting it." Harry withdrew his wand and dried them all off. I sighed and went back to eating. Before long, Hermione and Neville went to leave but then I touched Hermione.

"Why don't you tell Harry about Sirius?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot again! Thanks Connie."

_It's nothing bad right?_

_Would she forget if it was his well-being?_ Harry shook his head.

"What do you need to tell me Hermione?"

"Well, I ran into Sirius today. He started telling me about going to the Ministry when he passed the Creatures Department. He saw this little girl, about three years old, who was abandoned because Fenrir bit her. He brought her home after filing the paper work to adopt her. In about a week's time, they have a hearing to confirm the adoption." Harry's mouth dropped open. In an odd way, he was getting a sister/cousin. Hermione waved bye and then left. Harry turned to me and looked at me accusingly. I was confused as to why.

"Connie, did you know about this?"

"Yes, about an hour longer than you. She told me right before you brought me dinner. She was going to tell you when she came in but it had left her mind." Harry looked away and out into the darkened sky outside the window. His eyes were far away, looking at nothing in front of them.

"Harry, your guardians want children of their own. When they adopt her, she'll take the Blood-ties Potion and be theirs completely. Call Sirius tonight and talk to him love." Harry nodded and then moved my empty dishes away. He laid down next to me on top of the sheets and I snuggled into him. His breathing was even and he started humming a random tune that sounded oddly like Kiss the Rain. I fell asleep all too quickly.

AN: See? I told you Connie would come back. It's a tad bit of a scare, I almost thought of making Connie pregnant but it didn't feel right. Well, on to Chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Child of Wolves and War Strategy

HPOV

I laid in bed with Connie for an hour, thinking of what my guardians were doing. They had checked their magical signatures for the possibility they could combine their DNA and have a child but with Remus being a werewolf and Sirius a dog Animagus, they were incompatible. I felt happy for them but I graduated this year and would be on my own. Was I going on the back burners or be replaced?

"Potter, it's late. Unless you want to get up early tomorrow, I suggest you go back to your dorm. Send Aphrodite and Danny if you want but you need sleep." Pompfry ushered me out of the ward and let the door cracked open so if I did send my familiar and Danny they could get in. I walked away and up to the dorm. Once I was in, I looked to see only one or two younger students hanging around and so I went upstairs to bed. I opened my trunk and saw the repaired mirror Sirius had given me. I dressed and then spoke clearly.

"Sirius Black." I waited a few moments before Remus appeared. He looked flushed. I looked outside to see that it was almost full moon again.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that Hermione talked to me today and told me you and Sirius were adopt…."

"Oh, wait, Padfoot! Come here Harry knows!" I waited and then Sirius came into the view. He looked at me and then smiled.

"You know! Well, what do you think? You'll have a little sister, or will she be your cousin? Moony which is it?"

"Cousin Padfoot. Harry, you know we would have discussed this with you but it wasn't something we were planning and I know we both know what it feels like to be unwanted. Our hearts felt for her and she came from people who are like the Dursleys."

"Oh, the poor girl, what's her name anyway?"

"Fiona, Fiona Violet. She's turning four in May and, hold on she's in the living room. Fi!" I smiled at the nickname. It was almost like a puppy name.

"Yes Moony?" Remus lowered the mirror and I looked at the little girl. She was a little small for her age, but given her past, I assumed she would be. Her hair was straight strawberry blonde and she had pretty green-blue eyes. Her lips were a light pink and she had freckles littering her little nose.

"Fiona, this is our godson, Harry. Say hi to him sweetheart, he's at Hogwarts." The little girl looked right at me and smiled. I smiled back and she seemed to lose that shyness. I looked and saw the bite mark on her neck, faded because of the Healers.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Fiona, are my guardians treating you well?"

"Uh huh, I gots to have chocolate and cookies and milk and then for dinner Dobby made me chicken nuggets and fries!"

"That's really cool Fi. Dobby is good like that. If you ever need a playmate, ask Dobby to play with you, he especially loves to play dress-up."

"He does?" Her eyes got so wide and her smile grew. I saw the pure wonder and happiness in her face and I felt myself feel happy.

"Yup."

"Harry, can I see you?"

"Maybe. Let me ask Dumbledore in the morning, he's my grandfather, and then I'll tell you okay Fifi?"

"I'm going to see Harry!" She jumped and hugged Remus and Sirius as she ran off. Sirius followed her, saying he needed to put her to bed before the change. Remus laughed and looked at me.

"You know that old man will say yes don't you?"

"Yeah and I can also introduce her to Connie."

"How is my future goddaughter doing?"

"She's holding food in so if she can keep this past meal down, she can take the potion and be out of there. I hate leaving her in the night. Speaking of which, I have to get Danny and Aphrodite to watch her. I'll see you tomorrow Moony."

"See you later Prongslet." Remus set the mirror down and I put mine in my drawer. I walked out of the dorm, grabbing the map and my Invisibility Cloak. I threw it on and activated the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The lines formed and I saw Dumbledore in his office. I walked off and watched as Snape was in his quarters, McGonagall was on the fifth floor, Mrs. Norris in the dungeons and Filch in the Entrance Hall. I didn't see any other teachers out and so I wondered off to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. I reached it and saw my little self say "Gummy Worms."

"Gummy Worms."

"Fine Potter." The gargoyle moved and I ran up the steps. I reached the door and took my cloak off. I put it around my neck and then entered.

"Oh Harry, what a surprise. I hope Minerva gave you my message?"

"Yes, she did say the cup has been destroyed. Where was it?"

"Gringotts in Bellatrix's vault; I had Bill Weasley help me obtain it. Now, I believe all we have left is the diadem, locket and the snake. But this is all other business, why are you here Harry?"

"Well, Sirius and Remus are adopting Fiona and she asked if she could see me tomorrow. I said only if it was okay for you if she came. It's Valentine's tomorrow and I want her to meet Connie too."

"You have my permission Harry. How is Miss Soleil doing? Last I heard she couldn't keep any substance outside of soda in her system."

"She has held her food in the past two days. If she can hold dinner down then she takes the potion tomorrow."

"Well, my fingers are crossed. Now, I'll see you here at ten; that way you can meet or go and get little Fiona. Goodnight Harry."

"Night Grandpa." I left and threw my cloak back over me.

The next morning, I got up around eight and ran to the infirmary. I had run into Aphrodite in the hall last night and she had gone up to watch over Connie. I opened the doors, carrying an outfit for my fiancé. She was sitting up in bed, drinking a goblet of steaming potion with a glass of water next to it.

"I see you held up all night. Where did my tiger cub disappear to?"

"She left an hour ago to hunt outside. I know, I'll finally be better now!" I smiled and then kissed her. I broke away from her and handed her clothes over. She got up and dressed quickly behind the curtain near her bed. She walked out, drank the water and then left with me. We went up to Grandpa's office and then entered to see him and Snape conversing. Snape looked behind and smiled at us.

"Connie, it's nice to see you healthy again. Here," Snape withdrew a package that had a bow on it. Connie took it and opened it to find a pin. It was shaped like a snake but it didn't look menacing being made of emeralds and had silver eyes. It was really pretty too.

"Oh thank you Professor." She ran over and hugged him. Snape seemed confused and then he hugged back.

"You're welcome Connie."

"I didn't get anything for you though. Oh, I'll get you something and I know you'll love it."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." She took the pin and put it on her shirt. I smiled as it set against her shoulder. Snape waved at me and then left us with Dumbledore.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two. I don't have any gifts but I think that you can go and surprise a little girl early." I smiled and then Floo-ed to the kitchen of HQ. Remus was sitting at the table and drinking his coffee. Dobby was dusting the fireplace and a fire burned brightly.

"Hey Moony, where's the little angel?"

"She's riding Sirius right now. She saw him transform and said Doggy Ride. Sirius has been doing that since she's woken up. Go to the play room and you'll find them. Connie, how are you sweetheart?" I left Connie with Remus and left the basement to head up to the den. It was the playroom when I was little and Remus had adopted me. I couldn't call him Dad though. When Sirius joined us my third year in Hogwarts, my family was complete and soon I was comfortable with calling them Moony and Padfoot. I never could say Dad though because of the feeling I owed Prongs that title. I walked into the den and saw a black dog carrying a little girl on his back. She was laughing and patting Padfoot's head.

"Padfoot the horse, never thought I would see this." The little girl looked over and Fiona gasped in surprise. She jumped off Sirius and ran at me. I was engulfed in a hug as she had jumped and I caught her.

"Harry! You come you come!"

"Yeah, I came Fiona. How's our little princess?"

"Happy Harry, I wanna leave!" I smiled and chuckled as I moved her up to my shoulders. Fiona was giggling uncontrollably as I gently ran through to the basement with her. When we entered, Moony and Connie were playing chess. Connie looked up as we entered and smiled. Fiona looked and saw her and she crawled into my outstretched arms. She was shy and looking at Connie, torn between the natural aura around her and meeting a stranger.

"Fifi, I would like you to meet your cousin, Connie. Connie, come here love." Connie got up, her smile relaxed and friendly. Remus had described meeting Connie as the wolf being completely accepting of her and human being wary of that acceptance. He knew now there was nothing to worry and be wary over but werewolves assumed that whatever calmed the wolf was dangerous.

"Hi Fiona, I'm Connie. Would you like a pink rose?" Fiona nodded shyly and I watched a flower appear in Connie's hand. She held it out to Fiona and she took it in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic, ma petite. Can I have a hug from you?" Connie held her arms out and took Fiona from me. Fiona hugged her and then she was asking Connie to make more pretty flowers.

"How about we get to Hogwarts and then I'll make you a crown of roses okay ma petite?"

"That would be pretty Flower!" I laughed at the nickname and felt warm as Fiona looked so excited to be getting a crown. At least we could entertain her if we ended up babysitting.

"Harry, before you leave, she needs to be back by eight. Have a fun time you three." Remus kissed Fiona's head and Connie's head. I hugged him and then we left again. We entered Dumbledore's office and he wasn't there. I waved at Fawkes, who showed us attention by singing softly to Fiona. She smiled and waved at the pretty bird as she put it.

"Wow, this place is big."

"Yes it is. Where do you want to go first Princess Fiona?" She thought and then looked at us hopefully.

"Can I go see the Lion home?" I smiled at her.

"Yes we can go to the common room." I took Fiona's hand and we walked up to the common room, Connie making the rose crown on our way and when she was finished, she put it on the little pup's head.

"Thank you Flower."

"You're welcome Princess." Connie even curtsied to her and Fifi giggled. The portrait swung open at our password and Fiona ran in. The place was filled with our coupled classmates and a bunch of them looked at the little girl with confused looks. Neville walked over to us with Ginny and smiled at us.

"Harry, Connie, who's the little angel?" Fiona took this moment to come over and put her hands up to be lifted. I picked her up and she looked at Neville and then Ginny.

"This is Fiona. Moony and Padfoot are adopting her. Fi, this is Neville and Ginny. They are good friends of ours." Fiona looked at them and I cracked up laughing.

"Neville, I am Princess, not Angel." Neville looked surprised and then narrowed his eyes on me laughing.

"Of course you're a princess. How could I ever think differently?" He tickled her and she wiggled in my arms.

"Well, I think we should show her the rest of the castle. We will see you two later and do you know where Ron and Hermione went off to?"

"No, my brother and Hermione haven't been seen all day." Ginny kissed Fiona and then the couple wondered off to the boys' dorms.

"Well, Fiona, wanna go see Connie's room?" Fiona nodded fervently and so we exited the common room and went the normal way to the Slytherin common room. As we entered the dungeons, Slytherin students started to be seen meandering around. I cast a silent Invisibility Spell on us and they passed us silently. We reached Snape's office and he exited. I left the charm drop and he nearly passed out from the shock.

"Potter, what are you…." His eyes fell to Fiona and his eyes softened. I smiled, Snape had a soft spot for little girls.

"Professor, this is Fiona. Fiona this is Severus Snape."

"Uncle Sev." Fiona walked over and hugged the Potions Master. Snape looked appalled and then he patted her back.

"Hi Fiona."

"Well, we're going to my dorm so we'll see you later Professor." Connie led Fiona away and I watched them go as Snape held me back.

"Is that the ward your godfather and his partner are adopting?"

"Yeah she is."

"She called me Uncle Sev. You never called me that. I was always Snape or Batty."

"I can't help you there. You started hating me again when I came to Hogwarts remember?"

"I regret the act every time I see your eyes. Now off you go. I can't leave Connie alone down here anymore."

"Bye Snape." I left the Potions master and ran down to catch Connie and Fiona, good thing too because Draco and his goons were right in front of them.

"Please Draco, move aside. You don't want to set a bad example for Fiona." Draco laughed and I watched as Crabbe moved to corner them. I stepped up to them quietly, keeping to the shadows.

"Well, is this yours and Potters bastard child? Or is this pathetic thing related to you?"

"Silencio Malfoy." I silenced him and he glared at me. I was fuming as Crabbe went to punch Connie. She ducked and I punched him back. He landed on the ground; he might be bigger than me but I was more toned and stronger because I worked out for Quidditch, training, and martial arts. Draco sneered and drew his wand, flicking it at me. I was hit by something and I realized that it was the Body-Bind.

"Harry!" Fiona came over and landed on me. I couldn't move or talk as the curse held me and Connie was left to defend us. I saw vines whip past me and then I heard the Slytherins running away, back up to the Entrance Hall. Connie released me and I hugged Fiona to me before standing up. Connie was breathing hard and looked shaken.

"Are you okay butterfly?"

"Yes, I'm just shook up. Are you and Fiona alright?"

"Yeah, just pissed I got thrown off by Malfoy. Let's hurry to your room. I'm sure they ran to Snape or McGonagall." We continued down into the Slytherin common room, this time I put the Invisibility charm back up and only took it down once we entered Connie's room and the door shut. Fiona ran off to look at Aphrodite, who was curled up by the fire. I watched Fiona sit on her back and ask to go on Doggy Ride.

"Well, Sirius has taught her well."

"That's for sure." Connie and I sat and watched Aphrodite play with Fiona. They went at it for hours and I ended up calling Dobby for lunch. He was too eager to help and when he saw Fiona, he smiled at Mistress Fiona. Dobby ended up playing with her after lunch as Aphrodite took a break from playing to eat my ham sandwich. Soon, it was 5:30 and so I sent Dobby off to do chores and took Fiona to the Great Hall for dinner. Connie and I swung Fiona between us and I realized that the whole day, I had been imagining our own child with us here, being introduced to all the teachers and our friends and playing around all day with us. After dinner, we took her home early because she was exhausted. Sirius and Remus were making-out in the kitchen without shirts when we arrived with a sleeping Fiona.

"Disgusting you two. Break apart before I barf everywhere." Connie was turned the other way and her blush was a brilliant shade of rose.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting anyone until 8. Now, how did our little girl do?"

"She had a lot of fun. She met Uncle Sev, Neville, Ginny, and Aphrodite. Then we showed her Gryffindor and Connie's room. There she played with Dobby and Aphrodite until dinner and we took her to the Great Hall, where Grandpa doted on her. She ran up to him at dinner and sat on his lap, playing with his beard as the other students and teachers smiled and laughed occasionally. They haven't seen that happen in years since I was small." Sirius cracked up in hysterical laughter while Remus smiled the most Marauder-ish smile I had seen on him.

"She called Snivellious Uncle Sev? Connie, you introduced her to the Potions bat didn't you? Very Slytherin of you to call him Severus in front of her." Connie turned back to face them and blushed even more, if that's possible. She stared directly at the ground and I lit the fire again to go back to Hogwarts. Sirius took Fiona from Connie and then we left. We arrived to see Grandpa in his chair reading a magazine.

"Ah, Harry I heard that young Lovegood was looking for you two. Can you go and find her and see what is so important please?" I nodded and then followed Connie out of the office. I looked at the Map that I had on me from going around the school. Luna was pacing in the Gryffindor dorms and was surrounded by Hermione and Ginny. Lavender and Pavarti were in the common room. We walked up to the common room and Connie ascended the girl stairs. I waited as Luna descended eagerly. I looked for Connie, but Luna dragged me away from the tower and over to the Room of Requirement. I had a DA session tomorrow but when we entered, I was in the room that I hid a couple things in. I followed Luna to a wardrobe and opened it to show me a bust with an ugly wig and a tiara. I looked at her in confusion until she grabbed it and held it up to me. I spotted the inscription and nearly fell over. It's Ravenclaw's diadem and I could now feel the evil spirit in it. This one wasn't cursed and so I took it and ran after hugging Luna tightly. I dashed through the halls and shot pass the gargoyle. Dumbledore was doing paperwork, but I stopped myself by running into the desk and piercing my hand on a tip of the diadem. I didn't feel the pain as I set the Horcrux on his desk and Dumbledore stared.

"The diadem was in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Luna found it and showed it to me after we got to the Gryffindor common room. Ready?" Dumbledore looked hesitant but I fixed that.

"Connie will coach me in my mind. We're safe." The twinkle brightened and then he removed the binding magic. I opened the soul bond and let the part of Voldemort in me make a presence. I watched the spirit come towards me and then I trapped it in my own, thinking of the good of my soul holding it away as it struggled to get to its brother. The spirit was in the trap and so I closed my connection and the spirit stopped moving and just hung there. Instead of letting it free, I condensed the field around it and watched as the white of my soul forced the evil shard to explode as it couldn't take the good at such a close proximity. I breathed out, relived that the Horcruxes other than the snake and locket were destroyed. I looked at Dumbledore and he was smiling.

"Well, Harry, go get Madam Pompfry to heal your hand and then go to bed. We had an exciting day and night." I left, not seeing the look of pain and tears on his face on my retreating back.

I ran into Snape on the way to the dorm and he looked worried.

"Professor, what's wrong?"

"The Dark Lord wants Connie next week Potter. This Saturday, I am meeting Wormtail at the Hog's Head. Follow under invisibility with the Polyjuice potion I will give you tomorrow during your detention."

"What detention? I haven't done anything!"

"The one I'm giving you now for being out of your dorms after curfew. Go with me on this because it's to save Connie's life. I know she's listening and so when you come, bring her blood, it'll work better at convincing the Dark Lord and charm it in detention so that it lasts at least a year. I'll be burying Wormtail as soon as possible but who knows how long the Dark Lord will torture him. I'll push at your shields when he is killed so that you can act distraught. Connie, you won't be able to stay in the common rooms anymore." Connie nodded in my mind and I smiled at Snape.

"We'll move her room to the DA room. It has multiple uses but where will she go during the lessons?"

_Harry, why don't I live in my own room under an invisibility charm? Or we make you Secret-Keeper of the room so that no one can find it or see me if they open it. It would look like a closet again._ I relayed that to Snape and he nodded.

"Connie, you have detention with Potter tomorrow too for breaking curfew. See you tomorrow night." Snape went off, his sneer back in place and those black eyes cold as onyx. I shook my head and ran to go to bed.

AN: This chapter is a tad longer than the others because there was no place to end since I had continuous days. I hope you all enjoy your holidays and I'll update sooner rather than later.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Taking Action and Tearing the Heart

The next couple of days were horribly short. Our detention had gone extremely well, the potion was charmed, and we worked out we would do with Connie when she was 'kidnapped.' She would turn invisible and I would be in a complete depression and when Voldemort delivered the final blow, I had to act in physical pain and turn into an emotionless, pain-filled adult. I was going to have to act really well and let my pain seep into the bond for Voldemort so that he wasn't in denial that he killed the right person. My friends were going to take it the hardest. We told them and when they realized they weren't allowed to see a happy Harry or ever see Connie, they were put down but since only Nagini had to die now, we wouldn't have to keep the act up for long. Saturday came and Connie walked with me to Hog's Head. Aberforth greeted us and left the pub to go upstairs. Snape was in a corner with a frozen Wormtail. I watched the traitor's eyes widen in fear. I smiled at him and set the potion on the table. Snape unfroze his mouth and Wormtail let it out.

"You can't do this! I won't be convincing and then you'll lose Snivellious."

"Oh shut up rat. You'll be convincing because you will no longer be Wormtail. You'll be Connie with select memories. The potion is a Polyjuice that has been tampered with to last longer than an hour. So, bye Wormtail." Snape poured the potion down his throat and I watched as Connie's twin appeared in front of us. I grimaced as the magical signature mimicked and my powers tried to figure out which was real and which was a copy. Connie gripped my hand and kissed my neck, making the decision easier. I changed the memories and then Snape Apparated away with Wormtail-Connie. I looked at Connie and led her upstairs where Grandpa's brother waited for us. Aberforth sat at the secret portrait that led to the Room where Colleen waited with my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map.

"Harry, Connie, be safe you two. Keep your connection open Potter."

"Thanks Aberforth. I hope after all this is over we can see you more often."

"Same here Harry. Well, you better get going. You should be in pain soon." I waved at him and then we entered the portrait. As we entered Hogwarts, I felt Voldemort's satisfaction. I thought of being panicked and scared. I felt the emotion in me and then looked away from Connie, not being able to look at her incase Voldemort tried to gain access to my mind.

CPOV

Harry looked pained and panicked before he looked away from me. Voldemort knew.

"Connie, come here so we can get the spell on you and safely in the Slytherin common room." Colleen summoned me over and muttered the spell under her breath. Harry looked over me and to Colleen. I could feel his pain and concentration to not look at me or acknowledge I was in front of him. Once the Fidelis Charm was in place, Colleen led me down to the dorms. Harry's pain beat at my soul and conscious the whole time. I heard him mention to Hermione and Ron that I disappeared. When we reached my room, Colleen smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry Connie. Everything will be fine. Once you're dead, we can attack the snake and Voldemort will be gone. Be safe sweetie. I'll bring you your work at the end of the week." She left, leaving me in my room with no one. All I had was Harry's pain and my own loneliness to keep me company since Danny couldn't even be with me just in case. It was horrible and so I sat on my bed and watched the fire in it burn brightly and warmly.

I didn't know how long I sat there when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Sirius and Tonks there with big grins on their faces. I smiled at them, trying to drown out Harry's pain.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to spring you from here and take you to HQ. That and you being this close to Harry won't allow him to truly suffer. Now, grab what you need because Danny and Coeur are at our house already." I jumped up from the bed and ran around the room, grabbing what I would need for my extended vacation. Once I had packed up all my clothes and supplies, I shrunk them and slipped them into my pocket. Sirius led me out after throwing a Disillusionment Charm on me and Tonks locked the door. As we walked out of the common room, I saw that no Slytherins were in sight. I sighed and left the Snake Pit for, probably, the last time. Sirius escorted us out through the front doors, McGonagall was there with Snape and they nodded at our party as we left. As I exited the Entrance Hall I felt Harry's presence behind me. I turned to see him and Hedwig gazing at my spot. His eyes were so sad and dull that I felt tears wet my cheeks. I knew he couldn't see me wave but I let a little love from our bond out to him and I saw his eyes light up slightly. I felt the answering touch of his own love and I left Hogwarts grounds, with the knowledge that I would see him alive again.

HPOV

Connie left with Sirius and Tonks. I could feel her brush of love against my soul from our brief interaction. It wasn't anything that could be detected by Voldemort but it made my mission all the more potent. It started snowing outside as I watched the love of my life walk away from Hogwarts for who knows how long. It was surreal to know that she's alive and act as though she's dead.

"Harry, the team is waiting for you out in the pitch. You might want to hurry and get some practice in for the match against Slytherin next week." Ginny was nudging me from behind to head outside. I headed out with her, glancing out at the mid-afternoon sun, hoping that it would soon represent the setting of this war.

AN: So sorry that this took so long to get out. We are almost at the end of this story. I think I can get up to 30 chapters and we're done. There is an epilogue but no sequel, sorry. I leave this story once it's finished.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Voldemort Strikes

CPOV

It's been almost a month since I left Hogwarts. Colleen sends me my homework so I don't get behind. She disguises the assignments as gifts for Fiona. She does actually send a couple small trinkets for the young girl who is enjoying having a family again. I play with her often because she is the only true person I can converse with. Coeur and Danny can only be around so much and Remus, Sirius, Tonks and the rest of the Order and my friends can't know about me or the mission is compromised. It isn't fun thinking I'm being tortured. I did manage to help destroy the locket because I am also a Parseltongue. It was warming out in early April and soon it was going to be spring. I had heard word that Gryffindor was now the predicted winner of the Quidditch Cup. Harry was risking a lot by letting me know little things here and there. If we didn't keep this little connection, one) Voldemort would get suspicious of why I'm not contacting Harry and two) it keeps us both sane. He gives me reports on what Voldemort is doing to Wormtail, posing as me. Well, not true details just that he's trying to get my imposter to beg for death and give up Harry's secrets. I felt horrible putting Wormtail in that position but Harry wouldn't hear otherwise. His main goal was to keep the world safe for me and his family.

"Aunt Connie, can we go play outside and make snow angels?"

"Sure Fiona, let's go get our jackets on." She ran over and slipped on her boots and jacket as I put my own on. The snow would melt soon and so she was playing in it every day. I could extend it for a bit but I didn't want to risk using my powers and throwing off our mission. We walked outside and she immediately dove into the white cold. I landed next to her and we made our angels all over the yard. As we were laughing my mind went black and I saw through Voldemort's eyes. I could feel my connection to Harry strengthen because of our sharing of magic and then I watched the scene unfold before me.

_Voldemort was looking at my clone and I saw the damage done to Wormtail. He was barely recognizable, even as me. I heard laughter as Snape walked in. I could feel the Dark Lord's satisfaction and glee potently._

"_My friends, we have completely tortured Potter's little pet. Tonight, as the full moon rises at midnight, we will sacrifice her to strengthen us with her magic. Until then, enjoy her suffering while you still can." I was relieved when Voldemort looked away. Snape was standing off to the side and watching the Dark Lord. I felt anxious as I saw the disgust make appearance in his eyes._

"_Severus, I know you don't like these activities. Come with me and I will explain to you my potion that I need you to brew for me." He explained to Snape about the Power-Transfer Spell and Potion. They allowed any witch or wizard to absorb the powers of another as long as the sacrificed being drank a potion willingly. That is where Snape came in because Connie would have to drink the potion willingly. Snape would give it to her and then once it was finished, they could do the ritual. I tried to break away from the connection but I couldn't escape. Voldemort explained all the steps and procedures to the potion and handed a textbook to Snape to read and use. He left and as he passed Snape, I could feel the glimmering satisfaction of victory in him._

The connection finally broke and when I looked around me, I saw I was in Harry's room. Remus was sitting by my bed, his eyes full of worry. I smiled at him slightly but then bent over the bed and puked up on his shoes. I blushed horribly as I vomited and felt the after-effects of the prolonged exposure to Voldemort's spirit and power. Once I was done heaving, Remus cleaned up the mess and put me back down in bed. I was tired and I knew it but I wanted to let him know what happened.

"Voldemort is going to kill me tonight as the full moon rises to the highest point. He's going to absorb the powers Wormtail has from my blood and be more powerful then we could ever dread. We can't stop the ritual because of the delicate state of my powers in Wormtail." I passed out and allowed the black edges engulf me into a dreamless sleep.

HPOV

The vision ended and I felt sick to my stomach. Connie was tired and exhausted from being exposed to him for so long and I felt her pass-out after explaining to Remus the situation. I was in her room, basking in her scent and influence here. I had talked with Dumbledore the other day on how we would destroy Nagini. If and when I faced him, if I could get close enough to slice her head off, she wouldn't be a Horcrux anymore. I was thinking on how I could do it while fighting when a thought popped into my head. Voldemort would be absorbing a piece of our powers tonight….

"I wonder if I can channel my powers through him and make him destroy his own Horcrux." I ran out of the room and then I felt the make-shift bond with Wormtail flair up and my heart felt heavy. Using Connie's blood had made me connected to the traitor and made me suffer marginally with him. I hadn't been able to sleep for the past month because of it. I kept running, ignoring the pain in my chest, and as I neared the library, Hermione met me outside. She looked surprised to see me but she stopped when she saw my hand clutching my chest and my heavy breathing.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, as well as I can be, but I need you to get everyone together and meet me in the Room of Requirement in the next ten minutes. I'm going to fill Dumbledore in and then I'll meet you guys." Hermione nodded and ran off. I ran the opposite direction and found the gargoyle opening as Snape descended the stairs. I was thankful today was a Saturday. He looked at me oddly but I shook my head. He nodded and then strode off to the dungeons. I ran up the staircase and burst into the office as my chest constricted and I held onto Fawkes' perch before I fell over. Dumbledore got up and walked to me, holding me up as he led me to the loveseat he had in here. It was for the occasions such as this that he installed one a month ago.

"Harry, are you going to be okay?" I waited until I could breathe slightly before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be as dandy as I can be. I have a question though. What did Severus tell you?"

"That Voldemort was going to kill Wormtail tonight and that he was going to absorb the powers he has from drinking her blood."

"Good, but I should warn you, he will inherit more power than what Wormtail has. Since the bond will be with me, once he has those powers, he could try and draw off me. Connie is safe because of the thought she'll be dead and our magic doesn't share unless we allow it to. If he figures this out, I'm screwed. Oh, and I wanted to know if it could work the other way? If I could channel his soon-to-be elemental powers and destroy Nagini using him. I wouldn't need to control his mind, just the magic he will have trouble controlling because he has destroyed his spirit to such degrees."

"In theory you could but I would ask you to ask Hermione and Connie before you try and pull that stunt. You are weak as it is. I've noticed the lacking magical performance when in Defense and Transfiguration. Flitwick has told me that your charms are weaker than they have ever been and don't get me started on Runes and your elemental magic. The substitute bond is draining you ever-so that it's a saving grace that it will be obliterated soon because in a matter of another month or so you would be dead from the sheer lack of magic and energy in your body. Go inform your friends and be safe. Fawkes, escort Harry to the Room of Requirement." Fawkes flew to land on me and then he teleported me to the Room. He trilled and I felt a little better before he left. Everyone was around waiting for me and so I stood straighter, sensing the anxious vibes from everyone.

"Okay, we are going to go over our plan. Voldemort is killing Wormtail tonight and absorbing the powers that Connie's blood granted him that he can't use anyway. The bond will be destroyed but the one I have with Voldemort will strengthen and create a magic connection where he can draw on my own magic and power if he should choose to. Hermione, I need you to research if it can go both ways. My theory is that I can use spirit to destroy the Horcrux in Nagini without ever having to be in the same place as her. Can you do this for me before midnight?"

"Yeah Harry I can. I'll start now." She grabbed Ron's hand and they ran out of the room. Hermione knew why I was relieved the bond was breaking. She, Colleen, and Derrick were the only three who knew about my own powers draining through Wormtail every time he is tortured. It was my body confusing the bond with him for the one with Connie and sending him energy. I blocked my connection to my real fiancé so she didn't have to feel my suffering as I knew she could sense my emotions and that was all. I checked to see she was still asleep. I sighed then explained Wormtail dying and how I would need someone to watch over me as my body physically reacted to Wormtail dying.

"WHAT!" Ginny and Neville were in complete shock with horror mixed in with it.

"I don't know how extensive the damage is going to be and that means I will need Colleen and Derrick there so that they can effectively heal me but only after half an hour has past." Colleen and Derrick looked pained at having to wait that long. Blaise, who was sitting with Luna in a chair, looked grimly at me.

"We'll do it, you know me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Colleen came over and hugged me tightly, careful of the healing ribs I had from Quidditch last week. Pompfry had mended my broken rib but then Wormtail had his ribs broken and I bruised over instantly. They were finally healing over.

"Harry, I'm sorry you ever had to go through this."

"I know you are but this is my destiny to end this nightmare and kill that bastard, besides, now we'll know what will happen to you two if this ever happens." I patted her back and then left the room. I snuck into Connie's room and waited it out. It was two in the afternoon now and so I sat on her bed, thinking over the visions and checking in on her every so often. She stayed passed out until eight, and I broke off my connection after sending her a little love for the rest of the night. After this, I couldn't even do this with her. I felt the brush of her love against my soul and smiled. I walked into the bathroom and stripped to take a long shower. I stayed in there until the water was ice cold and I was shivering. I left the stall and toweled down. The steam in the room warmed me back up slightly. I sighed as I looked at my torso in the mirror. The bruises were green and yellow now and made the tanned skin look horribly ill. I glanced down at the scars all over my body. The one on my shoulder from fighting a dragon, the smalls dots on my hip from a mermaid's trident, the one in the crook of my right elbow from Wormtail bringing back Voldemort using my blood and then the lightning bolt scar that started it all. It was a dark red on my forehead and highlighted the red in my hair that I could catch every once in a while. I thought of when I wore those round glasses, when I was innocent and only knew that Voldemort had tried to kill me because he could. In my fifth year, I changed to contacts to show the change in me. I no longer hid from my problems and I wasn't nearly as ignorant anymore. When I almost lost Sirius in the battle of the DOM, I realized that no one was safe somehow. I then moved into the Dursleys for two weeks instead of one, without my guardians there. I found out how abusive they were and how Vernon would go to any lengths to rid the world of magical people. I saw Voldemort in him, except Voldemort wanted to rid the world of Muggles. I had felt saddened that the only blood family I had would be so similar to the one person who had destroyed my life so completely. I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts and got changed into some flannel pants and a white shirt. I left the bathroom and laid on Connie's bed. I had left Hedwig and Aphrodite upstairs. Hades was at Potter Manor looking out for everyone. I thought of all the families there that I was protecting; Derrick's parents, Luna's father, Hermione's parents, and then Neville's grandmother. If I did die, then Connie would have their lives as her responsibility because she would be the last living Potter (unofficially but still she would be my heir). I fell into a dreamless sleep until around midnight when I felt a sharp pain behind my heart and a giant pressure in my scar trying to force my head open. My eyes no longer saw the room I was in but I saw the night sky and the light of the full moon. Voldemort was looking at Wormtail and I could feel his complete and utter high from victory. I fought the churning in my gut as he kissed Connie's twin, making my temper and remaining magic almost burst in pure anger and hatred. Just thinking that this could have been really her made me so unstable. The warming sensation of the elements melding to you flowed through his body and distantly to mine. I felt my headache worsen as the bond disappeared and then strengthen the one I had with Voldemort. The combined sensations were overpowering and I barely caught what Voldemort said.

"Now, to deliver the final blow to Potter; Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Wormtail and I held my breath as he died and waited. The potion held up and then I finally freed myself from the mind of my stalker and puked on the floor. After I stopped hurling, I looked up to see Colleen, Blaise and Derrick in here. Colleen was on the bed next to me, running her hands through my hair, as I sat up to look at them.

"Harry, you look horrible. Lay down while we make it all better. Hermione said that the bond does work both ways and so when we're done making you believable, you could rest and then attack Nagini. Hold still." She backed away and set a timer. I looked down at my body to see the white shirt had blood coming from it and I wondered how it got there. I then realized it was from my chest and mouth. I had puked up blood and then with the realization came the pain all over my body as the broken bond to my substitute soul mate took over. The pain was horrible but then I felt Voldemort check the bond with me to make sure I was suffering.

_You deserve every last ounce of pain Potter. Hopefully you can join your girlfriend soon._ I could barely breathe through the pain in my chest and was about to call Colleen over when Blaise flipped me over so I wouldn't choke on my own blood as I coughed. Tears were forming in my eyes as I was exhausted both physically and magically from the past month.

"Colleen, only five more minutes and then heal Harry." I moved my head aside to see Dumbledore and Snape standing there. I had forgotten to tell them of the side effects of this. Dumbledore gave me the worst look I could ever imagine. His eyes were blurring with tears and I had seen fear and pain in them. He had always hated seeing me hurt in any form. Snape was even looking at me in a fatherly manor. His black eyes were warm and comforting and by just looking into them, I fell into the black oblivion that took away my pain.

AN: I have rewritten this chapter multiple times over and this one is the least masochistic and suicidal. I hope all my followers/readers wait it out. The end was the first scene I wrote and my favorite by far.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Healing and Dealing

I woke up to a sore body and not being able to move. I opened my eyes a crack to see that Colleen was busying herself with a book and humming. I tried to move but I was just so sore.

"Harry, you're awake. Thank goodness. I had hoped Blaise hadn't done any damage when he flipped you over. Here, can you move?" I groaned but it sounded more like a whimper. My mouth was dry and my voice was all air.

"Oh, you are too sore and drained. Hold on, I'll get Dumbledore, maybe he can help you." She left me and I tried with all my willpower to move. I finally moved my hand up to my chest so that I could use it as leverage. As I pushed my other hand up, Dumbledore came in.

"Harry, don't move yet. You need to wait until Severus arrives with the potion you need. It'll seep into your skin instead of you trying to drink it. Colleen did a wonderful job on you. She was able to take away most of the damage. Are you holding up well?" I groaned again and this time saliva started to moisten the inside of my mouth. Snape came in a couple minutes later and glanced at me before a look of horror crossed his face. I looked at him oddly and I got an image from him as his shield dropped slightly for me. I looked horrible. I was on my stomach so I couldn't see those wounds but my shirt had been removed and so I could see the injuries bleeding on my back. I felt sick humor settle into my stomach. My back looked like it had been whipped and sliced, something I knew Connie's clone had gone through.

"Well, I'll start." He came over and slowly poured the potion over the wounds. I hissed as the potion burnt slightly on them. I felt that burn seep through my skin until it was in me and mixing with my stomach, that rest right under the majority of the slashes. I could feel the healing of the pain take effect as I could move without being debilitated by such pain. I moved to my side and felt my vision blur before focusing again.

"Hey Harry, how are you holding up?" Luna and Blaise entered and I smiled at them. Blaise looked at me and flinched.

"Man, you do look like hell. Hermione and Ron would be here with Neville and Ginny but they couldn't get in past the Slytherins."

"Thanks Blaise." My voice was hoarse but I smiled at him. He smiled back before Luna came over and set a small butterfly glass figure by the bed. I looked at it, my eyes tearing up at what was etched onto the side of it. A small rose was on each wing with HP and CS written gently on them.

"Connie sent it to you so that you would remember. She said that she'll see you soon and that she loves you dearly." I let my tears fall as Snape turned me onto my back and poured the remaining potion on the front wounds. I hissed as they hurt more. I bunched my hands into the blanket and gritted my teeth together as tears continued to drip out of my eyes.

"Everyone leave please. I believe he needs to be alone for a bit." Everyone left as I heard all of their feet move. The door shut but the magical aura never left. I opened my eyes once the burning subsided some and saw Dumbledore sitting where Colleen was. His blue eyes were shining at me as he ran his own hand through my hair.

"Grandpa, it still hurts to know I can't even send her emotions through the bond anymore. I don't know if I can keep my sanity."

"I just want you to rest for a day or two before you attempt to end Nagini's importance. Once you have had time to rest, I will be here as you end that spirit shard. Can you see what happens after you use him to hurt himself?" I closed my eyes and glanced into the future. I saw Nagini being useless now and then Voldemort gathered his army….

"He'll attack a week from that during the evening. If I kill Nagini in a day or so he'll attack on the 14th."

"This coming Saturday?"

"Yeah." Dumbledore got behind me and pulled me close to his chest. I missed this from when I was little and running around the castle. In times like now, I was happy I had some sort of family to turn to.

"I haven't held you like this since you were ten. You've grown into a better man than I could ever hope to be Harry. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Fiona, your friends, and Connie are proud of you and love you very much. I do too. I love you my little Harry because you gave this old man the chance to live and experience love in its purest form. You will always be my grandson."

"You'll always be Grandpa to me. I love you."

"I love you too Harry-Bear." I smiled at the use of my old nickname. I let the fatigue eating away at me take over as Dumbledore started humming the old lullaby he used to sing me when I was a little kid.

Two days later, and Dumbledore was sitting with me as I concentrated on using Voldemort's spirit power. It was actually really easy to channel and then I stayed hidden in his mind as he went about looking through books. I saw Nagini crawl up the desk and curl into a ball. I smiled as I let the spirit in her sense its brother. It pulled out of her and as it did, Voldemort panicked as he watched his spirit leave her and then be trapped by white light. He tried to rein it in but my control over the elemental powers was more profound then his. I destroyed the piece by collapsing the white magic around it. I left his mind as he ranted on about attacking Hogwarts.

"It's done. Nagini is no longer a Horcrux. What's wrong?" Dumbledore was sitting there looking happy, but it was forced.

"It's just a hard idea to imagine you fighting him soon to end this nightmare. You are a brave man Harry." He got up and left. I sat on the bed in Connie's room, where I had been since the other night when Wormtail was killed. Now that Nagini was gone, I could concentrate on recuperating fully and readying for battle in a week.

AN: Connie comes back in the next chapter. =D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – The Clam Before the Storm

CPOV

Harry was recovering from what Snape and Colleen told me. I am locked in his room, not being able to see or interact with anyone other than them because of the strength of their Occlumency shields. Derrick would talk to me but he felt weird talking to me when my own fiancé couldn't. It was Friday, March 13, and the four month anniversary since I started dating Harry and it was coming up on our engagement anniversary on the twenty-third. I thought back to all of the time I had with Harry Potter. I smiled as the first time I saw him, the first time we kissed, the first time he smiled at me, the first time he said he loved me….. My daydream was brought to an end when I was pulled into Voldemort's mind.

"_Everyone is ready my Lord. All the preparations have been completed early. We can attack tonight at dusk." Voldemort felt completely satisfied._

"_Tell everyone to be ready because Hogwarts will fall tonight!"_ I was in shock for the longest time. The Order was preparing for Saturday. The school was being stripped and fixed for the battle tomorrow.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!" I screamed, running from Harry's room, Coeur following loyally. Danny woke up from the dresser.

"Connie, why are you screaming? You know…"

"We are being attacked tonight, not tomorrow. Voldemort just announced it to his army. We need to prepare quickly so that no one dies." Remus nodded and ran off. Sirius came up to me and led me down to the meeting downstairs. The Order looked up and froze as they saw me. Except for Sirius, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore and our friends, no one knew I was alive.

"Connie, you're alive?"

"Yeah, I was never captured. Harry cashed in a life debt with an undesirable person and so I am completely safe but Harry isn't. They are attacking tonight. Voldemort just changed his mind because everything is ready for them." I was trying not to cry. I pushed at the mental block Harry had on our bond. He cracked it open and I sent him what I saw. He knew it already but now that we didn't have to hide, I felt him perk up and strengthen quickly. The bond opened completely and all our powers merged at once. It felt amazing to be able to connect completely again.

_We'll be ready here. See you soon._ The Order started organizing and I prepared for the battle ahead that would be all-or-nothing.

HPOV

The DA was shedding school robes for Muggle clothes and fighting gear. I was already dressed in my jeans and the black sweater that had the red phoenix on it. My wand was against my arm and I had shed my depressed demeanor for the one everyone was familiar with; confident, deadly and powerful. I felt completely healed since my powers re-merged with Connie's. She would be appearing in the Great Hall soon and that was where I was headed. I looked out the windows to see the sun still shining. It's just before dinner and the whole castle was in a turning mayhem. We were trying to get around so that the younger students wouldn't be fighting and so that I could get to Voldemort. I entered the Great Hall and immediately felt her. I looked around and then she was entering the castle. She was in worn jeans, a white sweater with the blue phoenix on it and I could see her wand pressed against her arm. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few stubborn strands forward in her face. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in a month and when her sea blue and star sparkling eyes found me, I ran right to her. She smiled at me and then ran to me as well. Anyone around moved out of the way as we collided against each other. Our lips met in a frenzy of love, pent-up passion and desperation. My hands were gripping at her ponytail as her hands clasped around my neck. I hadn't had Connie pressed against me or even near me in too long and so her body being so close, warm and pliant to my own made me hard and lustful for her.

"Harry, I've missed you so much. I love you and please never do this again. I could barely stand your agony."

"Of course. I won't ever be able to separate from you like that because I'm selfish and want, no _**need**_, you next to me forever." I kissed her hungrily again before we were ambushed by our friends. It was a huge group hug in the middle of chaos and no one noticed Dumbledore shedding a tear from the upper floor.

"Time to prepare. Dusk is soon." I looked out to see the sun was almost completely set over the horizon. Instead of assisting in helping prepare, we all walked to the open door and watched the sun set on the last minutes of peace.

AN: Horribly cliff-hanger, I know. I know I'm horrible at keeping promises but There really is only the battle, resolution and epilogue left after this chapter. Have fun speculating!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – It's Our Choices, Not Our Abilities

CPOV

Being reunited with Harry was amazing. I haven't felt this alive in a while. I watched the sun set with everyone else. We were in our own little world for the time being. Voldemort's army was going to be here soon and standing here with all those I hold dearest to me, knowing we might not all survive, it was our moment to say we were always together, standing strong in the face of probable death. As the sun's last rays fought the twilight sky, a dark wave of cold washed over the grounds. We all looked towards the gates to see Dementors appearing out of the approaching fog. Harry tensed, his mind fighting off the memories that were trying to resurface. I held his hand and the beginning came in the form of the gates being blown off their hinges. All the spells were down because of the re-enforcement that was supposed to happen tonight. Death Eaters approached behind the Dementors and then we saw them. Giants were making the ground rumble with their steps. I looked to see the full moon up and then growling was heard as werewolves came running into the grounds. I felt terrified but soon Patronus' were flying past us. I saw a brilliant stag, an otter, a rabbit, and the rest of my family's run through the lines as though the Dementors were nothing more than air. I looked in my mind for a happy memory and the most recent one, reuniting with Harry, filled me and I waved my wand after drawing it out quickly. My lion flew out and ran next to the stag. I laughed at the irony of how Harry was my Patronus. After all this time of having a dove, I fall in love and it turns into a lion. I giggled until the Death Eaters started firing off curses at us. We broke apart and ran off into the mist of the fight. I couldn't see Voldemort anywhere but I was paying more attention to dodging attacks and trying to fight. I squared off with a shorter Death Eater, who seemed extremely young. I felt like I recognized him and tried to think of where I might have met him. He sent a stunner at me, and as I dodged, his laugh sounded.

"Draco?"

"Connie? I thought you were dead?" He took the mask off and pierced me with those cold gray eyes.

"Guess she isn't. You should really learn how to make sure you have the right prisoner." Blaise ran up behind me and threw a stunner at Draco. Draco was missed and threw back a cutting curse that missed Blaise by an inch and grazed my shoulder. I felt heat on my shoulder and saw the blood gently and slowly soak my sweater. I turned to run but Harry took over in my mind. He aimed my wand at Draco and muttered the Stunning Curse. It flew out and hit him in the chest. I felt Harry recede and continued through, dodging and taking people by surprise by Stunning them. Harry made me comfortable with that spell.

HPOV

I was fighting through Death Eaters and Dementors left and right. I had been separated from Connie and so I was feeding her the fight she needed to defend herself. I had seen Draco in her mind and grimaced. When he woke, he would run off to Voldemort or Lucius to tell them she was alive. I fought harder until a surprise spell hit me in the back. I flew forward and landed with thud a few feet away. I groaned and moved over because I had landed on a fallen tree. I saw the person who had fired the curse and swore. Bellatrix was walking this way, smiling so creepily that my skin developed goose pimples.

"Little Harry needs to pay more attention to his back because you never know when someone might just surprise you." I stood up quickly and realized my wand wasn't in my hand. I didn't have time to look for it and when she aimed a spell at me, I dodged, sending a blast of fire at her. She looked surprised and her leg was hit. I grinned as she put it out quickly before cracking the Earth under her feet. She jumped away from the enlarged crack in the Earth and glared at me, the teasing demeanor was gone now.

"You brat, how did you become an Elemental?"

"It's called Magic Bellatrix. Surely you read that a special witch or wizard acquires their soul mate's powers through an act of love." She glared at me and shot off Dark spells I didn't want to know. I just erected a shield of time around myself and slowed them down while firing water and wind at her. I was tiring though. My powers were draining from not being used for so long.

"Harry!" Colleen came running over and broke the time shield. She destroyed the curses and kept me protected while I let my powers stable. I had just gained most of them back.

"Well, isn't it the little Dark Arts abomination? What do you do curse breaker, defend filth so you can live or are you his second whore?" I was pissed at that. Colleen was like a sister to me. I set Bella on fire as she taunted her. I focused on keeping her burning even as she struggled to put it out. Before I could seriously injure her, my head exploded in pain. I fell to the ground and then my powers felt like they were being siphoned.

"Potter, you should know better than to play with fire. You just might get burned." I turned around to see Voldemort standing over me. Colleen stood her ground, her promise holding true.

"Voldemort, you finally man enough to face me?"

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time. I know you are bonded to me through Connie's power. I also know I can siphon off your powers but you can't mine because of the potion. The Dark Arts are beautiful things." I glared at him as I struggled to stand. Colleen went to help but Voldemort flung her back effortlessly into the battle that was moving away from us. She was lost to fighting for her own life. I was shaking as I stood, my powers slowly seeping away my strength.

"It's a shame your fiancé wasn't here to see you die painfully. The-Boy-Who-Lived is going to become The-Boy-Who-Died." His Crucious Curse hit me dead on and I think I fell to my knees as my body was torn and burned molecule by molecule.

"HARRY!" The curse ended as Connie's voice played over everyone. Voldemort looked at her in disbelief and then understanding dawned his face.

"Clever Potter; you dosed Pettigrew to be Connie and then allowing him to suffer without any knowledge of who he was. It was very Slytherin of you." He pointed his wand at her and fired off something. She dove under it and landed a couple yards away from me. I jumped and tried to run to her but Voldemort froze me in place. I stared at her and felt him get closer. He touched my arm and pain flared in my scar like a hot poker had been shoved into my head. I gritted my teeth so that I didn't yell out but I was only holding on by a thin strain of determination.

"See Harry, my mere touch hurts you. I don't ever have to curse you and you'll still scream my name for mercy. Oh, wait, you don't want to give me the satisfaction. Maybe young Connie over here will." He moved away from me and towards her. Connie was frozen on the ground, looking at us in fear. She was cursed too.

"Do you think she'll be like you and bare the pain all to herself or will she scream for me?" He waved his wand at her and I saw tears in her eyes as she fought not to scream. She was whimpering though as I watched her muscles try to move and convulse, then she started screaming. I could feel her pain in my own body, trying to rip through and I gave her as much strength as I could afford. Her will was close to breaking and Voldemort knew it. He was connected to both of us. He couldn't drain her powers directly but if she started feeding them to me at any point, he would just take them through me. I wouldn't allow her to do that even now.

"She's tougher than last time with you adding needed strength to fight. Bella told me she screamed immediately and the sound was an innocent screaming and crying in pain, which brought her so much pleasure. I wonder how such a Slytherin can be so loyal and good?"

"How could a Gryffindor be so traitorous and weak?" I was pissed off. Everyone was away from us, across the way. Voldemort had us near the forest line and since it was dark out, no one could see us unless our spells shone. _OUR SPELLS!_

"Hey, Voldemort, fire!" I let the warmth of flame envelop our bodies. Connie caught on and Voldemort's spell broke over us. I felt weaker than what I wanted but I rushed to her as Voldemort fought to control the flames around him. I led her deep into the forest and grabbed my wand off the ground where I saw it lying by the stump I had been on earlier. I was trying to give us a little bit of time and Connie kept up easily. Once I couldn't see the moon anymore, we stopped and hid in a tree that the trunk was hollowed out. We waited there, panting and trying to think of a plan. Connie was pressed into my chest, her breathing shallow.

"Harry, are you okay? I can feel how weak you are, especially after that." I looked down at her, the piercing darkness not allowing me to see her.

"I'll live for now. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better and worse. I'm just out of breath. What are we going to do now?" I thought about it. We were all alone out here, with no one to come to our aid while Voldemort just had to touch his own forearm and summon his goons. It was looking bleaker and bleaker by the second.

"I say we just keep moving. I have no clue where we are and he won't either if he somehow looks into our minds. Just don't make any decisions." She nodded against my chest and crawled out towards the dim light of the forest. I followed her and when we got out we took off running in a random direction. Voldemort wasn't taking my powers and so I used that to my advantage. I had my wand so I stabbed it at the air and my wand lit up. We followed the narrow light it gave us and Connie drew her wand and followed my example. We just kept running, not risking Voldemort or anyone catching us while we still had to make sure everyone else was okay. I looked up and saw the trees were thinning.

"Harry I can see the forest line. Oh my, there's smoke." I looked back forward and saw the red tinge of fire and the gray of smoke ahead. We sped up to the edge and burst from the forest. I saw utter destruction everywhere. The castle windows were alight with spells. The battle had moved inside.

"We have to go!" Connie couldn't keep up as I made a dead sprint to the open doors. As I neared the steps, only a few yards away, Connie's scream made me halt immediately. I ended up slipping and falling before I jumped up and turned. Voldemort, who was quite a bit away from Connie's right, had a black band around Connie's neck and she was struggling to breathe against its constricting pressure.

"No! Voldemort let her go!" I started to go back towards them but screams and cries of help came from the castle. I was being torn in two. I had to help everyone but Connie was trapped right in front of me.

"She can't break it Potter. All magic has a weakness and elemental magic won't work on a breaker's rope. A rope specially made to counter an elemental's powers. She's slowly suffocating and time is running short. Now, here's the scenario. The closer you come to me, the looser the bind will become. When you near a yard from me, the bind will be completely loose around her and you'll be so close that I can have my fun with you. If you near her and try to save her, then it tightens until you are a yard from her and Connie's windpipe collapses. So, it's your choice. Oh, don't even think about using magic. First sign I see or sense from you then she immediately dies. So make your choice Potter." I felt my soul scream out. I knew my choice, even though I hated to admit it. I felt horrible but my heart and soul were set…

AN: =)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – The End is Beginning

I walked towards Voldemort, defeat heavy in my heart. I couldn't bare loosing Connie, even though my conscious felt horrible for leaving all those people in the castle without a savior. I was nearing Voldemort when I heard Connie gulping down air into her lungs. I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes, relief she was fine. Voldemort smiled at me and pointed his wand at me. I didn't even have time to react before I was hit by the Crucious Curse again. I collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. I wasn't focused on anything. The spell ended and then Voldemort took more power from me. I could barely get my hands and arms under me to look up at Voldemort. I wasn't going to make it through this, I knew that now. I was never meant to be normal and happy.

"Potter, you're on the ground at my feet where you belong. Don't even think about it Connie." He turned to her and I heard the thought in his head. I gathered my last bit of strength and adrenaline before launching myself between him and Connie, who had run towards us. A green stream of light left his wand and right before it hit Connie, I was in front of the Killing Curse, taking it for her. My vision went black and my heart stopped at the same time, the last thing I saw was Connie's panicked eyes.

CPOV

I watched the green light come towards me and right before it hit, my worst nightmare came true. Harry was in front of me, and he took the curse, his eyes meeting mine then losing all life. My heart skipped a beat and time stopped for a second as his body fell against me. I fell to my knees with him, a screaming pitch in my ears. I realized it was me, calling his name over and over again. He couldn't be…be…be…

"It didn't go as planned but now the war has been won. Your so called Savior was meant to be my victory kill." I looked up to see Voldemort smiling down on us, his red eyes shining in victory and satisfaction. I felt tears running down my face in streams. My soul was ripping inside of me, my heart was heavy and broken. Harry's eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping, except he wasn't breathing. I felt no touch of love in my mind and the brush of his essence against my destroyed soul. He was really gone. In the back recesses of my mind, I realized that the evil aura Harry had from Voldemort was gone. That's when it came rushing forward. Harry was the final Horcrux, not Nagini. She had been one he made just in case. Harry had to die in order for us to defeat Voldemort.

"No Harry please wake up. You're not attached to him anymore. Come on love wake up!" I was in hysterics, I could no longer think straight.

"He's dead you pathetic girl. He won't be coming back." He looked up and sent the Dark Mark up to the sky. I looked up to see it was the biggest I had ever seen.

"Death Eaters, Order, and Light Fighters here me!" His voice was now magically amplified. Everyone looked out windows and people came running out of the open doors. I was still on the ground next to Harry, no his body. My tears poured down my face faster as our friends ran out of the castle. They stopped quickly as they spotted Voldemort.

"Harry Potter is dead. Your savior is no more." I wanted to attack Voldemort. He was destroying Harry's memory, replacing the loving man with a faceless kill that secured his triumph.

"You bloody monster!" I felt rage boil up into me and let out my own magic. Fire erupted around us as the people reacted to Harry being dead. Wind rushed around everywhere, the earth rumbled and growled, fire burnt paths all over and water poured down from the skies in acidic form while the Great Lake had waves crashing over the shore to destroy the surrounding landscape. Time was everywhere, stopped, slowed, reversed, fast-forwarded. I felt my spirit being consumed by the dead, my control slipping and pure power seeping out of me. I felt invincible and hurt at the same time. All I could think was Harry at my feet, dead and unmoving, unable to give me comfort or love me. All this rage was pointed everywhere until everyone was screaming around me. I was just about to go in for the kill on Voldemort when male and female arms wrapped around me.

"Connie, you are going to hurt us. Calm down and we'll end him." Hermione and Ron had their arms around me. Slowly, my other friends, no my _family,_ calmed me down. I lost my rage when Hermione said I could hurt them. I collapsed against them, exhausted and tired. I didn't want to live anymore. I started sobbing into someone and I didn't know who.

"I can't live without him." I was spent and didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted to lie down and die so I could be with Harry.

"Be as that may, I will grant your wish Connie." I looked up and Voldemort was pointing his wand at me. I knew the curse he was going to say.

"Avada Kedavra!" I saw the green light for a second time and for a second time Harry intercepted it.

"Discedere ad inferos!" Harry's spell clashed with Voldemort's and the green curse disappeared and Harry's continued to hit Voldemort. The Dark Lord fell back dead as Harry breathed hard and was swaying on his feet. I was in shock. He was back.

AN: I know I went with the now-typical ending of Harry sacrifices himself and he comes back after speaking with people in the dead but I didn't quite like the idea he was bound by his enemy; so, he's bound by the love of his life, which makes more sense. I hope you all enjoyed Connie losing control over her powers because with the bond, one partner cannot last more than a few days without their other half.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Returning and Healing

HPOV

I opened my eyes to see white all around me. I sat up and got to my feet, not feeling any pain or any stress. I looked around and saw bright gold gates up to my left. I looked down to see I was still in my battle clothing. I went to walk towards the gates then I saw a railroad station in between me and the other side. I saw a train sitting there, waiting. I was confused.

"Don't be. It'll move once you make your decision." I turned to see the second best thing in my life. My father and mother were behind me. They weren't memories or wishes, they were real.

"Mum, Dad!" I ran and hugged them for the first time. It felt amazing to touch them and when their arms wrapped around me, I felt at home. As quickly as that feeling came, it died as a heaviness in my chest appeared. I felt sad and in emotional pain.

"Don't worry Harry. That's why we are here. You have a choice to make. You see, Voldemort accidently made you a Horcrux the night he killed us." I looked to my dad and he smiled at me. I thought about it and it made sense. It also explained how Voldemort could get into my mind but not Connie's, even though we were bonded. Horcruxes couldn't change.

"It makes sense. But, then, why do I have a choice?"

"The curse had two souls to pick from. Your soul is anchored to Voldemort through the blood exchange and through your bond with Connie, and his soul is down in hell rotting. You have the choice to go back or move forward. The train will take you back to Earth and if you decide to go to heaven, then we lead you across the tracks and through the gates." I looked at my parents. I had always wanted to meet and be with them. I loved them dearly and as I felt my love for them, a stronger, more forceful love erupted as Connie's picture appeared in my mind, the last thing I saw of her was her eyes panicking as the curse hit me. I also saw our friends, who had become my extended family. I saw little Fiona with Sirius and Remus. I saw Snape and Dumbledore. I could see the Weasleys in the Burrow, laughing and having fun as a whole family.

"I want to so much be with you guys. I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart," my mother replied, "We understand your desire to be with us but since you can summon us to talk whenever you want, your soul and heart are telling you to go back to Connie and everyone else. We gave our lives for you to _live. _You have a life to live down on Earth. We can see you again in another century or so but they might come to you if you stay here." My mother was looking at me, no remorse or sadness in those green eyes, just happiness and love. I smiled and hugged them again.

"I love you son and you make me and your mother proud. I couldn't have made you any better or picked a better woman for your wife." I felt myself swell up at the compliment. My mother kissed my hair, her hands pulling me down to her height.

"Oh, my little boy is grown up. Now go board that train and we'll talk to you later sweetheart." I looked at them, happy and carefree, one more time before I ran to the train waiting there for me. I jumped on and closed my eyes. I woke back up to hear Voldemort say Avada Kedavra again. I jumped up and summoned all the magic left in my system (elemental and natural) and shot it at Voldemort's spell, yelling -Go to Hell- on some instinct. The spells collided and the killing curse ended while mine continued to Voldemort. I let my adrenaline run out and my breathing turned heavy as all the powers I had remaining were nearly depleted. My back hurt where the curse had hit me and I was unsteady on my feet. Before I could gain balance, a bunch of people ran into me and I toppled over. I got a glimpse of light brown hair before the sweet lips of Connie pressed against my own in a searing kiss. I couldn't breathe and I let her kiss me, her body unwilling to let me go. I broke the kiss by holding her face in my hands, her tears running down over them.

"Connie, I could never leave you again remember? I love you." She just looked at me and then I heard cheering. I turned my head and saw the whole castle cheering. The Death Eaters left were being rounded up by a few Order members, their fight gone with the death of their leader. Blaise and Ron stood me up with Connie clutching to me. I let them lead me up to the school. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all stood there. Before I could say anything Sirius and Remus came running through and hugged me. Connie got caught in the middle and was pressed right into me, her warmth seeping into me.

"Harry, we thought you were dead. We thought we lost you."

"I was dead for the most part. I had a choice to come back because I was a Horcrux and Voldemort anchored my life to his when he used my blood to bring himself life in the fourth year. Inadvertently, I also anchored myself to Connie through our bond. I decided that since I could talk to my parents whenever I would come back to you blabbering lot." They laughed at my comment but deep down they knew that I loved them too much to ever leave them to fend for themselves without me. I saw Dumbledore crying, unashamed of his show of weakness. Connie helped me limp over to him. I probably looked horrible between all the time I had been sharing with the ground, being attacked and being dead.

"You knew and I forgive you. I would have sacrificed myself for the wrong reason if I knew I was a Horcrux or that you suspected it. Don't blame yourself Grandpa." He hugged me gently to himself. Connie let my body go, her hand remaining in mine.

"I thought I had lost you. You brought back my life and I will never forget that. Without you, I would have lost my own humanity. I'm just glad you're okay." I nodded and let him go. I turned and saw all my friends standing there. I smiled at them and approached them, Connie helping me along. I got to them and smiled.

"Well, aren't you lot going to hug me to or do I have to do it myself?" At that, they all attacked me in a huge group hug, at least one part of their bodies touching my own and I wasn't knocked over. I was still sore and tired but I couldn't be happier. Voldemort was gone, my life could be normal now. I finally was released and they all made a circle around me and Connie as we ascended to the Hospital Wing. Everyone was clapping as we made our way up the floors to the fourth floor East wing. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as Neville opened the doors to Hospital. Pompfry had almost all the beds full. She turned to eye our group and then spotted me in the middle.

"Oh my Potter, come back here. I have a bed in my office you can use." I walked the further distance into her office. At the door, only Ron and Connie followed me in. Ron helped me remove my clothes and dress into the PJ pants the media-witch gave us. Ron whistled when I turned around and my back could be seen and Connie gasped. I looked down and back to see a huge blemish/bruise right on my upper body where the Killing Curse had hit me.

"At least we know if you survive the Killing Curse it leaves a mark." I smiled at his misplaced humor and chuckled.

"Yeah, too bad though I'm the only one who has proof; there will probably be another scar there."

"Yeah, it's possible. Hey, I'll leave you two alone and tell everyone you're doing fine and that they can join us." Ron left and Connie touch my new mark gently. Her touch was feather light but wasn't enough to ease the gaping wound in my soul.

"Don't worry Harry. Once you have some medicine in you and everyone has left, we will heal you completely. I need it too. How did you get these scars though?" She hugged me while tracing the scars from Wormtail dying. I hugged her back, finally feeling that home feeling settle into me with a sense of it being completely right.

"Those are from Wormtail. When he died, his most severe injuries were accepted by me in an attempt to equal out his suffering. I had no choice but to suffer through it. Don't worry, Snape and Colleen took care of them as soon as I was conscious again." She coughed lightly and kissed the jagged scar on my left.

"Potter, you need to take these….oh Merlin, how did you get that?" I saw her eyes widen at the huge bruise on my back.

"I got hit by the Killing Curse again and lived. It'll probably reduce down to another scare in a week or so." Pompfry shook her head and handed me a goblet of potion. I drank it, gave it back and then she refilled it with something different. I took it back and repeated the process. She filled it for a thrice time and I drank that. I was through with Potions. She filled the goblet with water, set it on the table and left, locking the door. I figured the last one was a Sleeping Draught because I fell onto the bed, ready for sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up Harry. I love you, sleep well. You earned it." I mumbled something under my breath that was supposed to be I love you too but I fell asleep before I could see if she understood me.

AN: I'm debating here if I should put the next love scene in or if you think the couple in here are enough? I might make mention of it…I'm not sure.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Acceptance

CPOV

I laid next to Harry, letting his gentle breathing relax me. I thought I had lost him forever and then right before I would have joined him, he comes back and saves me again. I kissed his jaw as he slept. He would have no more nightmares through Voldemort. He could finally relax and be with me and our friends completely. We didn't have to worry about compromising a mission or being attacked or even being hunted down to save someone. We were free.

"Connie, here are some clothes for you to change into. I'll leave you two to sleep and rest. Your friends are out sleeping and cleaning up. You can see them tomorrow." I took the clothes from McGonagall and thanked her before she left, relocking the door and charming it to repel people. I changed and cuddled into Harry's body. His heartbeat was strong in his chest, reassuring me he was alive. I smelled his skin and touched the strung muscles wrapped in the silk skin. They shuddered slightly at my touch and I smiled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to him, my body draped over his.

AN: This is just a little filler for you as I decide about the next hurdle of another love scene…I would never forget this story and I hate it when people don't finish a story. I will have the ending up by June at the latest.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - Complete

HPOV

I woke up to a gentle and warm weight on me. I opened my eyes enough to see Connie sleeping soundly on my chest. I smiled at her sleeping form and ran my hand down her back. I didn't know what time it was but I just stayed there, relaxing her muscles while she slept. I kissed her head gently and I felt her stir.

"Sorry butterfly, I didn't mean to wake you." She looked up at me lazily and smiled.

"No problem, we should probably heal you effectively so you have some magic." She ran her hands down my chest, her nails making me shiver involuntarily.

"I don't think this qualifies as being healed."

"Not this part, no, but when we connect like that first time we split powers you become more powerful. It's why in the beginning we were so addicted to having sex." I laughed at the blush she showed when saying the word sex. It reminded me of how innocent she still was.

"Well, I think you'll have to remind me how addicting it was." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her with a passion I hadn't been able to show for a long time. I felt her moan into my mouth and I took it as my queue. I ran my hands under the thin shirt she was wearing, running my hands up her back, caressing the silky flesh that was there. She wasn't wearing any offending bra and so I slipped her shirt right off. I moved my lips down her neck, across her collarbone until I was nipping at her pulse point. Her hands were gripping my hair fiercely and I knew she was needing this as much as I was. I had almost lost her and she actually had lost me. I needed to fight away her doubts, remind her I was alive and well, here for her.

"Coniina, I'm here and I love you. I've always been here." I flipped her under me and took one erect nipple into my mouth. She arched into my ministrations in a wild, needy abandon that spoke louder than any words. I quickly removed the rest of our clothes, reveling in the skin-on-skin contact with her. It was pure bliss and no amount of fatigue was going to end this before I was done worshipping the body of the person who claimed me as her own. My erection was painful as I accidently rubbed it against her wet heat.

"Harry, please, I need you." I held her face in my hands and stopped devouring her flesh to stare into her eyes. Tears were building in them and the blue was dark and stormy. I felt my own tears burn the back of my eyes and kissed her without losing eye contact.

"I need you too, that's why I'm not going anywhere. I am yours forever or until you wish me away, even then I will fight you to remain near you."

"I will never need you to fight me because I will never wish you away for any reason. I love you way too much to ever be without you again." Her tears ran gently down her face and I felt a single tear roll down my own face. I kissed her and allowed our tongues to battle as I thrust into her. It was amazing to feel her again, be in her and a true part of her. I felt our connection strengthen until I didn't know who was Harry and who was Connie. We were one and as I thrust into her, I felt her pleasure mix with my own. It was amazing. Her nails raked and dug into my back as my hands held her hips steady so I could make her pleasure heighten.

"Mmm, Harry, please I need you to lose control. I want all of you."

"You have all of me Connie." I let go of all my control. Her moans and whimpers were driving my arousal to the point of pure pleasurable pain. I felt her muscles clamp onto me as her orgasm tore through her body. She bit into my shoulder to stop her screams from possibly waking the occupants outside these walls. I bit the pillow behind her head to muffle my own cries of ecstasy, my own orgasm rocking me to my core. I kept thrusting gently into her as I took every shiver from her and my body completely spent itself. I collapsed to the side of her, my magic and spirit feeling completely whole and healed. Connie curled into me, her breathing starting even out slightly. I felt my own breathing slow down, matching her relaxed body. Connie licked at the sweat on my chest, her tongue stirring the desire in me again.

"Connie, careful what you tease with." She giggled and let her hand travel south towards my growing erection.

"I think I've earned the right to tease you."

CPOV

I stroked Harry's growing erection gently, teasing his senses with gentle, careful touches. I was still afraid he would somehow disappear on me and this would all be a dream. His hands wandered over my stomach and sides, exploring slowly. We were in no rush and I just wanted to feel him. My hand faltered as his fingers slowly stroked my folds. I arched into the touch and ended up rolling on top of him. I looked down at those expressive eyes that were never closed to me. My hand resumed its movements, feeling his blood throb in my hands. His eyes were half-closed, sweat making his skin shine in the darkness. His hand had moved to my hip, rubbing erotic circles on the sensitive flesh. I smiled at him before I let go of his hard organ and it stood straight. I had never done this before but I raised myself up and slowly lowered my body onto him. He threw his head back, groaning out my name but I was gasping. I had never thought that this different of an angle could be so pleasurable.

"Oh bloody hell Harry!" He laughed a little, breathless but he immediately hissed as I wiggled, clenching my muscles around him. I felt him thrust into my body, hitting flesh that wasn't used to the abuse. I screamed out as all my nerves exploded in pleasure that was boarder-line painful. He kept thrusting into my body and I was gently riding him.

"My god Connie, I love you." He gripped my hips and started to thrust earnestly into my body. I erupted without warning, stars dancing in my vision and my entire body becoming as sensitive as it has ever been. I felt every muscle tighten, my body contracting into a full arch. Harry gripped my hips harder as he came deep inside me. I fell right on top of him, my entire being sore from the most intense orgasm of my life. He hugged me to his body, both our breathing mixing as I felt my soul fully connect with his in the final stage of healing. I had never been as grateful for my natural powers as I am now. I felt my eyes drop close as he rubbed my sore shoulders and arms. I fell asleep as I heard his heart beating strongly in my ear.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Loose Ends

HPOV

I woke up much later to Madam Pompfry knocking on the locked door.

"Potter, you two better be covered when I enter in the next two minutes!" I groaned and looked at Connie sleeping peacefully on my chest. I shook her awake gently, her groan conveying her annoyance.

"Wake up unless you want the Healer to see us like this." She jumped up and, once again, her knee landed between my legs. I hissed as the sharp pain shot through my legs.

"Oh, not again. I'm sorry. I'll summon some clothing." She got off and grabbed her wand to summon some clothes. I felt pants appear on my lower body before the door opened and Madam Pompfry walked in.

"Well, I hope you two are up for showering later. It smells musky in here. Now, Harry, sit up so I can examine you thoroughly." I sat up gingerly, my muscles sore from the battle and last night's activities. She waved her wand either which way over my skin and I felt embarrassed when the scan brightened on my sore privates.

"Well, Connie, I won't ask. Mr. Potter, other than your muscles being completely sore, your magic is replenishing from your ritual last night and you can leave today. Connie, let me look at you now." She scanned Connie and announced her perfectly fine.

"Well, I will see you two in a few years." I nodded at her and we left. I slipped on my shoes and held Connie's hand as we entered the infirmary. I looked at all the people in there with injuries. I looked away and let Connie lead me out, the feelings of guilt in myself growing as I heard people moaning and crying. We left the infirmary and were ambushed by our friends. Sirius and Remus were there too.

"Oh, we're so happy you two are okay. Fiona has been worried sick over you. She's in Dumbledore's office waiting with Severus and we are still having heart attacks. Harry, we really thought you were dead." My guardians were holding onto me as if their lives depended on it. I slipped out of their grasps and looked them both in the eye.

"Let's go talk about this in Grandpa's office. Come on." I led my family and friends away from the hospital wing so that we weren't blocking the entrance and so I wasn't ambushed anytime soon. Once we reached the gargoyle, it opened without a password, mumbling about "coming back from the dead." I led our party up to the office. Once the door opened, I saw Fawkes sitting on Dumbledore's shoulder. Grandpa looked tired and relieved. He looked up at us and smiled when his eyes landed on me.

"Oh Harry, it's good to see you up and walking about. Please, all of you take a seat. Severus took young Fiona up to my quarters because she fell asleep waiting here." I sat down and immediately Connie sat in my lap. I smiled at her as she grasped my hand tighter before looking at Dumbledore.

"Harry, now that Voldemort is dead, please explain to us what happened when you were separated from us during battle." I retold everything, the torture of Connie and I, our powers being cancelled, mine being drained, and then the race back to the castle before Voldemort got a hold of Connie. I tried to skip over the fact I had basically given myself to Voldemort but I had to tell them.

"Harry, don't worry. We understand that Connie's life was at stake and any of us would have done the same." I relaxed slightly at Ron's reassurance and continued until I got to where I died and saw my parents.

"They explained that I was a Horcrux and because Voldemort anchored my life to his and I anchored myself unknowingly to Connie, I had the choice of going back or continuing on with them. That and if he hadn't been so cocky he would have realized because I was willing to die for Connie that he could no longer hurt or touch her without causing himself pain." I waited for their reactions when Sirius and Remus attacked me again in a giant hug. Connie's hand gripped mine tighter as my guardians fussed over me again. I let them fuss and hug me, knowing they had seen me dead and thought me gone forever, I mean I had thought myself gone forever. Hermione pried my guardians off me as we saw the sun rise out over the lake from Dumbledore's office window. I smiled, thinking back to when we watched the sun set last night, whether it was setting on our victory or our defeat had yet been seen. Who knew that Friday the 13th would turn out to be a good day for us?

"Well, I say let's go down and see the damage and assess it. I need to know if I can keep the school open to finish the year or do I have let everyone pass and continue next year after repairs have been made." Dumbledore and I watched as everyone left, their spirits higher and the ever constant tension gone from their postures. Connie, Derrick and Colleen remained behind watching with knowing eyes on why Dumbledore wanted them gone.

"Colleen, I know that your parents have disinherited you. They are actually under arrest downstairs at this moment. For their Death Eater activities they will actually lose access to their vault and funds and all of it will go to you. Since you are their only child…"

"No, I'm actually their oldest. My mother, last year, was pregnant with my baby brother. He should be three months now." Dumbledore just nodded at her and I stood shocked. Colleen turned eighteen on Halloween and Derrick on September 21. Colleen had this look in her eye…

"You are going to adopt your brother?"

"Yes. He deserves a normal life, unlike I had at the hand of my parents. If I hadn't known Derrick and Blaise since I was young, I would have become Death Eater, or at least supported them. I want him to know love and care and what it means to have a home." I smiled at her fierce determination to right her life and let him live the life she wished she had.

"Well, why don't we all rejoin and Colleen, the papers will be ready tomorrow. I can send Remus over and he'll take care of your brother until you sign the papers and you both take the potion." We all left the office and headed down to eat. Colleen and Derrick entered the Great Hall after Dumbledore. Connie and I shared one final kiss before I opened the doors, and the roar of applause greeted me with the love of my life holding my hand for the rest of eternity…


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue - Fifteen Years Later

"Come on Dad, please? You know I would never listen to Uncle Fred…" I smiled down at my thirteen-year-old son, James Michael Potter. He had my messy hair but his mother's eyes. He was built like me but he had Connie's dimple and high cheekbones. He was a womanizer like his first name sake, my father. I heard his older sister, Lillian Judith, laughing with her boyfriend, Theodore Robert Black-Lupin. Sirius and Remus had adopted him around the same time Connie found out she was pregnant at the end of our seventh year, after the war. We looked back and realized when we healed me that night, neither of us had used the contraception charm. She was so petrified of being an outsider, but everyone was happy for us. I looked over to the picture of my little goddaughter, Fiona. She and her fiancé, Marcus Thompson, were both eighteen and their wedding was set for Christmas. Padfoot and Moony had both been running around arranging the wedding. They were this bad when it had come to my wedding, the memory of Connie walking to me in that beautiful white and blue dress, the honeymoon and then having Lilly was still fresh in my mind. Connie was pregnant with our fifth child, another girl. I looked for numbers 3 and 4, the twins. Albus Sirius and Severus Remus were both carbon-copies of Fred and George. Each was also their godfathers too, but the new Hogwarts students were already too excited. I taught Defense now, Connie was on maternity leave because the baby was due in November, but she taught Charms, after Flitwick had retired. Dumbledore retired and was enjoying his great-grandchildren. Severus still taught and McGonagall was retiring from the Headmistress position in a couple years. I'm rambling though.

"I know James but you heard what your mother said. Besides, I thought you more interested in pranking Malfoy?" Did I mention my son wanted my permission, since Connie said no, to going to Zonko's with his cousin (Ron and Hermione's son) Raymond. Fred suggested he sneak out using the Marauder's Map but he knew better. His younger siblings would have but for a womanizer, James wasn't a prankster.

"Fine Dad, I'll see you tomorrow for class." He hugged me and left out to his dorm. I sighed as my wife returned. She was glowing with our child, her bright blue eyes so pure during her pregnancies that I wondered if the gods hadn't made them. She wrapped her arms around me, or tried to. With that, Lily and Theo left our quarters to also return to their dorms.

"Harry, I love you dearly, but after Andrea Liana, please, can you get fixed or let me get my tubes tied? I don't think my poor body can take any more children." I picked her up, still weighing nothing even though she was heavy with my child. She giggled as I carried her to the couch. I sat behind her and rubbed her back and shoulders. She moaned and let her head droop.

"You can do whatever you want Connie. I would personally not like to be fixed though."

"Okay then, after Andrea I'm tying my tubes off. I believe 5 children will keep us busy enough,"

"I love you." She smiled up at me from under her lashes. I kissed her pretty lips, her taste and scent still making me yearn for her and my heart jump and race.

"I love you too. Since the kids are all in their dorms, want to enjoy the night to ourselves?" She turned around and pushed me gently back her stomach made it a little harder for her to lay on me and she couldn't lie on her stomach. I flipped her over and let her back rest against the couch.

"You know I want to do nothing more than make love to you day and night but with the baby so close I don't want to risk anything." She sighed and hugged me. Even pregnant, she fit against me like she was designed to be in my arms no matter her size.

"I can't believe it's been only fifteen years since I met you. It feels more like eternity."

"I know and yet we still have over a hundred and fifty years left to live together." I knew what she meant though. Fifteen years ago a war raged only to be won by good. In fifteen years, I had a family and a wonderful life. I watched as Connie drifted asleep under me and I smiled and thought of the scar on my forehead. The mark hadn't hurt in fifteen years and I knew deep down that it would never hurt again.


	34. Chapter 34

Families

Harry-Connie:

Lillian Judith (15)

James Michael (14) Has a crush on Con

Albus Sirius and Severus Remus (dating Sarah) (13)

Andrea Liana (not born)

Ron-Hermione:

Raymond Joseph (15)

Diana Marie (12)

Blaise-Luna:

Arthur Timothy (14)

Sarah Ann (13) (Dating Severus)

Neville-Ginny

Molly Jane (14) Dating Rafael Isaac

Hannah Tia and Henry Thomas (11)

Vladimir Darrell (not born yet)

Derrick-Colleen

Rafael Isaac (15) Colleen's brother who is dating Molly Jane.

Johanna Mary (15) (She was pregnant two days before the Final Battle)

Louis Benjamin (11)

Sirius-Remus:

Fiona Jasmine (18) Engaged

Theodore Robert (15) dating Lily

Michael-Josh

Jordan Renee (15)

Alejandro Joseph (14)

Coniina Ann (13) She goes by Con or Cona and has a crush on James.


	35. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11


End file.
